Uchiha Sakura
by Bananamilkshake101
Summary: Sasuke was thought to be the last of the Uchihas, excluding Itachi of course. That was until some info was found about a mysterious girl known as Sakura, travelling around with red eyes. The eyes were soon discovered to be the Sharingan, a special bloodline limit which only Uchihas can do. When Konoha found out, they would do anything to get her back. What does sasu think? sasusaku
1. Chapter 1- Sakura's Past

**Uchiha Sakura**

**A/N HI! This is my first fanfic please R&R **** I know Sakura weren't seem like how she is now and be a bit ooc, but this is an AU story after all! Hope you enjoy it and I will update as soon as I can.**

**Summary- Uchiha Sasuke was thought to be the last of the Uchiha Clan, excluding Uchiha Itachi of course. That was until some new information was found about a mysterious dark hared girl known as Sakura, travelling around with red eyes. Witnesses described the eyes and it was soon discovered to be the Sharingan, a special bloodline limit which only Uchihas can do. When Konoha found out, they would do anything to get the Uchiha girl back home where she belongs. What would Sasuke think of this girl?**

**This Chapter has been revised. Again. :p**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Sakura's Past**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

It was cold outside. The sky was dark; only the stars and moon shining to help me guide my way. White frost forming on the leaves of the trees surrounding me. A loud howling sound was heard in the distance. Other than that, and other sounds of nature, the only noise was the light tapping of my feet against the forest ground. I had no destination. I had no home...anymore. I used to once. But that was a long time ago. I directed my head back to the cloudless sky as I thought back to how my life used to be, before everyone I loved was so cruelly taken away from me.

I loved my family with all my heart; they were always there for me. I miss them _so_ much. I used to live in a nice, peaceful little village called Otogakure. Me, my big brother, and my mum lived together in a decent sized house and had very happy lives. Every day was always full of love and joy. We spent a lot of time together since it was only the three of us. We were all very close to one another, and never kept secrets; it was the perfect life. But all that soon changed, all because of one person...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I was out picking flowers in the park with my big brother Daisuke. Mum __**(A/N yeah it's mum not mom. I'm from England not America so I'm going to be spelling things the English way) **__told us to go out and get some fresh air so Daisuke suggested we go to the park and of course six year old me loved the idea of running around and playing on the swings and slides with all the other children. I loved socialising with everyone and had tons of friends in the playground. Uchiha Daisuke was never embarrassed to be around his little sister in public. A regular ten and a half year old would though, but my big brother was really kind and soft hearted when it came to his little sister. I looked up to him, he was my role model. He was a very skilled shinobi and was very popular in the Oto Shinobi Academy; always coming top in class. Girls always admired him and followed him around; they wanted to be __**with**__ him whilst the guys wanted to __**be**__ him. Daisuke's incredibly intelligent and skilful. He used to teach me things about the life of a ninja and told me what the academy's like, since I was going to be joining because I was six._

_Daisuke was sitting on a bench watching over me, whilst I picked out all of mums favourite flowers to give to her as a little gift. Whenever I went to the park with mum, she always used to look at the flower and tell me about them. My granddad used to own a flower shop called 'Haruno Sakura'; I was named after it. When my mum was younger, she used to work there, so she knew a lot about flowers and tried to teach me about them too. Sakura's were her favourite flowers though. She told me she just __**had**__ to name me that when I was born, as my hair was the same colour as one. She also named the shop._

_Me and my brother never thought ourselves to be Uchiha. Mum was a Haruno so we naturally wanted to be called Haruno as well. My mum was disappointed that we didn't want to be named Uchiha, after our father, but she told us it was our choice since it was our name after all. She was very kind hearted and understanding when it came to her two precious children. She loved us with all her heart; and we loved her back just as much. We could never stand to see her hurt or sad. We detested it with our very soles._

_Me and Daisuke hated our father. We always used to see mum crying over him; it hurt me to no end to see my own mother cry. Daisuke felt the exact same. Tear after tear, drop after drop, wasted on that __**man**__. He wasn't worth it, me and Daisuke repeatedly used to tell her. But she couldn't help herself. We would never forgive dad for all the pain he caused our dear, beautiful, mother. She showered us with kindness every day, supported us when in need of it, and raised us by herself. We admired her for that, and would never let anyone put her down for doing so._

_**Flash back ended**_

* * *

Dad was an Uchiha. He and mother met when he was on a simple escort mission to Oto when he was a young Chuunin shinobi. When he first spotted mum he fell in love with her at first sight. And mum felt the same about him. He visited her every week. Weeks went on. Then Months. Then Years. But he kept on visiting. Whenever he came over, they spent every second together, never wanting to be apart. They felt like they had known each other forever; it was true love. Very sweet, very naive young love. The pair made a great couple, everyone thought so. Whenever they were around each other, it was just **them**. No one else.

But soon the Uchiha clan found out about this relationship and weren't very supportive at all. Quite the opposite really. Dad was forced to end his relationship with mum; and that he did. I guess he felt his clan to be more important than the love of his life. Some people would give anything to have the kind of love he had, but he was just an unappreciative man. He was told an Uchiha can only marry an Uchiha to produce full blooded Uchiha heirs. Anyone else outside of the clan would be forbidden. Let alone another _village_. The clan was big enough that most members weren't even related; just the descendants of more ancient clan members. But they all did share the same blood.

Father was 22 when he went back to Oto with this terrible news. Mum was 20. When he got there mum was so happy to see him. Her big, emerald eyes full of love. So he couldn't do it. He just couldn't tell her. He loved her too much. But it is said that if you love someone so much, you should let them go. Instead of telling her, he did something else. After that night he never came back. Mum was absolutely heartbroken and very confused. She was worried something might have happened to him, so she headed to Konoha. She walked through the gates and headed straight for the Uchiha Compound.

On her way there she saw a familiar figure walking just ahead. She soon recognised it to be her lover and ran towards him, relieved that he was okay. As she moved closer step by step, she made out another figure. This one a woman. She then went a bit closer and saw her lover kissing this unknown lady. It turned out that he was engaged to her. Tears filled her eyes as she ran away; never to see him again. She was completely devastated; an emotional wreck. Her parents helped her back to her feet and fixed the damage after picking up the broken peices.

A month later, she started to feel ill. She was suffering from morning sickness and stomach aches. She was taken to the hospital by her parents, where she was checked up and told she was pregnant. Her parents weren't upset or angry at all. They were very excited with the idea of having a grandchild. They supported her every step of her journey and were always there for her. Mum was very grateful for that. She didn't want to abort her baby, and never regretted that decision once. She would never be able to live herself if she killed her own child; the guilt would eat its way into her heart and stay there for the rest of her life, continuously torturing her.

Some years later, when Daisuke was six and a half, father returned. Mum was at a loss for words when she saw him again; she was confused and didn't know how to feel. It took her nearly seven years to get over him, and here he was, all her defences slowly shutting down. They did something again. And hence, I was born. But this time she never let herself break. She wouldn't let her child witness her like that; his strong mummy all weak. Dad never found out about Daisuke. Or me. We thought it would be better that way, or it would only make life the more difficult.

* * *

_**Flashback Continued**_

_When my and my big brother got home, we saw our mum in the living room, clutching a paper, crying her eyes out. Me and Daisuke immediately ran towards her and tried to comfort her. We walked our sobbing mother to her room and lay her down on her bed. After half an hour of continuous sobbing, she finally let slumber take her. Me and Daisuke looked at each other, hoping that one of knew what the problem was, but we were both as clueless as each other. Daisuke had a blank, impassive expression on his face seeming to be deep in thought. Most likely about what the problem could be. Then he remembered something. Daisuke reached for the paper she once so tightly clutched, and read it to himself. His eyes slightly went wide as he continued reading. He placed the paper on mums night stand and looked towards me._

"_Sakura" Daisuke said softly._

"_Yes Daisuke ani-chan? Did you find out why mummy was crying?"_

_Daisuke sighed sadly and continued "Do you remember our __Otōsan?"_

"_Yes ani-chan. I don't like 'tousan. He makes mummy cry." I frowned with distaste._

"_Yes he does Sakura. But you see, yesterday, the whole Uchiha clan, except one little boy, was killed. Our father was a part of the Uchiha clan. That paper says that he was murdered. You know how much mum loved dad, right? So she must really be hurting right now." He explained to her as gently as he could._

"_So dad's dead?" little me asked. I didn't know how to feel. I knew I should be really sad and maybe even cry whenever someone dies, but I didn't really like father and barely even knew him. I've only seen a picture of him that I found lying around in my mum's room one day. I only guessed it was my father though, because I saw the resemblance between him and my brother, __**and**__ that my mother doesn't keep photos of random men framed in her room. He was very handsome; she can see some of his features on Daisuke, like his hair and skin tone. I only took her light skin tone from her dad. My mum was more tanned._

"_Even when he's dead he still finds a way to make mummy cry," I stated_

"_Sakura, don't say that. He's still our father and he was just killed. Show him some respect!" Daisuke slightly shouted._

_I, upset that Daisuke sided with her father for the first time ever, stomped to my room and lay in bed sulking, 'I thought Daisuke ani-chan hated father' I thought._

* * *

_**Flashback ended**_

**Normal P.O.V**

One year later, the two Uchiha's were discovered by Uchiha Itachi. He attempted to murder them but narrowly failed. Their dear mother was cruelly killed instead.

Three years later, Itachi Blew up the house where Sakura and Daisuke were living, but Daisuke quickly went to protect his little sister from the explosion. Sakura survived, but sadly Daisuke didn't. Sakura had nobody. Her grandparents died some years back, due to old age. She was truly alone.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading guys. This is my first ever fanfic, and I hope you enjoyed it. I am planning on writing **_**much more and I will update soon! Please review, it would mean A LOT to me :D**_


	2. Chapter 2-Awakening Of The Sharingan Eye

**Uchiha Sakura**

**A/N HI! This is my first fanfic please R&R **** I know Sakura weren't seem like how she is now and be a bit ooc, but this is an AU story after all! Hope you enjoy it and I will update as soon as I can.**

**Summary- Uchiha Sasuke was thought to be the last of the Uchiha Clan, excluding Uchiha Itachi of course. That was until some new information was found about a mysterious dark hared girl known as Sakura, travelling around with red eyes. Witnesses described the eyes and it was soon discovered to be the Sharingan, a special bloodline limit which only Uchihas can do. When Konoha found out, they would do anything to get the Uchiha girl back home where she belongs. What would Sasuke think of this girl?**

**Inner Sakura = **_**Bold**__**Italics**_

**Normal Sakura Thinking Or Conversing With Inner = **_Regular Italics_

**Thanks to sexyblossom08, CIOP970,** **LeonaMasha** **for reviewing**

**This Chapters Been Revised. Again :p**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

**Chapter 2- Awakening Of The Sharingan Eye**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I sighed to myself as I came back from my short memory expedition. It's been exactly two years since Daisuke's death, that's probably why my stupid inner's been sending me flashbacks.

_**Hey, I heard that!**_

_No duh baka inner, you were supposed to hear that. You are a part of me after all._

_**Grrrr**_

_I am just sooooo lucky that I'm blessed with such a good inner that never interrupts my thoughts, never tries to convince me to do stupid things, is __**sooo**__ considerate, and doesn't growl like a dog. _

_**Why thank you Sakura, I'm absolutely flattered! I mean it's not every day you get such a HOT inner as myself, always giving you the best advice, which for some reason you never seem to listen to. I mean your life would be sooo much more exciting if-**_

_I was being sarcastic smartass, it wouldn't take a genius to realise that all the things I said about you were the complete opposite of what you really are. Except when I called you a baka, because we both know that's true._

_**Humph!**__ (Inner walks away to some other place in Sakura's head)_

"Thank god that's over," Sakura said to herself out loud.

She stood silently for a few seconds, deep in thought about her past and what it would be like if her family were never killed.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura felt a drop of moisture make contact with her face; it slowly slid down her nose and dropped soundlessly to the ground. She looked up at the clear, black, night sky. More and more droplets of water made their way to the ground, some being absorbed by Sakura's clothes. The droplets flooded their way through Sakura's midnight black locks. Her hair wasn't naturally black, she dyed it. Her natural hair colour is very peculiar. It is a beautiful cherry blossom shade of pink. She used to get bullied about her hair being different ever since her brother enrolled her in the Oto Ninja Academy when she was six. She began dying it after her brother's death. She was always called pinkie, not Sakura, and she hated that. She was also teased for her emerald eyes, children telling her they resembled those of a bug. In reality they looked like two of the rarest jewels, but Sakura always felt that the other kids words to be true.

What made it worse was that she was very gifted in Ninjutsu (ninja techniques), Genjustu (illusionary techniques) and Taijustu (physical combat techniques) and also had near perfect charkra control. She was a very skilled shinobi. Her sensei's from the Academy always thought of her to be a prodigy, but were cofused as to where she got this talent, as the Haruno clan have always been a civilian clan. They didn't know that she was the daughter of an Uchiha, one of the most elite clans in all five great shinobi nations. In the end they just figured she got it her from her older brother, Daisuke. But how can being skilled make it worse for her? Simple: the other kids were jealous of her amazing skills. That's probably one of the main reasons they bullied her. They always said her hair resembled a pig with an afro, but in reality they were just jealous of how gorgeous she looked with her pink, silky locks framing her face, making her emerald eyes glow and sparkle in the sunlight; and how flawless her creamy skin was, with luscious strawberry lips lying on them. Sakura was truly a beauty.

Her mother told her good looks ran in the Uchiha Clan, but Sakura just thought that she got her looks from her beautiful mother. Everyone knew that Haruno Mebuki's looks rivalled that of a true goddess. That was probably why she caught Sakura's father's attention in the first place. With her wavy, dark pink, waist length hair, heart shaped face, ruby red, plump lips, and sparkling emerald eyes, Mebuki was just the definition of beautiful. Everyone knew it. What people would do to look like her: a perfect angel. Before she had her two kids, guys used to _always_ chase after her.

Her father, Uchiha Kizashi, was a truly handsome man. He had slightly spiked inky black hair with a hint of brown in his nose length bangs. His eyes a deep black and skin pale, but not a sickly pale, a nice pale. His face structure was very manly, and his body strong with muscles earned from rigorous training and hundreds of hazardous missions. He looked like any girls dream man. A real Greek god. If only he wasn't such a _**BEEP **_(courtesy of inner), he would of been the perfect husband for Sakura's mum. But _no_, he just _had_ to cheat. He could have had the perfect life with her. Well I guess it's just his loss then. Sakura remembered his appearance from the picture her mother used to keep. For some reason, that picture was frozen in her memory.

After the death of all her loved ones, Uchiha Sakura had a hard time living in Otogakure. Everybody shunned her, in fear of being killed by Uchiha Itachi for just speaking to her. She could always here people walking past talking about her and her family, about their murders. And about how she's next. She still felt guilt eating away inside of her, about how Daisuke should be the alive, and how she didn't deserve to be alive for not being able to protect her mum. Now Daisuke was added to the list of people she wasn't able to protect. And she hated herself for that.

The village council eventually came up with the decision of making Sakura leave the village at the age of ten; after Daisuke's murder. She knew if Daisuke was still alive the council wouldn't have done that, because Daisuke would have appealed for both of them. Before, the council were having mixed decisions about Sakura staying in the village, saying how she would be a great asset to the village of Otogakure if a war breaks out and how great a shinobi she would be. Eventually, their fear of the Akatsuki took over and won, so the last Uchiha girl was banished.

Now at the age of twelve and half, Sakura is used to the life of an ex-nin. She didn't like to think of herself as an ex-nin though; she still wanted to be a ninja. To be honoured to risk her life in each mission for the sake of her village. But it was quiet obvious she was no longer welcome there anymore. The village of Oto forced her to leave the village on her own accord, to make her a missing-nin, so the other villages wouldn't get curious as to why Sakura was thrown out. And they never did. At least that wouldn't bring attention to her, she always used to think.

Sakura always tried to think of the positives and advantages of the situation. One of the positives about no longer being an Oto shinobi was that she was able to practice her survival skills and had plenty of time and space to train hard. She was able to make money by doing little jobs in villages she used to pass through. She learned how to use her money wisely, only spending it on necessities, such as clothes, food and drink. Not many thought much as the girl used to travel from village to village; clearly feeling it was none of their business and shouldn't be nosey. Of course the occasional few people used to ask her, but Sakura used to try to find the politest way possible to tell them not to butt in to her personal life.

Day by day, her strength increased, as did her beauty. The Uchiha may look like a delicate flower, but remember to never judge a book by its cover, as looks can deceive; as Sakura here is anything but. She is stealthier, stronger and more intelligent than meets the eye. A talented girl in all ninja arts; a great asset to the shinobi name. She would have made her village proud, that was if she was still a part of it. But she got over the loss of her village ages ago, figuring there's no point in even thinking about them since they forced her to leave.

Sakura decided to find shelter beneath a large tree, because if she stayed out in the rain any longer, she would be sure to catch hypothermia. She tilted her head up to the sky. Judging by the colour, Sakura concluded that it must be really late now and should get some rest; that was exactly what she did. Making a little bed of leaves to comfortably settle on, she closed her tired eyes. The area quiet and peaceful, the sound of the wind gently blowing, was lulling her to sleep. The winter season ending as the weather began to warm to the temperature of any regular spring.

The next morning the weather was a better. The rain had stopped, even though the ground was still a little bit wet and grey clouds were still gathered. Sakura made her way to a little lake just a few feet behind the tree shelter she stayed in last night, and bathed. After she was done freshening up, she made her way to wherever her feet were going to take her. She hoped it would be a village, she was feeling rather peckish right now. She didn't feel like hunting for meat this morning, or collecting fruits. She continued her footsteps north.

Lucky for Sakura, she did end up in a little village. She shopped for a little food and then continued on her journey to nowhere in particular. Leaves rustling as she made her way past them, little birds scouting the ground hunting for food. Plants and flowers blooming at the beginning of the early season.

Suddenly, Sakura's wrist was roughly grabbed in the middle of a deserted forest. A group of missing-nin stood directly behind her, weapons gripped tightly in their hands. The one stood behind the girl had a kunai pointed at her throat, ready to slit it if necessary.

"Now now, little girl. Why don't you hand over your belongings like the good little child you are and we won't hurt you...that much" The nin harshly whispered into Sakura's left ear, but was loud enough for everyone to hear. They all snickered in the background, obviously not expecting much at all from her.

_I'll sure show them not to underestimate me!_

_**You go gurl! **__Inner cheered from Sakura's mind_

Sakura made a few quick hand seals and poofed a way, leaving a small band of confused men to ponder about what happened. She suddenly came crashing down, punching one person in the process. Before she could calculate her next moves, a voice shouted "you bitch!" he lunged a few shurikan at her, which Sakura expertly dodged. What she didn't know was that when she was in the process of gracefully dodging through various flips, she was headed in the direction of one of the enemy.

"Got you now," he stated.

All the missing ninjas surrounded her and immediately began throwing kicks and punched towards her body. It went on for a while, until Sakura began to cough up blood and give up.

_I'm such an idiot for jumping into their like that! It was obvious that I should have just given in and let them do what they want. I was drastically out numbered. It's too late to regret things now though. I guess I'm going up to see Mummy and Daisuke. NO! I can't go yet, that'd mean that the sacrificing of their lives just for me would have been a waste. I __**have**__ to win this battle._

Thoughts of her mum and Daisuke smiling happily at her came into her mind.

With new found courage and strength, Sakura began to fight back with all her might. But it just wouldn't work. She just couldn't believe that after these tough two years of her life, she was still too weak as to what she hoped for herself to be. She began to feel light headed and her vision began to fuzz. Only pure will power kept her going. Soon, she felt herself give out; her head dropping slowly. But then something happened. Her chakra spiked slightly. It felt like a spark had travelled at lightning speed through her body. She felt more power surging through her.

She began to see red.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for the reviews guys :D Please continue doing so and I'll try to reply to them. I'll be sure to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3- Discovered

**Uchiha Sakura**

**A/N HI! This is my first fanfic please R&R **** I know Sakura weren't seem like how she is now and be a bit ooc, but this is an AU story after all! Hope you enjoy it and I will update as soon as I can.**

**Summary- Uchiha Sasuke was thought to be the last of the Uchiha Clan, excluding Uchiha Itachi of course. That was until some new information was found about a mysterious dark hared girl known as Sakura, travelling around with red eyes. Witnesses described the eyes and it was soon discovered to be the Sharingan, a special bloodline limit which only Uchihas can do. When Konoha found out, they would do anything to get the Uchiha girl back home where she belongs. What would Sasuke think of this girl?**

**Inner Sakura = **_**Bold**__**Italics**_

**Normal Sakura Thinking Or Conversing With Inner = **_Regular Italics_

**Thanks to ****Shadowlove'scookies****, Alexandria-anna, ****sexyblossom08****, ****, LeonaMasha,****3HaH3, ****Twisted Musalih****, and mun3litKnight for reviewing **

**This chapter has been revised.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

**Chapter 3- Discovered**

* * *

_Recap-_

_I'm such an idiot for jumping into their like that! It was obvious that I should have just given in and let them do what they want. I was drastically out numbered. It's too late to regret things now though. I guess I'm going up to see Mummy and Daisuke. NO! I can't go yet, that'd mean that the sacrificing of their lives just for me would have been a waste. I __**have**__ to win this battle._

_Thoughts of her mum and Daisuke smiling happily at her came into her mind._

_With new found courage and strength, Sakura began to fight back with all her might. But it just wouldn't work. She began to feel light headed and her vision began to fuzz. But then something happened. It felt like a spark had travelled at lightning speed through her body._

_She began to see red._

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I looked around, confused as to what was going.

_Why can i see red? Did they beat me up __**that **__badly?!_

I tilted my head back to the direction of one of the missing nins face. He wore a look of shock and terror.

_I thought shinobi aren't supposed to show emotion. Well they must be really crap ninja then. I can't believe I couldn't beat such baka ninjas. Well...it's not really my fault. I didn't even graduate from the Academy and I decided to fight these guys, even though I was ambushed._

I then turned to examine the other two nins emotions. Kami they're easier to read than an open book. They both had the same look as the first ninja.

I then noticed something. They were all looking directly into my eyes.

"No, no, no. Guys that's not possible. She cannot possess the Sharingan. Only Uchiha's have that; the last time I checked they were all dead. Except for that boy of course," one of them spoke.

"Yeah you're right Akito. I know! The bitch must have put us in some sort of Genjutsu," the other one growled.

_Genjutsu? I don't remember putting a Genjutsu on them..._

"That's the only possible explanation Jiyuu. Come let's break out of this shit. KAI!" The third nin shouted, with the palms of his hands pressed together and pointing two of his fingers upwards.

_Wait, what did he say before? Was it...Sharingan? Isn't that the special eye technique only possessed by Uchihas? How do I have it?_

_**Well, you are an Uchiha after all**_

_Am NOT! I'm HARUNO Sakura._

_**Yeah, whatever.**_

_So maybe you're right. But how was I able to get the Sharingan when Daisuke wasn't even been able to get it? Most Uchihas don't get it this young_

_**Maybe the memories of mum and Daisuke triggered it?**_

_True. Now I can beat the crap out of these guys!_

_**OH GUUUURRLLL! Beat them to a bloody pulp!**_

"It didn't work. But...b-but _how _can_ she _have the Sharingan? She's not even Uchiha! See, she's wearing the Haruno Clan Symbol." Akito stated, pointing to the back of her now blood stained top; a little white circle sitting in the centre of the fabric.

They all looked at me expectantly.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"I don't owe you douche bags any explanations," Sakura barked angrily.

She was a bit familiar with how to use the Sharingan, because her brother used to tell her about it, and she used to sometimes read scrolls about it.

"Saimigan (eye of hypnotism)!" The Uchiha shouted.

"Now you're in a Genjutsu," Sakura smirked.

Off course they didn't hear her; they were all too busy rolling around like headless chickens.

Sakura wasn't a heartless person. Sure, they were about to kill her, but she just can't bring herself to take another's life. She already witnessed it happening to both her loved ones. She just couldn't be able to do it. So she decided to trap them in an illusionary jutsu instead.

_Sharingan, huh? Pretty cool. _Thought Sakura

_**You got that right! **_InnerSakura said, doing a celebratory dance in Sakura's head

Sakura decided to continue her way and find a clearing she can use to meditate and train her eyes.

* * *

**Missing Nins P.O.V**

_3 Hours Later_

All the missing Suna shinobi groaned as they sat up and leaned their aching backs on a tree stump.

"How did we break out of this? The girl didn't release it, she's long gone. Her chakra signature isn't in this area anymore" Jiyuu observed.

"No, it isn't. We didn't break out of this, it released itself. It seems the girls Sharingan had just activated for the first time, as it was too weak to obtain the Genjutsu she trapped us in," Yuuka, the fourth shinobi spoke.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"It's a good thing we didn't kill her too," Yuuka continued with a smirk on his face, "if we alert Konoha of her existence, they'd be sure to reward us for this highly valuable information."

"Good thinking Yuuka," Akito complimented. "It's strange though, how a little girl is wandering in the forest all by herself, instead of being safely at home in Konoha; and how nobody even knew of another Uchiha's existence. Maybe Konoha aren't even aware themselves..."

"I never really thought about that Akito. There must be more to this story. We better start for Konoha now." Yuuka ordered.

All obeyed and headed towards the Hidden Leaf village.

Konoha was sure in for a big surprise; especially the once sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan. What will Sasuke-kun think of our innocent pink-haired hime?

* * *

**A/N DONE! Next chapter will take place in Konoha **** Yup; you'd finally be able to meet our dear Sasuke-kun! What would he think of this new discovery? Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4- Mission To Retrieve

**Uchiha Sakura**

**A/N HI! This is my first fanfic please R&R **** I know Sakura weren't seem like how she is now and be a bit ooc, but this is an AU story after all! Hope you enjoy it and I will update as soon as I can. **

**Summary- Uchiha Sasuke was thought to be the last of the Uchiha Clan, excluding Uchiha Itachi of course. That was until some new information was found about a mysterious dark hared girl known as Sakura, travelling around with red eyes. Witnesses described the eyes and it was soon discovered to be the Sharingan, a special bloodline limit which only Uchihas can do. When Konoha found out, they would do anything to get the Uchiha girl back home where she belongs. What would Sasuke think of this girl?**

**Inner Sakura = **_**Bold**__**Italics**_

**Normal Sakura thinking or Conversing with Inner = **_Regular Italics_

**Thanks to ****Shadowlove'scookies****, Alexandria-anna, ****sexyblossom08****, ****, LeonaMasha,****3HaH3, ****Twisted Musalih****, and mun3litKnight for reviewing **

**This chapter has been revised.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

_Recap-_

"_It's a good thing we didn't kill her too," Yuuka continued with a smirk on his face, "if we alert Konoha of her existence, they'd be sure to reward us for this highly valuable information."_

"_Good thinking Yuuka," Akito complimented. "It's strange though, how a little girl is wondering in the forest all by herself, instead of being safely at home in Konoha; and how nobody even knew of another Uchiha's existence. Maybe Konoha aren't even aware themselves."_

"_I never really thought about that Akito. There must be more to this story. We better start for Konoha now." Yuuka ordered._

_All obeyed and headed towards the Hidden Leaf village._

_Konoha was sure in for a big surprise; especially the once sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan. What will Sasuke-kun think of our innocent pink-haired hime?_

* * *

_**Chapter 4- Mission to retrieve **_

_**In Konoha**_

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I had just finished my long hours of training, and was walking back to the empty Uchiha Compound. It's so lonely there now, but of course I won't say that out loud. I'm an Uchiha, the sole survivor, I have no weaknesses.

Even having one more Uchiha would make a big difference to my life. I'm always alone. Nobody understands me, even though they claim to, they don't really.

I mean, it's not like their older brother, who they used to look up to, betrayed your love and trust and killed all the clan; including his kind, loving Kaa-san and strict, but caring 'tousan.

I sighed as I thought about my family. I love and miss them with all my heart, everyone know that; it's all Itachi's fault. He is a disgrace to the Uchiha's name. I swear, I will train hard and kill him if it's the last thing I ever do. I clenched and unclenched my fists as I drew nearer to my deserted home.

* * *

_**At The Konoha Gates**_

**Jiyuu P.O.V**

"Akito, Yuuka, we have arrived. The gates to Konoha are straight ahead. The shinobi on guard have most likely already sensed our chakra. We are missing nin so it would be near impossible to freely pass through the gates and roam around the village. Any suggestions as to what we do?" I asked my comrades.

"Simple," Akito stated, "We just tell them that we've got important information for Hokage-sama. They obviously weren't trust us so we'll let them escort us to the Hokage Tower and let them keep guard around us. We'll have to let them do what they want or they'll be suspicious of us and might think we've come to create havoc."

"Yeah, we'll do exactly that. It's probably the only way we'd be able to get in," Yuuka agreed.

We walked up to the gates where we were immediately stopped, questioned and checked.

We dropped our weapons on the way here, so the Konoha Shinobi would know that we mean no harm.

After we explained that we needed to speak to the Hokage urgently, and that they're welcome to keep watch on us and escort us, and a lot of convincing, we were let into the village.

There was five chuunin ranked shinobi escorting us. We were receiving frightened looks from the civilians, but they were all reassured by the Konoha ninja that they're safe.

* * *

_**At The Hokage Tower**_

The Hokage tower stood before us, the fire emblem gleaming in the sunlight. Looking down from the balcony stood the Third himself: Sarutobi Hiruzen. He was looking over at the village, admiring its beauty and strength.

* * *

**Hokage's P.O.V **

I left the balcony to resume to my stacks of paperwork on my desk. As soon as I sat, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I spoke.

I was a bit surprised as to who came in. I was expecting Squad 5 to come in and hand in their Mission Report. But instead, in stepped three of Suna's missing nin, surrounded by five Konoha Shinobi.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked to one of the villages ninja; none specifically.

"Sandaime-sama," the ninja said with a bow of respect.

I nodded as a request for them to continue.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Five missing nin of Sunagakure, Akito, Jiyuu and Yuuka, appeared at the Konoha gates at approximately 11.38am. They claim to have come with the sole purpose of telling you some valuable information, Hokage-sama." The ninja standing to the right of Yuuka spoke.

"Valuable information you say?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," another spoke.

"Concerning what exactly?" Sarutobi asked, eyes on the three missing nin.

"I think it would be better to discuss in private, Hokage-sama," Akito suggested.

One of the Hokage's advisers was just about to refuse, when the Third lifted his hand as a signal to stop. "Enough," he said, even though his adviser never got a chance to utter a single syllable.

"Everyone leave the room. I'm more than sure I'd be able to handle myself. I am the Hokage of the Village Hidden In The leaves after all," the Hokage ordered.

Everyone, except the missing nin, left the room obediently.

"Continue," the Hokage's voice commanded loudly and powerfully.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama," Akito stuttered, adding a respectful bow for good measure. "Just yesterday, me and my comrades encountered a strange little girl. She looked to be the age of twelve or thirteen." He started.

The Hokage nodded, as a sign that he was listening. He felt a bit curious as to where this was leading.

"We fought with her, and just when we were about to win, her chakra spiked slightly. She opened her eyes, and they were red. There was three tadpole shaped, black marks surrounding her eyes, making a triangular shape; a faint, dark red circle underneath it." Akito continued.

"Just like the Sharingan," the Hokage said more to himself than Akito.

"Hai Sandaime-sama," Yuuka added.

"What's really strange though is that we thought all the Uchiha's were killed six years ago. At first we thought it to be some sort of Genjustsu, but when we dispelled it, nothing happened. We concluded that it wasn't a Genjutsu, and that she really was using the Sharingan. An eye only the Uchiha clan possess. Our suspicions of her being Uchiha were confirmed when she used an illusionary justsu on us, with her Sharingan. We believe it was the Saimingan," Jiyuu explained.

"Hmmm; and you expect me to believe your story? All the Uchiha's, except from Uchiha Sasuke, were murdered by Uchiha Itachi. What makes this girl so special?" the Hokage asked.

"We don't know Hokage-sama," Yuuka began, "We have told you all the information we know."

"I take it that you only told this information because you expect some sort of reward in return," the Hokage half asked, "one will be arranged for you, if we find that the words you speak are the truth. If not, you will be punished for lying."

"H-Hai Third-sama," Akito gulped.

"Hiro!" the Hokage called.

The door opened and in stepped another Konoha Shinobi.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Hiro asked.

"Tell Hatake Kakashi he has been summoned to my office, and lateness will not be tolerated. This is _very _serious," The Hokage ordered.

Sarutobi Hiruzen doesn't usually sound cold at all. He is a very kind hearted person whom all of Konoha love and look up to. But this is a very important matter.

Half a minute later, there was a knock on the door. After getting permission to enter, Hatake Kakashi, the famous Copy Nin, walked into the room and bowed.

"You summoned me, Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes Kakashi. I have got a request for you, which only _you_ would be able to do. I need you to check if these men are telling the truth by using your Sharingan. I need it to be done now." The Sandaime Hokage added in a very commanding tone.

"Hai Third-sama," Kakashi agreed.

He lifted his Hitai-ate (ninja headband) which covered his left eye.

One by one, he searched them with their eyes, learning what the conversation between the group and Hokage in the process.

"They speak the truth Hokage-sama. There is one last Uchiha girl." Kakashi reported, before covering his Sharingan eye again.

The Hokage's eyes widened a fraction, before returning to its normal size.

"Kakashi, summon Anbu Squad 9 immediately. They will go on a retrieval mission with you to get the Uchiha girl back to Konoha. Brief them on the way there. You may question the Missing Suna Nin to find out where she last was. After Squad 9 leave to prepare for the mission, call Uchiha Sasuke to my office. I'm sure he'd want to know what is happening," declared the Third Hokage.

"As for you lot," he said, looking back to the once Suna shinobi, "your reward will be discussed soon. You may roam the village, but with the five Chuunin shinobi escorting you."

Akito, Jiyuu and Yuuka nodded and went outside to find the chuunins.

* * *

_**At The Uchiha Compound**_

**Normal P.O.V**

After snacking on a tomato, Uchiha Sasuke was currently resting peacefully at home.

Little did the Uchiha know that his life was going to change, all because of one pink-haired kunoichi.

* * *

**A/N Chapter 4's done! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please R&R :D**

**P.S There will be no incest. In this story Sakura and Sasuke are not related, they're just share the same clan, so don't worry about that!**


	5. Chapter 5- Sharingan Against Sharingan

**Uchiha Sakura**

**A/N HI! This is my first fanfic please R&R **** I know Sakura weren't seem like how she is now and be a bit ooc, but this is an AU story after all! Hope you enjoy it and I will update as soon as I can. **

**Summary- Uchiha Sasuke was thought to be the last of the Uchiha Clan, excluding Uchiha Itachi of course. That was until some new information was found about a mysterious dark hared girl known as Sakura, travelling around with red eyes. Witnesses described the eyes and it was soon discovered to be the Sharingan, a special bloodline limit which only Uchihas can do. When Konoha found out, they would do anything to get the Uchiha girl back home where she belongs. What would Sasuke think of this girl?**

**Inner Sakura = **_**Bold**__**Italics**_

**Normal Sakura thinking or Conversing with Inner = **_Regular Italics_

**To - sexyblossom08, ****mun3litKnight****, Twisted Musalih, ****CIOP970****,****Alexandria-anna, ****Shadowlove'scookies****, and dark shadow400****Thanks for all the reviews guys! They really inspire me to continue writing :D **

**Please continue to R&R. I'll always try to reply to your reviews **

_Recap-_

"_Kakashi, summon Anbu Squad 9 immediately. They will go on a retrieval mission with you to get the Uchiha girl back to Konoha. Brief them on the way there. You may question the Missing Suna Nin to find out where she last was. After Squad 9 leave to prepare for the mission, call Uchiha Sasuke to my office. I'm sure he'd want to know what is happening," declared the Third Hokage. _

_After snacking on a tomato, Uchiha Sasuke was currently resting peacefully at home._

_Little did the Uchiha know that his life was going to change, all because of one pink-haired kunoichi._

_**Chapter 5- Sharingan against Sharingan**_

_**In Konoha**_

_**Hokage Tower**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Sasuke was resting after his training session when he was woken by a firm knocking on the door.

_That's strange; someone's here? Usually nobody comes here. Not even my fan girls, since I scared them off and all. Maybe they've regained their courage? _Sasukethought with an annoyed sigh.

He slowly walked towards his door. Glaring at it slightly, he pulled the handle and opened it.

He was very surprised when he saw a masked man with grey hair spiked to the side, before him.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"The one and only," Sasuke replied sarcastically.

Kakashi gave him a look, which translated to, _listen kid, I can't be assed with your stroppiness right now; so stop being such a pain, because this is a very important matter!_

Sasuke, sensing the Copy Nins anger, straightened himself and gave Kakashi a look, telling him to continue.

"You have been summoned to the Hokage Tower by Hokage-sama himself," Sharingan Kakashi informed.

"The Hokage Tower? By Third-sama himself?" Sasuke asked confused as to why he was being called.

_Did I do something wrong?_ Thought Sasuke

"Hai. You better get going now kid, the Sandaime's patience will wear thin soon, as this is a very important matter." Sasuke's future sensei stated.

Before Sasuke could even think, the grey haired man was gone.

Sasuke just shrugged outwardly, before coolly walking towards the direction of the Hokage Tower.

He may off looked calm, but in his head he was hectic. Question after question kept on appearing.

_What did I do?_

_Why am I being summoned?_

_Is it really important?_

_What is this all about?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Am I going to be moved straight up to Genin early or something, because of my skills?_

Sasuke hoped it was the last one. Everybody knows how talented the Uchiha boy is, he comes top in his class for everything and is very popular in the Academy (especially with the ladies), and well known throughout the whole of Konoha.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the door to the Hokage's office.

Sasuke hesitated to knock. Before his hand could even touch the wooden door, he heard a voice say, "Come in."

Sasuke did so and then bowed with respect when he entered.

"Hokage-sama, you summoned me?" A slightly nervous Sasuke asked. Of course he didn't let any of his nervousness show, but the Hokage was already aware of how Sasuke was feeling.

"Yes Sasuke. Sit down; I have got a very important matter to discuss with you."

Sasuke nodded and took a seat opposite the Third.

_**Somewhere In A Forest 80km Away From Konoha- **_**With Anbu Squad 9 and Kakashi **

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

We're getting closer. I can feel her chakra signature getting nearer and nearer as we approach fast. We've been jumping from tree to tree for a few hours now. Nobody spoke. We've all just been concentrating on our mission. We all know how important this mission is, and by no means plan on failing. We won't accept it. Third-sama's put his trust in us. He must be really serious about this too, because any Genin or Chuunin can retrieve a little girl; but he still sent an elite ANBU Black Ops squad.

We continued at our fast pace for about a half hour until we finally got to a stop.

Just a few feet away, stood a girl with silk dark locks and big emerald eyes, frames with black, long, thick eyelashes.

We silently approached her.

"Uchiha-san," I spoke, trying to get her attention.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Her shoulders stiffened, clearly showing the Konoha Anbu and Jonin that their presence had been acknowledged. But she did not reply. She only stood still with the intention of ignoring them

"Uchiha-san," Kakashi repeated. Still showing no sign of wanting to reply, the Copy Nin continued, "We have been sent here to retrieve you and bring you back to Konoha, strict orders of the Third Hokage-sama."

After moments of silence, Sakura spoke, "Gomennasai (sorry), but I don't know what you're talking about. You see, my name isn't Uchiha; it's Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

She attempted to walk away, but was stopped by a firm grip on her forearm.

Sakura, still facing away from the other people, activated her Sharingan. She turned her face, hoping to catch her opponent of guard, but instead looked directly into another eye. This eye wasn't normal; it was red with the same black tadpole shaped. It had the same faint red circle.

It was another Sharingan.

Sakura tried to focus her eyes more against the other ones, but it was hopeless. Her eyes weren't trained enough and she still doesn't know how to use them properly. But the Sharingan she looked into was very strong and experienced. She never knew that anyone else, besides Itachi, possessed the Sharingan.

Her vision blurred; she began to lose herself. Sakura's eyes dropped slowly; soon her whole world went black. She fell forward into Kakashi's waiting arms.

"Mission complete. Uchiha Sakura is now in our custody," Sharingan Kakashi announced to Squad 9. "We will begin back to Konoha now."

All the masked ANBU of Squad 9 nodded and turned back to the direction of where they came from.

Deep in the woods, a shadowy figure was waiting for a certain Uchiha girl. His long dark hair was being blown by the wind; an evil smirk plastered to his face.

"Ssssssoon Sakura," he spoke with his snake like tongue.

An evil laughter escaped the mystery mans mouth.

_**A Few Hours Earlier- In Konoha**_

_**Unknown P.O.V **_

A hooded figure walked down the deserted streets of Konoha, to an old abandoned shop.

He entered the building; the stench of rotting wood immediately filled his nose. Cobwebs hanging from the murky corners of the shop, holes and cracks littered across the floor. With each step he took, the creaking sound of the old wooden floor boards followed. The only source of light came from the holes in the smashed windows, as the actual glass was covered in a thick, grey, slimy substance.

This place was the perfect spot for a secret meeting point.

"Orochimaru-sama," spoke the voice of the unknown being.

At the opposite end of the room, a man stepped forward from a dark corner, which once camouflaged him.

"Ah, Kabuto," the other man acknowledged, "anything important happen recently?"

"Actually, yes. I think you'd be very delighted to know that something that would highly benefit you has happened."

"Report," the man known as 'Orochimaru' ordered.

"Yesterday," the cloaked figure began, "a rumour began about there being another Uchiha. This one, a twelve and a half year old girl. Apparently, she possesses the Sharingan. The eyes only Uchiha's can have."

Orochimaru's eyes slightly widened for the duration of half a second. They went back to normal as fast they enlarged.

"Sharingan you say? Then she would make a great comrade with the right training."

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Orochimaru-sama."

"Are you sure that this isn't just a rumour Kabuto?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Hai. The Third confirmed it himself." Kabuto stated

"The Third, huh?" Orochimaru thought out loud, "then it's bound to be true. Do you know of her current location? I need to get to her before Konoha."

"I am sorry, Orochimaru-sama, but that information nobody knows. But, the Sandaime _did_ send a group of ANBU and Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Nin to retrieve her," Kabuto informed.

"ANBU? The old geezer must be really serious about this. Too bad for him though, because I'm going to ruin things for him," Orochimaru said with an evil smirk.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I just couldn't believe this. _Another_ Uchiha. How did Itachi manage to leave her out? Maybe he wasn't aware of her existence? Oh I don't care. There's another Uchiha alive. The Uchiha Compound will be less lonely now that there's going to be another person residing here.

I will never let Itachi get to her; or anyone else for that matter. I'll always protect her.

Hokage-sama said that there would be a lot of criminals after her as she is Uchiha and already possesses the Sharingan. People would want to steal it. I will _never_ let that happen.

I seriously hope she's not a fan girl though. They're so _annoying. _But even if she is another fan girl, I won't let that stop me from my duties.

Another thing I'm wandering about is: why didn't she live in Konoha? All Uchiha's lived in the Uchiha Compound in Konoha. Why not her? Even after the massacre, why didn't she come back? I guess I'll find out as soon as she returns.

To be honest, I've never been this impatient in my life. I even _smiled_! Not a _smirk_, but a genuine _smile_! Only the Sandaime witnessed it though. He should be glad, seeing such a thing from me is a once in a life time opportunity. You know how long it's been since I've last smiled? Six bloody years! All thanks to whom? That's right, Uchiha Itachi.

She is supposed to be here near midnight. It's 19:00 right now. I'm going to meet her at the gates, as is a lot of other Konoha Shinobi _and_ Hokage-sama. I guess everyone is excited that there's another Uchiha. But no one's excitement will beat mine.

Of course my expression is going to remain stoic (I have got an avengers reputation to keep you know), but on the inside I'd be the complete opposite. I'd be bursting with emotions

She is the only person to make me feel this way after six, long years; and her name is... **Uchiha Sakura**

**A/N YAY! Chapter 5 is finished :D So Sasuke is now aware of Sakura's existence and words can't even describe how he feels. But maybe things will go a bit downhill for him in future, as Orochimaru has found out and is definitely planning something. I'll be sure to update soon. Next chapters going to be called: Squad 9 VS Orochimaru. It's going to be a slight fighting scene (I've never been good in writing fighting scenes. That's why it's the fighting part is going to be short. But the story will go on!**


	6. Chapter 6- Squad 9 vs Orochimaru

**Uchiha Sakura**

**A/N HI! This is my first fanfic please R&R **** I know Sakura weren't seem like how she is now and be a bit ooc, but this is an AU story after all! Hope you enjoy it and I will update as soon as I can. **

**Summary- Uchiha Sasuke was thought to be the last of the Uchiha Clan, excluding Uchiha Itachi of course. That was until some new information was found about a mysterious dark hared girl known as Sakura, travelling around with red eyes. Witnesses described the eyes and it was soon discovered to be the Sharingan, a special bloodline limit which only Uchihas can do. When Konoha found out, they would do anything to get the Uchiha girl back home where she belongs. What would Sasuke think of this girl?**

**Inner Sakura = **_**Bold**__**Italics**_

**Normal Sakura thinking or Conversing with Inner = **_Regular Italics_

**To - sexyblossom08, TPA Wolf, ****leafstone****,**** Piotessa, dark shadow400**** and ****Twisted Musalih Thanks for all the reviews guys! They really inspire me to continue writing :D **

**Please continue to R&R. I'll always try to reply to your reviews **

_Recap-_

_Her vision blurred; she began to lose herself. Sakura's eyes dropped slowly; soon her whole world went black. She fell forward into Kakashi's waiting arms._

"_Mission complete. Uchiha Sakura is now in our custody," Sharingan Kakashi announced to Squad 9. "We will begin back to Konoha now."_

_All the masked ANBU of Squad 9 nodded and turned back to the direction of where they came from._

_Deep in the woods, a shadowy figure was waiting for a certain Uchiha girl. His long dark hair was being blown by the wind; an evil smirk plastered to his face._

"_Ssssssoon Sakura," he spoke with his snake like tongue._

_**Chapter 6- Squad 9 vs. Orochimaru**_

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

After I looked into those eyes, my world turned black. It stayed that way for about 20 seconds; then I saw a small speck of light. At first I thought it to be my imagination, as I was still confused to where I was. But then it grew larger and larger. It only started as a little pin prick sized spark. Now it has enlarged rather significantly, to the size of balled fist. I turned to examine my surroundings: still nothing but darkness. I turned back to the speck of light and ran towards it, hoping it's a way out of this unknown place.

I stumbled on my feet as I continued my fast pace to the light, but no matter how far I ran it never seemed to get closer. After what felt like miles, I finally decided to stop and rest. I collapsed to the ground panting harshly, attempting to catch my lost breath. All that could be heard was my heavy breathing, bouncing on the walls of darkness. I couldn't even make out the ground I was standing on, as it wasn't clear through the blackness. I wouldn't even know if I stepped right into some trap or hole or something. But right now I just didn't care.

After a few minutes, I decided to resume the endless voyage to the hole of light. My legs still shaking from exhaustion, slowly stepped closer and closer. This time I approached very quickly, despite my baby steps. But I never thought much of it at the time. For some reason, my brain felt partly shut down; as if I was in some sort of slumber and this all a dream. But it thought nothing of it as I directed my concentration back to my original thought; the lone, glowing light. But I am still a bit confused as to where I am, and what's going on.

_I know. This must be some sort of Genjustsu! That's the only valid explanation right now. It can't be anything else._

"KAI!" I shouted into the nothingness after performing the correct hand seals. Nothing happened. I was beyond confused. I even tried my Sharingan, as it can see through Genjustu's. The result stayed the same: nothing happened. My Sharingan didn't even activate for Kami's sake.

_What's going on?_

I turned my attention back to the once small speck of light; it was now the shape of an archway big enough for someone to walk through. I confidently stepped through it, not even thinking as what might be waiting for me on the other side as I did so. I guess curiosity washed threw me as I did. Usually I'm not a careless person, and always think before doing. That's one of the many things I have learned from my many, many mistakes.

I was at a loss for words at the sight before me. Sitting on a chair, was little pink-haired me with a big chocolate cake in front of her, iced with the words 'Happy 3rd Birthday Sakura!'. Standing next to three year old me were none other but mum and Daisuke ani-chan. They were singing to me whilst I was giggling and trying to blow out the candles. My mint eyes wide with excitement and delight; balloons and gifts surrounding my happy family of three. A sparkly pink banner hanging over our heads, with the message 'Happy Birthday!' printed across it.

I felt my body stiffen as memories flashed before me. I couldn't help but break down in tears. I haven't cried since the death of Daisuke. I thought all my tears were used up and dried out. But I guess was wrong. I guess I am still weak after all those years I've had to toughen; emotions still get the best of me. They always have and I guess they always will. I always remind myself that a shinobi must never show emotions as they are just weapons to kill; emotions will just get in the way of our goals and missions. That's the reason why I stopped my tears years ago, they wouldn't change anything. They'd only make me feel worse.

Tears endlessly flowed down my face, leaving a trail of salty wetness stain the pale skin of my face. My eyes watered with the crystal liquid.

Everything faded away, only to transform into a different setting. This time I witnessed mums death for the second time. Her face scrunched in pain as Uchiha Itachi used his Mangekyo Sharingan to kill her in an illusionary justu. Standing behind her in a fear struck face was Daisuke, me hiding behind him for protection; tears streaming from my sore red eyes down my face small face. After that night, I had continuous nightmares involving my mother's death, and the calm face of Uchiha Itachi; his Sharingan blazing. Mum dropped to the floor, giving a silent scream. Her pain filled face forever locked in my memory tormenting me at night. Guilt always harvested in my system as it should be mum and Daisuke ani-chan alive instead of me. But they gave themselves up for me, and I'm not going to waste my life sulking on them anymore. That's a promise to their memory. If this trip has made me realise anything, it's that they wouldn't want me to live a life full of sadness and regret, so I'll change my views just for them.

Itachi wanted to kill us because we we're Uchiha. He was supposed to kill us with the rest of the clan for the same reason: to test his container. But he never used to know off our existence until later years, after the Uchiha massacre. I never thought it was possible for someone to be so heartless and cruel; I guess I was proved wrong. He already killed his clan. Wasn't that enough for him?! I guess not, or he wouldn't have tried to kill me and Daisuke. Uchiha Itachi is the devil in human form, and I will never forgive him for all the pain he had caused me and my family. I never bothered to set my life in reach for vengeance. I already knew killing Itachi was the goal of Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's Otōto (little brother). Everyone knew of Uchiha Sasuke, the sworn avenger of the Uchiha Clan. It wouldn't be fair for him if I took his role. Plus he must have had it harder because he was very close to the clan _and _Itachi's his older brother.

We'd both be celebrating the day Itachi dies. Of course he won't know about me though, he thinks he's the last Uchiha; and it will forever remain that way. Then that got me thinking- why does Konoha want me back? How did they even find out about my existence? The masked guy even called me "Uchiha-san". Nobody knows off my name. He even said Hokage-sama himself was summoning me back to Konohagakure. They obviously know of my true identity. They must want me back in Konoha, but I don't want to go there. To go to live where otousan once used to; in the very same village, the very same compound, the very same _house_ probably. I just _can't_ do it. He's the very same person that caused mum sleepless nights and loveless days; the person that's supposed to be there for his children, to help raise them with his wife. But no, he crushed mummy's heart. That's just unforgivable in my eyes; as it never was in my big brothers too.

The next memory is saw was that of my late Ani-chans death. The loud bang of the explosion tags were heard once again by my ears. Daisuke shielded me from all the flying parts of what was once our home; his body bleeding uncontrollably. I had to resist the urge to run to him and help. I know that they can't see me or they would off said something ages ago. Plus this is some sort of illusion or dream- no not a dream...a nightmare. Some rubble burned to Daisuke's skin due to the force and heat of the impact. He screamed in pure pain and agony. My eyes widened in fear, terror, loss and shock. It was all too much for little me back then. I remember always being alone after that night. Itachi never even bothered to check if we survived the attack, as he was confident we were dead and left as soon as the explosion took place. He clearly underestimated my dear brother.

The disturbing death of Daisuke was the last thing I witnessed before all the light washed away, leaving me alone in the dark abyss to tend to my thoughts.

**Normal P.O.V- with Squad 9**

The young Uchiha girl was still unconscious on Kakashi's back whilst he carried her back to Konoha with the rest of Squad 9. He noticed her face scrunch in disturbance every now and then. He figured she must be having some kind of nightmare; it would be normal since all of the hardships she's faced in her past. But Konoha can sort her out now and give her a bright future where she will be safe and loved. Sasuke would finally have someone to connect to and share his emotions with, knowing that the other person has a full understanding as they have experienced the same thing.

They were nearing Konoha in a rapid pace, most likely to reach early to the joy of everyone waiting. The ANBU squad were proud that they'd completed the mission, even though they all knew anyone below ANBU status would be able to do it. They barely even needed to do anything; the girl wasn't a big threat to elite shinobi, so only Kakashi was needed to get her to comply. Thanks to his Sharingan, it was even easier. They knew how important this mission is to the Hokage, so they made sure to be perfect throughout the mission and be on full alert for any kind of disruptions and threats than can take place. They were proud to have completed yet another mission for their village.

An unknown chakra source was sensed by the squad; they all stopped and positioned themselves in a defensive stance. Kunai and shurikans sitting in their hands, ready to use if necessary. A lone figure slowly approached them. His face covered in the shade of the forest, but his smirk was visible. He stepped closer and closer until he was under the sunlight, visible to all sets of eyes watching him. Everyone's eyes widened (even though you could only see Kakashi's one eye widen because his left eyes covered and the ANBU are wearing masks).

"Orochimaru," the Copy Nin gasped.

"Ah, Sharingan Kaksashi. It has been a while," Orochimaru hissed with his snake like tongue licking his lips, looking forward to a good fight.

"I see you have got the Uchiha girl," the sannin observed, "hand her over willingly and there will be no need for any conflict."

Kakashi scowled under his mask and rejected his offer. All the other ANBU feeling the same way also made no argument against the grey haired mans decision. This mission is too important to be failed by the likes of a traitor. The once Konohagakure shinobi: Orochimaru. Some people thought him crazy for his disturbing ideas and cruel human experiments. He never valued someone's life; he never had a single regret when testing on them. He felt their lives not to be as important as his precious research. His lifelong goal was to make himself immortal so he could never die. But it's only natural for people to die, so others can take their place on this small planet. Only Orochimaru here didn't understand that.

"Wrong choice Kakashi," Orochimaru informed him. His tongue suddenly transformed into a small, dark green serpent, which spat out a long, silver blade. It was a very disgusting thing to watch happen. The ANBU Black Ops surrounded the girl to protect her from the evil man. They all knew they had a slim chance to none on beating him; but that didn't mean they wouldn't try anyway. They would die if they had to as long as Sakura made it back to Konoha. A dangerous battle enflamed between ANBU Squad 9 and Orochimaru. Weapons were thrown from both parties, each narrowly dodging them.

A bunch of senbons were launched by an ANBU which was swiftly dodged by the enemy. Orochimaru threw a group of shuriken aiming at the ANBU's neck. He successfully slit his throat before he could dodge it. The ANBU dropped to the ground after using the last of his chakra to self destruct his body. Everybody knows a ninja's body holds valuable information, so when about to die you must destroy it. Otherwise enemy nin can find it and learn the secrets of your village by examining the insides of your body. The other shinobi continues to fight, not letting themselves get distracted by the loss of their comrade.

Another ANBU bravely attempted to attack Orochimaru by using close combat, but that only got the top of his body sliced with Orochimaru's blade. When he knew his death was approaching, he too got rid of his body. Now only one ANBU member and Hatake Kakshashi were left to protect the sleeping Uchiha girl. There were not many things that the Konoha shinobi could do until the ANBU thought of the plan of sacrificing himself to buy Kakashi sometime to escape. He gripped Orochimaru's neck and exploded himself with a chakra bomb. It turned out that a log replacement of Orochimaru was blown up instead, but he was standing close to the explosion so the impact injured him considerably.

Kakashi tried to get to the girl before the leader of the Sound village, but he was too far. The enemy limped to the girl and crouched near her; his mouth to her neck. He _only_ had enough chakra to do this. His teeth lengthened and sharpened as they dug into the bare, creamy skin of her neck. A swirl like bruise formed where he bit; Sakura cringed in pain. The pain grew more and more unbearable that it brought her back to consciousness. She screamed loudly in suffering, her hand covering the bruise as her pretty facial features scrunched. Her deafening screams echoing through the whole forest weren't enough to express how much it hurt. It turned from black to a fire like colour and burned. Kakashi reached her side and helped her stand. Bruises and blood littered around his body; his clothes now stained red.

"Now she'll come to me herself; when she is in the need of power. Sure there is only five percent of chance for her surviving, but her survival would prove if she's worthy or not to become part of Sound," Orochimaru cackled evilly. With that he vanished leaving a battered Kakashi, and Sakura crying in pure agony. The pain was too unbearable for Sakura as she removed her hand from her wound and drifted back to unconsciousness. Kakashi watched as she moved her hand and caught sight of what she was covering. He was beyond shocked when he saw what it was.

_The curse mark! Shit!_ Thought the Copy Nin, _Hokage-sama's going to be furious, where already beyond late and now the curse mark. Kami is this girl even going to survive? I've heard that the curse mark is very agonising and most people die from the pain. I sure hope she's going to be okay. Everybody died to protect her so she better survive. Orochimaru's such a teme. He had to spoil everything when things were going so smoothly. Loads of shinobi and Third-Sama himself are waiting at the gates. They must know by now that something's wrong, and would probably send a rescue team. I hope so; if this girl doesn't get medical attention soon she will die; same with me because I'm losing too much blood._

Kakashi gathered Sakura in his battered arms and limped to Konoha, trying to be as fast as his aching injuries would allow him to be.

_**In Konoha**_

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

We've been waiting three hours now. _Three hours._ Sure Kakashi's got a reputation of being late, but he knows this is a very important mission and Sandaime-Sama himself told him lateness will not be tolerated. Then why is it taking so long? Everyone, including myself, is afraid something has happened. But what can take a group of _elite ANBU Black Ops shinobi_ so long? We all think something's happened. Something bad. Third-Sama is very worried about everyone and what's going on. We all hope they come soon and I really hope Sakura's safe.

"Guy!" Hokage-Sama called.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama?" asked Might Guy.

"I want you to go with Asuma and Kurenai to retrieve Squad 9. Gather them an-"

The Hokage was cut off by sounds of faint footsteps, harsh panting and grunts of pain approaching the gates...

**A/N Chapter 6 complete! I made this one longer and more descriptive as you guys asked, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon :D Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7- Arrival

**Uchiha Sakura**

**A/N HI! This is my first fanfic please R&R **** I know Sakura weren't seem like how she is now and be a bit ooc, but this is an AU story after all! Hope you enjoy it and I will update as soon as I can. **

**Summary- Uchiha Sasuke was thought to be the last of the Uchiha Clan, excluding Uchiha Itachi of course. That was until some new information was found about a mysterious dark hared girl known as Sakura, travelling around with red eyes. Witnesses described the eyes and it was soon discovered to be the Sharingan, a special bloodline limit which only Uchihas can do. When Konoha found out, they would do anything to get the Uchiha girl back home where she belongs. What would Sasuke think of this girl?**

**Inner Sakura = **_**Bold**__**Italics**_

**Normal Sakura thinking or Conversing with Inner = **_Regular Italics_

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They really inspire me to continue writing :D **

**Please continue to R&R. I'll always try to reply to your reviews **

_Recap-_

_The curse mark! Shit! Thought the Copy Nin, Hokage-sama's going to be furious, where already beyond late and now the curse mark. Kami is this girl even going to survive? I've heard that the curse mark is very agonising and most people die from the pain. I sure hope she's going to be okay. Everybody died to protect her so she better survive. Orochimaru's such a teme. He had to spoil everything when things were going so smoothly. Loads of shinobi and Third-Sama himself are waiting at the gates. They must know by now that something's wrong, and would probably send a rescue team. I hope so; if this girl doesn't get medical attention soon she will die; same with me because I'm losing too much blood._

_The Hokage was cut off by sounds of faint footsteps, harsh panting and grunts of pain approaching the gates..._

_**Chapter 7- Arrival**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_**In Konoha- 03.04am**_

A figure of a man carrying a body appeared in the hazy distance. Everyone was silent, eyes glued to the approaching people. Limping, the man made it closer and closer, his face becoming more visible. Blood covering himself and the being, held in his bruised arms; his heavy panting now audible in the tense air of the morning. The closer he came, the more you could see of him. His mask slightly ripped from the top, but still not showing any of his face. His clawed shirt barely hanging onto his bleeding body. His grey hair messily pulled all over his head, stained with dirt and the stickiness of his once comrades blood.

The second he stepped in through the Konoha gates, he collapsed to the ground. "kakashi-san!" a worried ninja shouted. Everyone gathered around the pained Copy Nin, making a visible path for the Hokage as he made his way. Sasuke was watching with wide eyes from a little distance away. "Ho-Hokage-s..ama! O-orochi..Orochima-ru...he-" Kakashi tried to choke out. The Sandaime lifted his hand as a clear sign to stop. "You can explain everything after you've been treated Kakashi," Sarutobi informed, "I'm hoping for this to be the Uchiha girl?" he asked. Kakashi managed a slight nod. "Good job Kakashi, you and Squad 9 have successfully completed your mission," the Hokage praised. "Asuma!" the Hokage called. Asuma ran up to the Hokage, "Hai Otosan?" (Asuma calls the Hokage Otosan because –for those who don't know- the third Hokage's Asuma's dad).

"Call the village's first class Medic Nin team and have them check up Kakashi and Uchiha Sakura. Iruka, you carry the girl," the Third ordered. Iruka nodded and began to approach Sakura. Just when the Chuunin Academy teacher was about to pick her up, another body blocked his way; this one having a silhouette of a boy with hair that resembles that of a chicken's ass. "There will be no need Iruka-sensei," the cool voice spoke,"I'll take her." With that said, Sasuke took off with Sakura held protectively in his arms; not even bothering to wait for a reply. "Young love," the Hokage of Konohagakure sighed and then smiled to himself. "Maybe we'll see more little Uchiha's running around the village in a few more years."

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

The second I set my eyes on her, I couldn't take them off. It was as if she put some sort of spell on me that was impossible to break. She's perfect. Her body was battered and covered with blood, which I was _very_ pissed about. How dare anyone touch such an innocent girl?! She looked like a sleeping angel in my arms, so peaceful, so serene; the moonlight reflecting on her beautiful features, making her glossy black hair glow and lips come out a sparkling pink. She began to whimper. At first I thought I had hurt her, but it turns out that her injuries were beginning to ache more. She tossed around in my hold, her whimper escalating to small screams of pain. I decided to speed up; afraid something had happened to her. We were nearing Konoha Hospital now. I can see it slowly appearing in my line of vision. She craned her head away, making it face ahead, giving me a view of her neck. Something was there: a bruise like thing; a black mark in the shape of a swirl.

_What is that thing?_

_**Hokage P.O.V**_

_What was Kakashi trying to say? Orochimaru? Why were he and Sakura injured so badly? It was only a retrieval mission so what could have gone wrong? Definitely something serious, Kakashi is of a high ninja rank: Jonin. He was also a prodigy as a child. What could have gone so wrong to get __**him**__ hurt? And where's the rest of Squad 9? There's been no sign of them. I guess I'll have to worry about that later; Kakashi should know. I'll have to question him soon and get a verbal mission report. It must be incredibly serious if Orochimaru's involved, and some of my ANBU are missing._

_**In Konoha Hospital**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Sasuke burst through the door, nearly knocking it off of its hinges and almost giving everyone a heart attack in process. He sped to the empty front desk and half shouted at the frightened nurse, "She needs to be treated right away! Direct orders from Hokage-sama." He wouldn't let anything happen to her, she had to live. He's finally got an opportunity to have a bright life; to him, she's the key. Maybe she can change him, make him a better person and less cold. Probably even extend his limited vocabulary. Maybe she was his guardian angel sent from above.

The nurse nodded and called some staff to take her to an empty room. Sakura was placed in a stretcher and rushed away, Sasuke following pursuit. The doctors carefully examined her and found many faults; some bones were broken, her right leg was also broken, loads of bruises scaling from minor to major all over her body, loads of bleeding wounds _and_ the _curse mark_. It turned out she needed to be taken to the emergency wing of the hospital and have a more thorough investigation. Sakura was placed back onto a stretcher and taken straight to the emergency wing.

Sasuke was about to enter the room when he was stopped by a nurse. "I'm sorry sir, but this room is restricted; no one but the hospital staff are a loud to enter," she apologised. She then walked back into the room closing the door behind her, not giving Sasuke a single peek inside. Sasuke sighed an annoyed sigh to himself and took a seat on the nearest chair to the room. If only I had the Byakugan like Hinata I'd be able to see what's going on inside, Sasuke thought (the Byakugan is a special _kekkei genkei_ –blood line limit- only used by the Hyuuga clan that allows you to see through things and see things from a great distance away).

To Sasuke, seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. Time couldn't go any slower, his heart beating in a rapid pace. Until, finally the doors opened; the medic shinobi stepping out one by one. "How is she?" Sasuke eagerly asked. "Miss Uchiha is currently unconscious, and is in need of great rest. Other than that she's fine, except the curse mark needs to be sealed after she is completely healed. We advice for her to stay in bed all day today and tomorrow to regain her energy," the doctor reported. "Hn...arigato doctor-san," Sasuke thanked, "are visitors a loud in now?" Sasuke really wanted to see how Sakura was and if she was alright. The doctor nodded and was about to leave when Sasuke stopped him. "When is she a loud to go home?" the Uchiha avenger asked.

"She is well enough to go at anytime now. But it would be best to ask Hokage-sama before taking her anywhere." But Sasuke was gone before he could listen to the final part. He quietly walked in hoping not to disturb her rest, and took a seat on a chair near the bed and watched her sleep. I know it must sound creepy but, it's not. He noticed her forehead was bandaged and a pot was put on to her leg. There were a few plasters covering some cuts she got and some kind of bandage was wrapped around the crook of her neck, where the mark was.

_What was that mark from earlier and how did she get it? I remember the doctors from earlier calling it __**'The Curse Mark'**__ and saying that it needed to be sealed. What did they mean? Why was she and that other guy all injured when they came back? I thought ANBU were sent, where were they? How did they get hurt on a simple retrieval mission? There __**must**__ be more to it. _Sasuke thought, millions of questions swimming around his mind. _I guess I'll find out soon enough, after she wakes up or when the masked man is better. The Hokage probably knows, I can always ask him. I can't wait to get her to her new home in the Uchiha compound. Hokage-sama had a house cleared up and furnished specially for her, __**and**__ it's the house nearest to mine. She'll love it here in Konoha. She'd be joining the Academy soon too, so she can be a shinobi. All Uchiha's become shinobi, it's in their blood. I've got to admit though: I'm kind of envious that she got her Sharingan before me. I mean I __**am**__ the avenger of the Uchiha clan. No longer the sole survivor, just the avenger now. I guess this means I'll have to train harder now. That's the only way I can beat Itachi. _

_**Kakashi P.O.V**_

It turned out my wounds weren't that serious once the doctors had stopped the bleeding. I was told by some nurses to rest to regain my chakra and that the Hokage will be coming to visit me soon. Probably for the mission report; he must be pretty confused right now as I couldn't explain anything to him before. I was offered some regular hospital patient clothes by some nurses, but I denied their offer. I hate those clothes; they're so ruff and irritate your skin. I just decided to where my dark blue undershirt instead, it's got my mask attached to it.

I then began to wonder how the Uchiha girl was doing. Why did she deny coming with us before in the forest? Why didn't she live here in Konoha with the rest of the Uchihas (when they were still alive)? Well I guess it was a good thing, because she didn't end up getting killed by Uchiha Itachi. She'd be safe in Konoha; Itachi wouldn't dare even come near. He doesn't have the guts. I remember her wearing the Haruno clan symbol. But she's Uchiha, why wear the Haruno symbol? It just didn't make sense. We'd end up finding out soon anyway. I'm sure the Hokage's curious too. I heard she's going to be staying in the Uchiha compound. Well at least Sasuke won't be all alone anymore. I bet she'd even make him warm up to others more too, and make his ice heart melt.

_**Hokage's P.O.V**_

I had just finished discussing Sakura's health with the doctors and nurses. They said she can be discharged from the hospital at anytime now, since she's well enough and just needs rest. I'm deciding against her staying in the Uchiha compound for a while. I feel she needs to stay with a friend until she gets used to life here in Konoha and can be more independent. But who? She doesn't know anyone in Konoha, she's only just arrived. It needs to be someone she can get along with. A girl. Someone that doseen't mind living with Sakura for a while. A knock on the door brought the third Hokage out of his thoughts. "Come in," the Hokage called. "Ah, Yamanaka Inoichi. What brings you here today?"

"I came to deliver a scroll from Jiraiya-sama," Inoichi reported.

"Jiraiya? I haven't heard from him in quite a while." Inochi bowed and began to the door, when the Sandaime called, "Inochi, you've got a daughter right? Yamanaka Ino?" I think I've finally found someone. Ino seems like a nice girl, she works in her father's flower shop and goes to the Academy. That means she can help Sakura when she starts there to and teach her about Konoha. "Hai Hokage-sama. Did she do something wrong?" asked the Yamanaka man, He must think she's in trouble because I've mentioned her. "Would you mind me discussing something with you Inoichi?" I asked.

"No Third-sama. What is it you would like to discuss?" the curious Inoichi questioned, walking back to the direction of the Hokage and settling on the seat opposite from him.

**A/N Chapter 7 is complete please R&R :D**


	8. Chapter 8- Yamanaka Ino

**Uchiha Sakura**

**A/N HI! This is my first fanfic please R&R **** I know Sakura weren't seem like how she is now and be a bit ooc, but this is an AU story after all! Hope you enjoy it and I will update as soon as I can. **

**Summary- Uchiha Sasuke was thought to be the last of the Uchiha Clan, excluding Uchiha Itachi of course. That was until some new information was found about a mysterious dark hared girl known as Sakura, travelling around with red eyes. Witnesses described the eyes and it was soon discovered to be the Sharingan, a special bloodline limit which only Uchihas can do. When Konoha found out, they would do anything to get the Uchiha girl back home where she belongs. What would Sasuke think of this girl?**

**Inner Sakura = **_**Bold**__**Italics**_

**Normal Sakura thinking or Conversing with Inner = **_Regular Italics_

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They really inspire me to continue writing :D **

**Please continue to R&R. I'll always try to reply to your reviews **

_Recap-_

_**Hokage's P.O.V**_

_I had just finished discussing Sakura's health with the doctors and nurses. They said she can be discharged from the hospital at anytime now, since she's well enough and just needs rest. I'm deciding against her staying in the Uchiha compound for a while. I feel she needs to stay with a friend until she gets used to life here in Konoha and can be more independent. But who? She doesn't know anyone in Konoha, she's only just arrived. It needs to be someone she can get along with. A girl. Someone that doesn't mind living with Sakura for a while. A knock on the door brought the third Hokage out of his thoughts. "Come in," the Hokage called. "Ah, Yamanaka Inoichi. What brings you here today?"_

"_I came to deliver a scroll from Jiraiya-sama," Inoichi reported._

"_Jiraiya? I haven't heard from him in quite a while." Inochi bowed and began to the door, when the Sandaime called, "Inochi, you've got a daughter right? Yamanaka Ino?" I think I've finally found someone. Ino seems like a nice girl, she works in her father's flower shop and goes to the Academy. That means she can help Sakura when she starts there too and can teach her about Konoha. "Hai Hokage-sama. Did she do something wrong?" asked the Yamanaka man. He must think she's in trouble because I've mentioned her. "Would you mind me discussing something with you Inoichi?" I asked._

"_No Third-sama. What is it you would like to discuss?" the curious Inoichi questioned, walking back to the direction of the Hokage and settling on the seat opposite from him._

**Chapter 8- Yamanaka Ino**

**In Konoha Hospital**

**Sakura P.O.V**

I slowly lifted my heavy lidded eyes and focused my blurred vision on the ceiling above me, letting my eyes adjust after the long rest. The ceiling was plain white, a single light sitting in the centre of it. My brain started to function more as I began to wonder where I was. All I could remember was everything going dark after trying to use my Sharingan against those Konoha shinobi. **The Konoha shinobi! **SHIT don't say they took me to Konoha. I can't stay here! I don't belong here. I tried to move my neck to turn my head so I could examine my surroundings, but it was still stiff and wouldn't allow it. I began to panic as I thought of how I'm supposed to get out of here. I stretched my arms and shoulders and successfully moved my once stiff neck, observing the little room I was being kept in_. A hospital room? What happened? Is this one of them check up things that shinobi usually get done after a mission? But I thought that was only a light examination that only occurred for the duration of a few minutes. _The hospital room was very plain; the same dullish white colour splashed on the ceiling was also on the walls with the floor a polished grey. Only half an arm's reach away was a button which had the bold red words 'Nurse Assistance' on it. I'm guessing it calls the nurses. There was a window at the other side of me, giving me a nice view of the colourful village of Konohagakure. The window was closed and locked so there was no point in trying to escape from there, because I'd have to break it and that would only attract unwanted attention. I continued to look around. Besides my bed was a little table with a glass vase full of the most beautiful and most exotic flowers I had ever seen.

I've never seen these flowers before, they seem foreign to me._ I have never heard mother talk about flowers like these; I bet she would love to see them. If only she was still here _I sighed _I wonder who got me these_ but that thought escaped my mind as fast as it entered. My eyes continued to wander when I met a large, wooden door. Nobody's there, this could be my only chance to get out of here. I took a deep breath and leaned my head back onto my headboard with my eyes closed. I decided to take a minute to relax before I put a lot of stress on myself when leaving. I breathed in the fumes of medicine, hospital food and sickness. I could hear the sound of birds chirping through the window; I could also hear something else. It was a really faint sound, kind of like breathing. It was coming from my left.

I lifted my eyes open and turned myself to face right. I was shocked to see a boy about my age, sleeping on a chair I hadn't noticed that was beside my bed; his head resting on the side of the bed, near my arm. I stayed still for what felt like forever but in reality were only a few minutes at most. I couldn't see his face as it was buried in the thin sheets of my bed but his hair was visible. It was a deep onyx colour with hints of dark blue on the tips of his hair and on the top of his head. It was spiked at the back into a fashion that strongly resembled a chicken's ass. My eyes wandered down to the back of his jacket. It had a fan on it. _Red and white huh? Wait a second...UCHIHA! That's the Uchiha fan. So this guy must be Uchiha Sasuke. The heck is he doing here? He must've found out that I was here and he being the last Uchiha and all probably made him want to see me. That's sweet. No Sakura you can't think like that dumbo, _I scolded myself. He seemed obsessed with the colour dark blue, but it didn't matter because it really suited him. Of course I wouldn't admit that out loud though. It'd hurt my pride too much. Judging by what I've heard about him, you know being strong and handsome and all, I'm sure he's got more than enough of the ladies attention. I'd just piss him off, not that I'm going to try anything with him anyway... He wore white shorts which ended just above his knees and regular dark blue ninja sandals. His skin looked pretty light and seemed like it was glowing when the blinding rays of the sun bathed him in its light through the large window. I noticed he wasn't wearing a headband which meant he wasn't a genin yet. He must be attending the Konoha Academy. _What was his name again? Uchiha Sasuke? Yeah that was it: Uchiha Sasuke._

_**Man he's hooot**_

_Err, no he's nooot_

_**Bitches please, don't deny it. We both know he's the world's best eye candy even though we haven't seen his face yet. Don't you remember what everyone says about him? A total hottie!**_

_Fine then, I admit he seems pretty good looking from what we have seen so far. But the face __**is**__ important you know. And what everyone else says __**are**__ just __**rumours**__, meaning there not __**always**__ 100% true._

_**Whatever babes I'm off; Ciao bella (bye beautiful)**_

_Stupid inner. Thinks she's all smart 'cuz she spoke one simple phrase of Italian._

My attention was brought back to the Uchiha boy as my inner left to someplace else. I wondered how I should escape. Well he _is_ sleeping so I guess I'll just have to walk out _very_ quietly since it is the easiest thing to do. I gently sprung on to the floor and let my feet pat in the direction of the door. Kami I am really bad at looking around, I can't believe I didn't notice this mirror. It's practically screaming 'look at me!' It's a full body length mirror stuck to the east wall. I stood in front of it to take a look at myself to see if I had any injuries. None that I could see. My clothes had been changed into a dark blue vest top with the Uchiha fan on the back of it. _Ugh the Uchiha fan. For god's sake! _I was wearing some white shorts that reached mid-thigh and had a little Uchiha fan sewn onto the shallow front pocket which sat on my left thigh. I was also wearing the same dark blue shinobi sandals as Sasuke. My dark hair was loose; it ended just below my shoulders, covering my neck. I grabbed some of my bangs and pulled them up so that I could see my roots. Yeah they're going pink again. I let go of the strands of hair and proceeded to the door. God I looked like a female version of Sasuke.

Slowly, I pulled the door open and stepped out, softly closing it behind me. Sasuke would call someoneif he found out I was trying to escape. Then I'd be stuck here for Kami knows how long. I heard nothing and cautiously turned around to see the corridor. Empty. I walked through it, stopping to check for anyone's presence at the bends that lead to other corridors. Still none. The hospitals so dead today; well I guess that's a good thing or people would recognise me 'cuz of the clan symbol on my back. I neared the end of the corridor and was checking the bend, unaware of the annoyed presence behind me.

"And where do you think you're going Sakura?" A demanding voice boomed through the corridor. I froze still.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I awakened from my short nap I hadn't noticed I fell into. Rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes, I raised my head to look at Sakura except she wasn't there. _Kusso where the hell is she?! _I thought _don't tell me she's escaped!_ I ran around the room checking everywhere to see if she was there. No. _She must be outside somewhere; she shouldn't have gone too far. It would be impossible for her to get as far as the gates anyway because there are loads of shinobi around the village and Hokage-sama told them to look out for her. I better start looking around the building._ I felt the place on the bed she once occupied; still warm so she has to be within a five minute distance. I jumped to my feet and ran right through the door. I couldn't believe that I hadn't woken up when she left. I'm training to be a shinobi so I should always be alert, even in my sleep. I defo need to train more; but right now my top priority is to find Sakura. I wonder where she'd be, she's probably lost somewhere and has ask for directions from some guys and they'd think her to be really beautiful, which she is, and decide to take her away from me and then- Kami I'm just being paranoid now. She'd be safe when she comes to join me in the Uchiha compound, Hokage-sama told me she can be discharged anytime now. He said after he visits her she can be discharged, he's coming this morning sometime. Third-sama would be very disappointed with me if I've lost her already; he gave me leave from the Academy today so I could watch over her. Normally if I missed going to the Academy I'd spend as much time as I can training to make up for it; but not today, as I'm looking after Sakura. _I'm wasting too much time thinking, I could have found her by now._ I made my way to the wooden door and began my quest to find Uchiha Sakura.

I sped through the empty corridors of the hospital with the hope of seeing an Uchiha fan somewhere in the distance. It had been three agonizingly long minutes and I had covered most of the hospital. Man this is the fastest I have ever ran before, Sakura must be some sort of new found determination to me. I continued my pace through the corridors when I caught a glimpse of black and dark blue. _There she is_. She was looking around the corner to the next corridor, not noticing my presence when checking for another's. _Silly girl_. I was relived I had found her; she's safe and still in Konoha. The Hokage would be coming soon so I had to announce my arrival in some way; if he wasn't I would have stayed longer to see how long it would take until she would have finally noticed me. I smirked at the thought and then went to my pissed face. Then I realised this is the first time I'd be meeting her with her actually being aware of it. So I lessened my expression from pissed to annoyed. Just as she was about to turn the corner I called "And where do you think you're going Sakura?" I questioned, my powerful tone echoing through the corridors. I noticed how she instantly froze. _So she really hadn't noticed me huh_, I smirked; my eyes still on her form, not even wavering from the gaze to the Uchiha clan symbol on her back. _She really suites the Uchiha fan_, I thought. She turned around to face me with a shocked expression on her angelic face. I lost my breath as I caught sight of her. Her dark tresses swimming below her shoulders, her creamy skin complementing her plump cherry lips, and her emerald eyes glowing with emotions. Her best feature was defiantly her eyes; I had only seen her when she was unconscious or asleep so this was my first time witnessing them breathtaking orbs. So beautiful.

We looked at each other silently, waiting for who would make the first move. Sakura decided to take it and tried to run off again, but was stopped by my firm, but gentle grip on her forearm. "Let go of me!" She shouted, but I continued to drag her back to her hospital room. I could tell she was strong because she was doing a good job of trying to break free from my grip, but she isn't as strong as me. Well she probably is since she's got her Sharingan but she's not _stronger_ than me, just the same strength. At least I don't need to worry about her Sharingan right now, since she doesn't have enough chakra to use it. I don't think she will be able to use it for a while actually, because Hokage-sama said he was going to get it temporarily disabled until she gets used to her life in Konoha so she can't use it against us. "Shush, Hokage-sama must be here now. He wants to speak to you," I informed her, hoping she would stop resisting because I couldn't take much longer of it. "The Hokage? No way am I going to speak to him! You can't tell me what to-"

"Sakura," a calm voice interrupted. Sakura turned around only to see the Hokage standing outside her room's door at the other side of the corridor. "Thank you Sasuke for looking after her for a while. You are dismissed; I need to talk to Sakura here." The Third informed me. I didn't want to go yet, I had only met Sakura but I had to since it was the Hokage's command. I bowed my head slightly and let go of Sakura's arm. "Don't worry Sasuke, we won't be long. You can spend as much time with her after we've spoken," the Sandaime said, aware of my current emotions. I flush red and turned away before Sakura could see me, and ran off in the opposite direction. I decided to do some turning to make up for the lost time at the Academy by training.

**Hokage's P.O.V**

I inwardly smiled as the embarrassed Sasuke ran away. Probably to train. He does have high hopes of avenging his clan by killing Itachi; I sighed aloud and turned my attention back to the green eyed girl in front of me. "Sakura, please come in. I need to discuss something important with you." I said signalling to the door in front of me. She didn't say anything but obediently entered the hospital room. She took a seat on the side of the bed as I sat on the chair besides the bed. Her face held no emotion as she stared at the ground. "Sakura, as you know you are currently in Konoha Hospital. This is because the squad I sent to collect you were attacked, only one survived: Hatake Kakashi. You see, they risked their lives to save you, or you would have been taken by Orochimaru. A Missing Konoha Nin and one of the Legendary Sannin. He is the leader of the Sound village and it turns out he wants you to join him there as a comrade. He sees great potential in you; and because of that you are in danger. Kakashi told me he was originally supposed to take you right there and then, but was unable to since my ANBU fought enough chakra out of him. But, he still had enough chakra to leave a curse mark on your neck, which will make you power hungry for a power that can only be given by him."

"Our first priority is for the curse mark to be sealed since you are not strong enough to resist it on your own. The curse mark is said to be incredibly painful and only a lucky few survive. You survived because you were treated in the hospital. The next thing we need to do is find a home for you. I was planning on you staying in your own house in the Uchiha Compound with Sasuke, but I've now decided against it for some time. You will be staying in the Uchiha compound soon, but not yet. I thought it would be best for you to live with someone else until you get used the life in Konoha. I found a girl that I think you will be very good friends with: Yamanaka Ino. She also attends the Konoha Shinobi Academy, which you will now also be attending. Ino will be of great help to you during your stay here. Usually, people start the Academy at the age of six and graduate at thirteen. But since you haven't been here since that age, we will have you take the final exam next week with the rest of the children. I am fully aware that you are a capable ninja Sakura. During the week, you will be having private training lessons from some of Konoha's best shinobi, to help you catch up with everyone else."

"I have had your Sharingan temporarily deactivated until you learn to live in Konoha. I will have Kakashi train you into how to use it, as he also obtains a Sharingan eye. The doctors have also informed me that you can be discharged at anytime. You will be, after I get answers to my questions: Why didn't you live in Konoha with the rest of the Uchiha's and why don't you want to stay here?" I poured out a lot of information on her, waiting patiently for her to process everything and reply to me.

She sighed and then spoke, "Hokage-sama, I did not live with the Uchiha's because I do not consider myself to be Uchiha. You see, my mother in Haruno and my Father Uchiha. My mum was a single parent looking after me and my older brother. Father just left her, and me and my brother hated him for that." My eyes widened when I heard her say she has a brother. _Another Uchiha perhaps?_ "I understand Sakura. You have another brother? Is he also Uchiha? Where are he and your mother?" I curiously questioned her. Sakura's face paled slightly and wore a very sad expression, "He _was_; before Uchiha Itachi killed him and my mother for the same reason of killing his clan," Sakura calmly stated. So she hates her father, her mother is dead and her brother too. I thought the Haruno clan came from Otogakure. Why did she leave Oto? What is her brother's name? "What is your brother called?" I asked. I have probably heard of him. "Haruno Daisuke," was Sakura's simple reply. Haruno Daisuke? He was said to be a prodigy in Oto. "The Haruno clan originated from Otogakure, no? So why did you leave there?" Things were beginning to make sense now. "I didn't choose to leave. Uchiha Itachi was supposed to kill me with my brother but failed to do so. So the village feared he would come back to kill me and destroy the village whilst he did so. He did cause a lot of damage whenever he came. The village council forced me to leave." I nodded as I rubbed my forehead relaxing me, taking in every detail of the information I was showered with. It's good that she wasn't being stubborn and I got my answers easily; now a load of stress has escaped from my system. "Don't worry about Uchiha Itachi; he wouldn't dare come close to the village after what he did seven years ago. You'll be safe in Konoha." I informed Sakura, smiling reassuringly. She half smiled back. "Come now, I have called Kurenai to seal your curse mark" I called walking toward the door, Sakura following.

**Sakura P.O.V **

My brain was in overload at the moment. I don't know how I should react; should I be happy I've finally got a village of my own, or should I be disgusted in the fact I am being forced to stay in a village my father used to live in. I thought back to the time when I was unconscious, in the land of my memories. I remember promising myself I wouldn't pity myself anymore and make something out of my life. Maybe this is my chance to sort myself out; I shouldn't put such an opportunity to waste. But I still hate my father for what he did to mum so I'm still not going to consider myself Uchiha. My head ached from all the thoughts. I decided I should stay in Konoha and see how everything will turn out. Maybe, my life will be a lot better this way. The Hokage continued his steps towards a beautiful dark haired lady; her eyes resembling rubies.

"Kurenai," the Hokage called to the gorgeous lady. Her attention was brought to the Hokage and she bowed respectfully. "I am guessing this is Uchiha Sakura," Kurenai said looking towards me. She walked up to me and took my hand, "come," she said before taking me away to the other side of the hospital. I was led into a dark room. "Take of your top," Kurenai ordered. I obliged and sat when she told me to. From the corner of my eyes I saw something on my neck. _The curse mark. _She drew some seals on my skin and around me on the ground. She spoke some words which I didn't hear properly and all the seals were pulled back onto my body and surrounded the curse mark. I screamed in pain, the sound bouncing from the walls creating an echoing effect. God it hurt like a _bitch_. After I put my vest top back on, she led me back outside and to the front of the hospital. There sitting in a chair was a blonde girl who looked around my age. Her eyes a sparkling blue; her long and flowing hair was tied into a high ponytail. She was _gorgeous_.

The unknown girls seemed to be looking around; I think she was searching for someone. When her eyes landed on me they widened for a second before she jumped up at me and wore the biggest smile I had ever seen. "You must be Sakura!" She all but shouted at me. How does she know me? "HI! I'm Yamanaka Ino; you're going to be staying with me and my family for a little while. Did Hokage-sama tell you?" She jumped with excitement, as if she had never been in anyone's company before. Oh yeah, the Hokage did say something like that to me. WOW she's LOUD. But I've always liked loud people, not being afraid of what others think and like to communicate a lot; even though it can sometimes be really annoying. I feel me and Ino are going to be really good friends. "Kon'nichiwa Ino, I'm pretty excited to be staying with you; and yes Sandaime-sama did tell me," I smiled.

"Great so let me take you on a tour around...THE KONOHA SHOPPING MALL!" Ino squealed. She seems like a shopaholic. God is this going to be one long tour. Ino grabbed my arm and pulled me outside, the sudden brightness of the sun blinding me for a second. I turned to look around at the beautiful village I was going to be staying at. So peaceful. The birds were singing in the trees and little kids were playing 'Ninja'. I smiled softly at the sight. "Come _on_ Sakura!" Ino called. She continued to drag me through the streets until we finally got there. The mall was a big white building with the words 'Konoha Mall" on the front above the large opened doors. I was pulled through it by Ino who was just giggling really crazily. Man was I in for one hell of a stay with her. "Come on Sakura, Hokage-sama said you need some clothes for training and to use at the academy and some casual clothes for days off and stuff. I just know the perfect stores for skirts and shorts and the cutest dresses and tops." Ino said the last part imagining all the clothes with a dreamy look in her crystal eyes.

We entered loads of different shops repeating the same thing every time: Ino running around like she's never seen a shop in her life whilst I stood there embarrassed at my new friends behaviour when everyone stared at us. Then Ino would grab loads of clothes and dump them on me; when she was done with that she'd make me 'model' them in the changing rooms. At the end we'd go buy whatever we felt was nice. We wrote everything on the Hokage's name since he said he'd pay for everything. That's nice of him. I decided I had more than enough clothes now, and after a lot of convincing, me and Ino were heading back.

"I hope you don't mind coming to the market for a few minutes Sakura. Kaa-san asked me to pick up a few groceries," Ino asked.

"No problem Ino," I replied. Ino headed towards different stalls whilst I wandered around. I heard some shouting coming from the other end of the market and my curiosity made me walk towards it.

There, sitting on the ground was a boy with the most yellow-est spiked hair I had ever seen. He was sitting on the ground, his orange clothes covered in dirt. A load of Villagers stood around him with angry looks on their faces. Most people were stall owners. _He looks like the kind of guy who would cause trouble, I wander what he did._ "How dare you look at my stall! Who do you think you are?! You're scaring away my business. Don't ever come near my things again!" An angered owner shouted. Other words were said such as: "monster," "demon," "fox" and other things. Wait so they're doing this to him _just_ because he looked at someone's stall? What the hell! "Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Leave him alone, he didn't do anything wrong. If anyone's in the wrong it's you lot for picking on an innocent boy," I shouted. The boy turns to me, shocked at my outburst; I looked around at the villagers, they had the same expression. He was really cute with whisker like lines on his cheeks, cerulean orbs and tanned skin. "Listen here girl, don't defend him. _He's_ in the wrong. He is a dangerous monster; you look like a sweet girl. I'm warning you not to go near him," the stall owner told me.

"Who do you think you are calling a kid a monster?! What the heck is wrong with you people?! If I _want_ to defend him I _will_; you can't tell l me what to do." The man was going to say something back when someone said to him, "hey, isn't that the Uchiha fan? She must be the Uchiha girl: Sakura. Hokage-sama told us we have to look after her. We can't say anything to her because of that and she doesn't know about the boy. She'll find out in due time. Let's get back to work." They all proceeded to what they were doing before all this started.

I walked up to the boy and offered him my arm with a warm smile. He was speechless. He took my gesture and stood up whilst I helped him dust himself of. "Hi, I'm Sakura," I introduced myself and shook his hand.

"Naruto," was all he said, still with the dumbfounded look plastered onto his face. "I hope I see more of you Naruto. I love making new friends!" I told him.

"Friends?" He asked as though the word was foreign to him. I only nodded. His shocked face turned into a 100 watt smile. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha!" He said with a proud look on his face. He seemed to be a lot more confident now that I announced us friends. "Nice to meet you Sakura-san," he told me. "No need to be so formal Naruto," I said to him.

"Ermm, okay Sakura-_chan?_" He asked. I nodded with a smile meaning the _chan_ is fine. "Errr, Sakura-chan... Would you mind..err...g-g-going..." Naruto stuttered with a cute blush on his face. "I'd love to go on a date with you Naruto," I agreed. He looked like he had just gone to the moon. "GREAT SAKURA-CHAN! MEET ME AT ICHIRAKU'S TOMORROW AT 1700 HOURS (five o'clock)!" Naruto shouted excitedly. He then raced of someplace else whilst I decided to go find Ino.

I went back to where I was with Ino before and looked around for her. "Uchiha Sakura! Do you know how long I have been looking for you for?!" Ino shouted from behind me, clearly pissed. I turned around to face her; she was holding a grocery bag in her hand. "Heeheehee sorry Ino I just kinda wondered of. I won't do it again," I giggled sheepishly. "You better not. Now come on, 'Tousan and Kaa-san will be waiting for us at home." I followed Ino back to her house, very tired because of all the days' events.

**Yamanaka Residence **

After meeting Ino's parents, her mum made us some food and told us to go upstairs and sort out Ino's room that we were now sharing. "This is going to be great Sakura; I've always wanted a sister!" The Yamanaka girl said whilst helping me hang some of my new clothes in my wardrobe. _Awwwrh Ino thinks of me as a sister_. After an hour of unpacking and sorting we both collapsed on our separate single beds. Ino's room was a very elegant with baby blue walls with a grand silver mirror on one of them. Glittery swirly flower stickers were decorated on the walls with a fluffy white carpet. A pink heart shaped rug was placed at the front in between our two beds. A white little wooden bedside table sat beside each bed with a pretty pink and white lamp on it. White wooden wardrobes were put up on both sides of the room decorated with pink heart shaped stickers.

We were both nearly knocked out when I finally spoke, "Ino, tomorrow I've got a date with this boy called Uzumaki Naruto. Do you know him?" I asked, recalling the past event. Ino nodded sleepily and said "yeah everyone knows Naruto. He's always seeking attention from everyone because he doesn't have any friends. I don't know why he doesn't have any friends though. All our parents told us to stay away from him from a young age so we listened. I wouldn't advice going on a date with him Sakura, he's bad news. But it is your choice I guess, so do what you want." She fell into a slumber as I nodded. "Hmm, that's interesting. But I'm not going to leave him; he needs a friend," I said to myself with a light smile. With that, I fell asleep.

**A/N Longest chapter I've ever wrote, hope you guys enjoyed it :D I'll try to update soon! Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9- Konohagakure Academy

**Uchiha Sakura**

**A/N HI! This is my first fanfic please R&R **** I know Sakura weren't seem like how she is now and be a bit ooc, but this is an AU story after all! Hope you enjoy it and I will update as soon as I can. **

**Summary- Uchiha Sasuke was thought to be the last of the Uchiha Clan, excluding Uchiha Itachi of course. That was until some new information was found about a mysterious dark hared girl known as Sakura, travelling around with red eyes. Witnesses described the eyes and it was soon discovered to be the Sharingan, a special bloodline limit which only Uchihas can do. When Konoha found out, they would do anything to get the Uchiha girl back home where she belongs. What would Sasuke think of this girl?**

**Inner Sakura = **_**Bold**__**Italics**_

**Normal Sakura thinking or Conversing with Inner = **_Regular Italics_

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They really inspire me to continue writing :D **

**Please continue to R&R. I'll always try to reply to your reviews **

_Recap-_

_We were both nearly knocked out when I finally spoke, "Ino, tomorrow I've got a date with this boy called Uzumaki Naruto. Do you know him?" I asked, recalling the past event. Ino nodded sleepily and said "yeah everyone knows Naruto. He's always seeking attention from everyone because he doesn't have any friends. I don't know why he doesn't have any friends though. All our parents told us to stay away from him from a young age so we listened. I wouldn't advice going on a date with him Sakura, he's bad news. But it is your choice I guess, so do what you want." She fell into a slumber as I nodded. "Hmm, that's interesting. But I'm not going to leave him; he needs a friend," I said to myself with a light smile. With that, I fell asleep._

**Chapter 9- Konohagakure Academy**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I woke up at 6.00am. I usually wake up at this time anyway because I used to wake up at 6.00am when I used to live as a Missing Nin. I looked to my right to see Ino snoring peacefully on her bed. She snores like such a piggy. I carried my gaze to the window to see the weather outside; it was a bright sunny day, probably boiling outside. The birds were chirping happily and shopkeepers were making their ways to their shops to start business. People were just starting to wake as you can see them walking down the peaceful streets of Konoha.

I sat up and sighed, rubbing the last bits of drowsiness out of my eyes. As I touched my eyes I remembered what Hokage-sama said. _"I have had your Sharingan temporarily deactivated until you learn to live in Konoha. I will have Kakashi train you how to use it, as he also obtains a Sharingan eye." So they've deactivated my Sharingan...OMG WHY WHY WHY?! But I wanna keep my Sharingan! Man I mustn't of realised it when Third-sama said so before because I was too busy processing the other things he said. I just got my Sharingan and they've already taken it away from me! No fair. Thank god he said it's only temporary. But what did they say about being trained with it? Some guy called Hatake Kakashi's going to train me huh. He's also a Sharingan user? Well at least I won't need to figure it out on my own then._

I jumped up to my feet and stretched with a lazy yawn. I slipped on my slippers which were lying at the side of my bed and then ran up to grab some clothes. I saw the same vest and shorts that made me look exactly like Sasuke. _No way am I wearing them_. I found a red vest top and some tanned coloured shorts that reached about mid-thigh. _Ino probably chose these, they're perfect for shinobi clothing. They're practical_. I grabbed my weapons pouch and filled it with the kunai and shurikan I bought with Ino yesterday. I left the weapons pouch on my night table and grabbed a towel and the clothes I picked out. I made my way towards the bathroom and had a warm shower for a good start to the day.

When I was done I went back to my shared bedroom and saw Ino was beginning to rouse. I gave her a small smile and walked to the vanity and sat down staring at my reflection. You couldn't really see my natural hair colour beginning to show because you'd have to lift it up to see the roots properly. I don't know if I should just leave it pink or dye it again... **(A/N tell me via review if you want me to keep her hair black for a while or let it go pink again. I'm not going to keep it black forever so don't worry about that, it will be pink again soon.) **I turned back to Ino to see what she was doing. She was getting her clothes ready for her shower. "Hey Sakura-chan, don't you dare touch your hair. I'm going to do it for you today!" I nodded to her only because I was scared of what she might do if I said no. She seemed like a real fashionista, a serious one too.

I just blow dried it so it would be dry for when Ino would style it. I'm not going to let her go over the top with bows and braids and stuff, just something simple would be fine.

After a few minutes Ino came back in her ninja clothes and wet blonde hair. She took a seat on the vanity and dried her hair. After that she let her fringe out and tied the rest of her hair back into a high pony. She looked really pretty. "Come Sakura," Ino called. She got up from her place in front of the vanity and pushed me lightly on the shoulders to make me sit. "Wow Sakura, your hairs glossier than mine; I'm so jealous," said piggy running a comb through my silky locks. I just smiled at her in response through the mirror. She grabbed a hair bobble and fastened it so my hair was in a messy pony at the middle of my head. She let my bangs out to frame my face and was about to put some bows and clips in. "Thanks Ino you've done a great job," I complimented. "But no thanks for the bows and stuff; they're not really my thing"

"But Sakura _everyone_ likes sparkly bows!" She empathised the "_sparkly bows_" by shoving them in my face. "No thanks Ino." With that, I grabbed her arm and gently tugged her downstairs to get some breakfast,

Ino's mum was standing in the kitchen making some mouth watering pancakes. "Good morning girls! I hope you enjoyed your stay here last night Sakura. Was everything to your liking?" The Yamanaka lady asked.

"Yes Yamanaka-san. I would like to thank you for letting me stay in your beautiful house" Ino's mother blushed at the compliment and told me that it's her pleasure. She led us to the table and sat us down with some buttery pancakes in front of us. After thanking Mrs Yamanaka for the food, me and Ino headed down to the Konoha Academy.

It wasn't a long walk down to the Academy; it only took us about five minutes. When we got there, there were loads of children ranging from the ages 6-13 standing everywhere. Ino grabbed my arm and dragged me through the door so I wouldn't get lost in the crowd; she led us to a classroom and walked through the door. As soon as we stepped in all eyes went to us. Well me. All the girls were whispering things to each other, they seemed pretty jealous of me, whilst all the guys present had a blush stained to their cheeks.

Our Chuunin sensei walked up to us and introduced himself. "Kon'nichiwa Sakura, I'm Iruka, your sensei in this class. I know your knew to Konoha and are already well known because of your name. You may take a seat anywhere you like, Ino go take your regular seat." I wanted to sit by Ino but she was already sitting between two boys. I looked at her and she gave me a reassuring smile. I looked around and spotted a lot of empty seats; probably because all the girls at the other side of the class room were crowding around something, or someone. I went closer to see what they were all making a fuss about when I heard "Sasuke-kun can I please sit here?"

"Sasuke-kun you look nice today, as always"

"Sasuke-kun I see there's a spare seat next to you; have any idea of whose going to take it? Hint, hint" another girl said with a wink.

Man these girls were disgusting. What's the point of going to a Shinobi Academy if you're more interested in boys than learning? What a waste of time. And there all fangirling over one guy as well: the Uchiha. He doesn't seem to be enjoying it either. I moved away from them before I could be thought of as one of his fangirls. Kami that would be a nightmare as being thought of as one of _them_.

I started looking around again when I saw the deepest blue orbs looking at me. _Naruto_. I walked up to him and sat on the empty seat beside him. Everyone was shocked and started staring at me because of the decision I made when I could sit anywhere. They were pretty surprised when I didn't choose Sasuke but really shocked when I sat next to Naruto. Sasuke himself looked like he had just been shot. I didn't miss the glare he directed to Naruto but Naruto just brushed it off and smirked at him. He looked back at the class with a look that said "_shame bitches I've got the pretty lady sitting next to me_" and turned back to me to say hi. "Hi Naruto. I hope you haven't forgotten about our date tonight," I whispered to him with a wink. His cheeks stained red and he nodded so fast that I thought he might've injured his neck.

I just smiled at his shyness and looked back towards the class; everyone still gaping like fish.

From the corner of my eye I could make out the shape of a person staring at me. I looked towards him and saw a very angry Sasuke. _What's his problem?_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

_**Earlier In The Hokage's Office**_

"Hokage-sama, you summoned me?" I asked, wondering why he called me. _It's probably something to do with Sakura._

"Yes Sasuke. It's about Sakura's living arrangements. I have had a house set up for her in the Uchiha compound but I am now deciding against sending Sakura there for some time. This is because I think she needs to get to know someone that she can get along with and that can help her learn the life of Konoha. I believe it will be very beneficial for her, Sasuke." The Hokage spoke looking at me for any reaction on emotion on my face.

My face went from curious to stoic. I really didn't like that Sakura wasn't staying in the compound with me. Why can't _I_ teach her about the way of Konoha and show her around and stuff? "But Hokage-sama, I am fully able to show Sakura around and help her out."

"Sasuke, you see, girls usually tend to get on more with other girls. I thought Sakura and Yamnaka Ino would be the best of friends and would get on well, so I'm sending her to stay in the Yamanaka compound with Ino and her family. I don't think that you are not able to look after Sakura; actually I think that you are more than capable. But Sakura won't be staying with the Yamnaka's residence forever. Only until she gets used to it here."

I nodded in understanding. I wanted to say something else, but I knew I couldn't. I can't go against the Sandaime's orders. Plus Sakura's not going to be there forever, she will eventually come to the Uchiha Compound. Then she can brighten things up a bit. At least I won't be so alone anymore.

"May I take your leave Third-sama?" I politely excused myself.

"Hai Sasuke," the Konohagakure Hokage approved.

I kind of know the Yamnaka girl from the Academy. She's in my class and one of my biggest fan girls. I admit she's pretty but she's to obsessed with me _and_ Sakura's _waay_ prettier. She better look after Sakura properly.

_**Ino's P.O.V**_

_**Back to the present- In the Academy**_

I'm glad Sakura likes me; I feel we'll get along really well. God she's so beautiful, I'm jealous. And it's really hard to get me jealous. All the guys turned around when she came in and even whistled at her and stuff. She obviously ignored their attempts of attracting her attention. _Good, that means she's not some slut_. Usually everyone pays attention to me, but I'm not so sure they'll continue now that Sakura's here...

Everyone, meaning the whole class except (insert dreamy sigh) Sasuke-kun. The whole female population likes him; I mean who in the right mind wouldn't? He's _sooo_ handsome! Even he was paying more attention to Sakura than anyone else in the class. He never even pays any attention to anyone in the class except Iruka-sensei because Sasuke takes his shinobi life very seriously. But now he wasn't even paying attention to sensei! No one was. They were all looking at Sakura; the guys with eyes full of lust and the girls with looks full of jealousy. I really hope she doesn't steal Sasuke-kun away from me. I won't _let_ her take him away from me.

We went to Sensei who told me to sit down in my normal seat (between Shikamaru and Chouji. Euurgh) and let Saukra choose a place since it was her first day. _Lucky_. I could tell that she was looking for a seat near me because she was looking in my direction, but sadly there wasn't a spare seat near me. SO I gave her a reassuring smile as an apology. I saw her wandering a bit closer towards where Sasuke-kun was. He was surrounded with loads of girls trying their best to look cute and attractive. _Man there stupid._ _They know there no match for __**me**_. I was surprised when she turned around as if she was embarrassed to even go near him_. At least she's not that much of a threat to my Sasuke-kun_.

It was then that everyone got surprised. Even Sasuke-kun. Sakura was walking and sat next to Naruto. Naruto of all people. Naruto the loner. Naruto the prankster loser. Naruto the extreme baka. _She did say something about a date with him last night. Kami I hope she doesn't go, I was too tired to understand what was actually going on and talk her out of it! Man she's got herself into a mess._

Everyone was staring there way when Naruto gave them a look saying _"Shame the lady's sitting with me because I'm waay better than you guys."_ The boys were all jealous that they weren't picked and the girls were happy she wasn't with them. Well, all accept one. What was her name again? Oh yeah: Hyuuaga Hinata. She's a nice girl. Very shy. She looked a bit jealous of Sakura. Well everyone's jealous of her but it seemed like Hinata wasn't jealous of Sakura for her looks. But was jealous of Sakura for another reason...

The class were still wandering why Sakura chose to sit next to Naruto of all people. I guess everyone was expecting her to sit next to Sasuke-kun like all the other girls would of if they were granted the chance. Hell even Sasuke-kun looked shocked that she wasn't sitting next to him. _Is that...wait...is that jealousy I see on Sasuke-kuns face. Man, please don't tell me he's taken by her too!_

It seems Sakura's noticed Sasuke-kuns stare and started glaring at him. _She's not like anyone else in this class; the girls got __**guts**_. Sasuke-kun seemed to be taken aback from her response and then acted as if her entering the room had never even happened. His face went back to its stoic self and he went back to listening to Iruka-sensei drone on about some Jutsu or something. _If it was anyone else he would have glared twice as fiercely back. But he didn't..._

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

The Academy wasn't so bad. I learned some new Justus's and stuff from Iruka-sensei and found out more about Naruto. _Does he love ramen or what?_ Sensei said we were going to have our final tests to become Genin on Friday and that we should all train hard for it. He told us that all the students that pass are going to be put in to three man squads decided on their abilities. I hope I'm in a squad with Naruto. I don't mind anyone else, as long as they're not too annoying. I still don't like Naruto in the way that I think he wants me to like him, but I think I found someone who does. She was always looking at him with those gorgeous pearl white eyes. Her hair was short, dark and glossy. She looked really cute and would be the perfect match for Naruto. I'll have to ask Ino about her later.

At lunch Ino decided to introduce me to everyone.

"This is Nara Shikamaru," she said pointing to a boy with hair that's spiked style that resembled a pineapple. "Nice to meet you Shikamaru," I smiled putting my hand out for him to shake. "Greetings are so troublesome," he responded.

"Don't worry Sakura, he finds everything troublesome. He's the class's lazy genius." Ino then went to the next person.

So far I had met: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Abrame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inzuka Kiba. Ino told me I shouldn't bother with the rest since these guys are the only descent ones. She said she was too shy to introduce me to 'Sasuke-kun' but it shouldn't matter because I should already know him since we're both Uchiha and stuff.

I still didn't like being called Uchiha since I hate my dad. But I just let it slide because I had only met Ino and didn't want to mess up our growing bond of friendship. I still think myself to be Haruno just like mum. I don't think I'll let anyone else of as easily though next time.

The rest of the day flew by quickly since it was pretty fun here in the Academy. Well that was when I was not being shamelessly stared at by guys _and_ when Sasuke wasn't looking at me. But Sasuke was _always_ looking at me and hardly ever looked away. If he ever did it was only like for two minutes then he'd proceed his staring. I just tried to ignore him but I was failing badly. _Kami, what's his problem?_

_**Man he's hooot**_

_Now's not the time Inner, get lost!_

_**PMS much?**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**Bitch, I was just saying.**_

Sure Sasuke's hot and all but I've got no time for a relationship. I need to rebuild my life here in Konoha.

I'm starved and can't wait to get back to Ino's place. I try to call it home but it just doesn't feel right. Gosh the Academy sure is tiring. I'm supposed to be having my private training lesson as well soon so I can catch up with everyone else. I don't think that'd be too hard though.

_I bet I'm going to ace the exam Friday._

_**Arrogant much?**_

_I'm sure I just told you to piss off_

_**...**_

_No reply. Great! SO JUST AIR ME THEN._

_**Bitch it was you who told me to go away so quit complaining!**_

_Whatever, I've got a date to get ready for! Where did he say he was taking me again? For Ramen was it? Kami that guy isn't romantic at all. Well I guess that's okay since I don't like him like that. I wonder if Ino would help me get ready..._

_**Good Luck **__(_Sarcastic_)_

_Shurrup_

_**A/N Next chapter is Naruto and Sakura's date! I'll update next week or maybe in less than a week since schools breaking up for Summer this Friday ;) Please R&R**_


	10. Chapter 10- The Date

**Uchiha Sakura**

**A/N HI! This is my first fanfic please R&R **** I know Sakura weren't seem like how she is now and be a bit ooc, but this is an AU story after all! Hope you enjoy it and I will update as soon as I can. **

**Summary- Uchiha Sasuke was thought to be the last of the Uchiha Clan, excluding Uchiha Itachi of course. That was until some new information was found about a mysterious dark hared girl known as Sakura, travelling around with red eyes. Witnesses described the eyes and it was soon discovered to be the Sharingan, a special bloodline limit which only Uchihas can do. When Konoha found out, they would do anything to get the Uchiha girl back home where she belongs. What would Sasuke think of this girl?**

**Inner Sakura = **_**Bold**__**Italics**_

**Normal Sakura thinking or Conversing with Inner = **_Regular Italics_

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They really inspire me to continue writing :D **

**Please continue to R&R. I'll always try to reply to your reviews **

_Recap-_

_Whatever, I've got a date to get ready for! Where did he say he was taking me again? For Ramen was it? Kami that guy isn't romantic at all. Well I guess that's okay since I don't like him like that. I wonder if Ino would help me get ready..._

**Chapter 10- The Date**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

**Yamanaka Residence**

Me and Ino were sitting in our shared bedroom eating crisps and Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream **(yum!)** discussing the academy, mainly the boys. And by boys we/Ino mean Sasuke-_kun_. Man I don't understand what's so great about him.

_**Besides the fact he's hooot.**_

_Whatever.. _

Anyways, she was just talking about how handsome and great he is whilst I was just nodding a long pretending I was listening, when I was really falling asleep in my bowl of ice cream.

"So Saks, which guy interests you, hmm?" Ino asked giving me a suspicious look. _Great she thinks I'm head over heels for Sasuke. Pfft, no way. _I just shrugged giving her the 'no one really' look._ "_Oh come _on_ Sakura. You _must_ like _someone_! Sure not _all_ of the guys in class are all handsome looking but there are some. Like Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed the last part. Kami help me. "Whatever piggy," I said.

"Excuse me. Did you just call me piggy?!" A very angry Ino asked.

"Well Ino does mean boar, right? You snore like a pig, eat like a pig and just squealed like a pig. I think that name fits you just fine!"

Ino glared daggers at me. "I am not a pig!" She screamed.

"Better be it piggy then boar, right?" I joked. Ino just sighed but I know she silently agreed in her head.

"Well anyways, back to business," Ino announced with a wave of her hand. "So you don't like Sasuke-kun. God, you must be the first person to not like him. I mean, have you seen him?! H IS SO HANDSOME! He's going to be my husband some day," a dreamy sigh escaped the blonde girl's pink lips. I just nodded. "So you like Naruto then? Since you do have a date with him and all..."

"Oh no, I don't like Naruto in that kind of way. I just see him as more of a friend you know?" I explained. The Yamanaka girl nodded her head in understanding. "Good, because Hinata was very worried that you guys might become a couple and all. You remember Hinata right? The girl with short dark hair and white eyes," Ino described.

"Yeah I remember her. Hyuuga Hinata. I always thought her and Naruto would make a nice couple you know."

"Too bad Hinata's shy to admit her feeling to him and Naruto's too much of a block head to understand. The whole academy knows how Hinata feels. That's how obvious it is! But Naruto's just too clueless. Oh yeah, and make sure you're clear to Naruto that he's in the friend zone when on your date! Like I said, he can't really read a person properly so be sure to be bold about it."

"Don't worry Ino I will," I reassured.

"I still can't believe that you're friends with Naruto. You're like his first friend in the whole wide world!" Ino exaggerated her point by opening her arms wide.

"I've been meaning to ask, why doesn't Naruto have any friends? I mean, he seems like a nice guy and all. I wouldn't have expected him to have no friends. He's very loud and carefree you know," I spoke.

"To be honest Sakura, there isn't really a reason that I know of. It's just that, when we were younger our parents always used to warn us to stay away from him and stuff. I don't know why. But of course we used to listen to them because you know, they're our parents. We didn't really have a choice," Piggy explained.

"I understand. Well, I hope I can change everything for him by becoming his first friend," I smiled. Ino gave me a hesitant smile back.

"So Yamnaka, help me get ready for my date please!" I squealed to Ino. Just because I don't like him in that way doesn't mean I'm not excited. This is my first date after all!

"Sure Sakura! Come here; I know just the perfect thing," Ino dragged me to see all the clothes.

After what felt like forever, I was ready. My hair way up in an elegant bun with a few strands of curly hair escaping the front, to frame my face. A sakura flower clip resting on my head. I was wearing a knee length baby blue dress which looked very girly to me but I didn't complain. On my feet were white flat sandals with a pink fabric flower on them with sequins sewn on the material. Ino suggested makeup but I rejected her offer. I don't really like wearing makeup.

"God, Sakura you look so pretty! Thanks to me." Ino half screamed.

"Yeah, thanks Ino," I said.

"So, where's Naruto taking you?" The blonde asked me with a curious glint in her sea blue eyes. "Some place called Ichiraku's" I said, recalling the information from memory. "Ichiraku's Ramen? Kami that guy is the least most romantic person in the world. Well, I guess that's good for you then" I nodded in agreement. "I'm guessing you don't know where it is? It's just a ten minute walk away from here. You know the way to the Academy right? When you reach there, turn left and keep and going forward two blocks. You'll see a little tent like thing with a sign that says 'Ichiraku's Ramen' on it." I mentally saved the directions.

"Arigato Ino," I thanked and made my way outside of the house after saying goodbye, and then made my way towards the exit of the Yamnaka compound.

I recalled the directions from Ino and made my way to the Ichiraku stand. I made out an orange figure sitting down with blonde hair sticking out less than usual. _That must be Naruto. Looks like he made an effort _I smiled to myself. He seemed to be looking at the clock. I turned my head to also check the time; it looks like I'm right on time. "Naruto," I called as I sat beside him. He looked up at me with the biggest smile yet.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

Kami am I pissed with that loser Uzumaki! What the hell is he on about, that he's got a date with Sakura. Tch. HOW?!

_**Flashback**_

**AT LUNCH BREAK**

"_Hey! Sasuke teme! OI OI OI OI OI! LOOK HERE!" The hyperactive blonde shouted, "ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?! I'M CALLING YOU!" Naruto continued, this time standing directly behind me, poking me on the back of my head. "What do you want dobe?!" I asked. At first I tried to ignore him but he just annoyed me too much. "Guess who scored a date with Sakura-chan?" Naruto sung. "Oh that's right; the one and only: Uzumaki Naruto- future Hokage!" Naruto then posed like some superhero._

_I froze still. __**He**__ scored a date with Sakura?! __**Naruto**__ of all people?! God, what has this world come to? "Hey teme, you okay? You seem quieter than usual. Oh. I get it! The great Uchiha is jealous because I've got a date with Sakura-chan," the Uzumaki boy gloated. Sakura-__**chan**__? Since when did they get so close? __**SO**__ what if they sat together in class today. I didn't think that they'd __**actually**__ be friends. Who'd want to be friends with Naru-tard? Well Sakura, I guess. "I don't get jealous of such stupid things dumbass. Now go piss someone else off." _

"_Man, Sasuke. You sure you're alright? You seem a little slow today; I mean it took you two whole minutes to reply. I know! The jealousy must be getting to you. Now Sasuke, I have finally beaten you at something. I guess the ladies always did prefer me to you. They're just too shy. They totally dig me. Like, who wouldn't? I'm adorable!"_

"_First, yes I am alright. Second, Uchiha's don't get jealous. Third, you haven't beaten me because I know for a fact I can have Sakura if I want. And lastly: no, you're not adorable." I can't believe I got lost in thought for so long. How un-cool of me. That's so out of character. Tch._

"_Whatever emo boy. I've got to go and think of what to wear for my __**date**__ with __**Sakura-chan**__," Naruto then childishly pulled a face at me and ran off._

"Dobe." I said to myself.

_**End of Flashback**_

I can't let her go on a date with him. Not that I like her in that sort of way or anything... It's just that it would make the Uchiha name look bad. Yes that's it. Even though it's a stupid unrealistic reason, it will have to do.

_I can't let this date happen. The baka didn't even tell me where he was taking her. Now what? Oh yeah, the Yamanaka girl must know. What was her name again? Oh yeah: Ino. _

**Ino's P.O.V**

**Yamanka Residence**

"Ino! There's a boy at the door for you. He said he needs to ask you something," my mum shouted to me from downstairs. "Coming mum!" I replied. I was in my rooms painting my nails. _A boy, huh? I know it's not Shikamaru or Chouji or she would have said their names. They come here a lot since our dads are best friends. So who could it be?_

I made my way downstairs and saw my mum sipping some tea in the living room. I looked at her giving her a questioning look, "he's at the door." I nodded to her and went to the front door.

There leaning on the door frame stood the man/boy of my dreams. "Sasuke-kun!" I screamed and ran towards him, "sorry for the wait. Would you like to come in?" I'm so excited that he came here. He never has before. All the girls are going to be so jealous; he's probably came to ask me out on a date. Like who wouldn't want to go out with me?! _Took his time to notice me though_. Oh well, at least he's finally came to his senses now.

"No thanks Ino. I just wanted to ask where Sakura is. Do you know?" Sasuke-kun asked. Shock hit me like an earthquake. My smile turned into a slight frown as I replied, "Yeah, she's on a date with Naruto." Sasuke's expression changed from stoic to kind of pissed. He then said, "Where did Naruto take her?" He looked pretty serious so I decided to answer his questions as soon as they were shot. "Ichiraku's for some Ramen"

"Hn," was all he said before he took off in the direction of Ichiraku's. "Wait Sasuke-kun!" I called, but he was already long gone. _Not even a 'thank you' or anything? Well his lack of manners does make him seem pretty cool_,I squealed to myself.

_Sakura's P.O.V_

"So Naruto how was your day?" I politely asked my date. The boy was going through bowls of ramen at 100 mph. _He's making me seem like I'm under eating_. "It was great Sakura-chan! I made Sasuke teme..." and the rest of his words I couldn't make out because they were muffled by all the ramen in his mouth._ Doesn't he know it's rude to eat and speak at the same time?! Especially on a date_. I'm sure I caught the words "jealousy" and "emo" though. Who knows what he was really on about? Oh well I'm sure it wasn't something important.

Over all I was enjoying the date. Naruto's a really great guy, but just not my type.

"Might I say, Sakura-chan, you look very pretty today. Well not just today, I'm sure you look very pretty every day. Just especially today. I'm not trying to call you ugly or anything! Quite the opposite really..."

"Thank you Naruto," I interrupted with a small blush on my cheeks. Naruto grinned in response. I had to interrupt his babbling before it got too much. I could tell he was nervous; it was pretty cute actually.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**AT ICHIRAKU'S**

Sasuke ran from Ino's house in the Yamanka Compound to Ichiraku's Ramen at lightning speed. There sitting in the tent like stand were a girl and a boy eating ramen. Sasuke uncovered the flaps and stepped inside. "Sakura you need to go now," the Uchiha boy ordered.

"Nani?" Sakura and Naruto both turned around confused to the interruption. "You heard me Sakura, come on." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's forearm and began to pull her out of the Ramen shop. He successfully pulled her about three metres away before she broke free of his grip. "What is the meaning of this Sasuke?! You can't just come in between mine and Naruto's date for no reason and then demand I go home! Who do you think you are?!" An enraged Sakura shouted.

But Sasuke just ignored her and proceeded to pull her away; this time with a firmer grip. Sakura failed to escape his hold until they finally came to the entrance of the Yamanaka compound. Sasuke just looked at her for two seconds before disappearing someplace else.

The dark haired girl was _really_ angry as well as confused and stomped her way back to Ino's house.

When she made her way to her bedroom she found Ino practicing hairstyles on herself. "Hey Sakura! How was your date then?" Ino winked. She guessed it didn't turn out well because of Sakura's pissed facial expression. _I bet this has something to do with Sasuke-kun_. "It started off really good. Naruto's such a sweetheart; he even tried his best to look nice. I could tell he used a bit of hair gel to make his blonde spikes stick down more to look neater. And he wasn't being as loud as he usually is so that means he was on his best behaviour; he even complimented how I looked. But then that Uchiha asshole had to come and ruin everything! Who does he think he is grabbing my arms and demanding I leave? And then he doesn't even tell me why he did that! What the hell is his problem?!" I explained getting more and more annoyed as my story went on. Ino nodded in understanding at said, "Sasuke-kun came over here earlier asking where you were. I told him you were on your date with Naruto at Ichiraku's, but he didn't tell me anything after I said that. He just ran off. I didn't expect him to order you to leave your date."

"So he came to you for answers first? I'm going to be out for his blood tomorrow. Stupid Uchiha better watch out if he knows what's good for him," I smirked evilly. "Umm...okay. Soooo, how did Naruto react?" Ino asked, getting into the latest scoop of gossip. Not that she was going to tell anyone; she knows this is a private matter for her friend and is honoured for her to be sharing her dating experience with her. "Oh shit yeah! Naruto! Kami I forgot all about him. He's so going to hate me now," Sakura said getting stressed. "Don't worry Sakura. I'm sure Naruto won't hate you. You are his first friend remember!" Ino cheerfully reassured Sakura. Sakura just nodded in agreement, "I hope you're right Ino.""

"Now come on Saki, it's getting late. Let's go to sleep. Remember you've got that catch up training tomorrow with some elite shinobi or something after the Academy so you'll need to go straight to the training grounds. I'll show you where it is tomorrow. And one more thing Saks, I don't mean to sound nosey or anything, and I know this is none of my business but... can you tell me more about yourself and your past and stuff. I'm not saying right now or anything but if you would tell me bits and bats at times I'd be grateful. I really like you Sakura and I want to learn more about you. I'm sure you'd also feel more relieved when you talk to someone about your problems, hmmm?" Ino smiled hopefully.

"I'd love to tell you more about myself Ino. I think of you as my best friend and I feel I can really trust you. I will tell you about my background and stuff, but when the time is right okay?" Sakura replied.

Ino nodded gratefully as Sakura went to get dressed in her pyjamas. Ino turned off the lights and got into her bed after Sakura was ready and snuggled up in her own bed. "Goodnight piggy" Sakura called. Ino let out an annoyed sigh before saying, "Goodnight Sakura."

**The Next Day**

The girls were off to an early start at the Academy. They woke up and got ready pretty quick and were out of the door in a matter of minutes. The Academy hadn't started yet but there were a few students waiting in the classroom; including Sakura and Ino. The others were Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura glared daggers into him as she walked past towards the direction of Hinata's desk with Ino. Sakura sat next to the Hyuuga girl whilst Ino sat on the desk. Hinata blushed at the company and the girls soon found themselves in general conversation.

Soon the Academy day started and other future shinobi began pouring into the class rooms. Everyone was chatting and discussing their evenings (except Sasuke who just sat down with a stoic face whilst being fawned over by annoying fangirls) and other things until Iruka showed up. He took the register and then began with teaching his students.

"For the rest of the week we will be revising our skills for the upcoming genin exam this Friday. Today we will be revising Taijutsu. I want everyone to assemble outside in the Academy's training ground around the back," Iruka ordered.

"Hai Iruka-sensei," the class droned and went outside.

Five minutes after Iruka's class room was left empty a half asleep blonde entered the room. "Hey Iruka-sensei, sorry I'm late I kinda slept in," Naruto grinned sheepishly with his eyes closed, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. He then opened his eyes and froze when he saw no one there. "Did I miss a notice or something? I didn't know the Academy was closed today. Oh well," and he happily skipped back home to enjoy his 'day off.' Naruto still felt grumpy that his sleep was disturbed though.

"Gather around everybody," Iruka called. The soon-to-be genin did as they were told and gathered an open semi-circle shape so they could see Iruka and the upcoming matches. "I'm going to randomly pair you up with another person and you are going to use all the Taijitsu skills you know against them. Okay then; first up: Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura. Make your way to the clearing please."

'_Perfect time for revenge' _Sakura thought.

Iruka said he picked the opponents at random, which he did. Well with exception of Sasuke and Sakura. He was curious of Sakura's skills and he knows Uchiha's grow up to be very elite shinobi, so he paired them against each other to see the outcome.

"As soon as I say 'go' the battle will begin," Iruka instructed. "Three, two, one GO!" Both Uchiha's took a defensive position. Cheering could be heard all around them; the girls rooting for 'Sasuke-kun' and the boys shouting for Sakura.

Both teenagers stood opposite each other, neither choosing to make the first move. _'Well this is getting boring. Might as well make the first move,_' Sakura thought to herself. She launched herself in the air and performed a graceful flip before punching Sasuke in the face, leaving him with a black eye. Everyone except Sakura was in shock. Sasuke really wasn't expecting that at all. She's the first person to ever land a hit on him, let alone his face! The whole class, including Iruka, were silent for what felt like forever but in reality couldn't have been more than two minutes. "Sakura wins!" Iruka smiled. All the boys and Ino cheered for her whilst the girls were pissed with Sakura for hurting _their_ 'poor Sasuke-kun' and spoiling his _beautiful_ face. Then they started saying how cool and strong it makes him look. _Make up your minds already!_

"Now, Sasuke and Sakura do the sign of settlement. Go on, perform the unison sign," Iruka-sensei told them. They nodded and approached each other. They balled their fists leaving their index finger and middle finger out and pressed together. They hooked the joined finger to each other's and performed the unison sign (It's on episode 277 :P) Sakura gave him a smirk and whispered to him so no one else could here, "That's for ruining my date."

"Hn." The Uchiha replied coolly, still dumbfounded on how such a delicate looking girl could be so strong as to punch him square in the eye. It hurt a bit but he obviously wouldn't admit that out loud.

They went back to where they were standing before there Taijutsu battle and watched other people's matches.

'_This girl has got real potential. She beat Sasuke in a matter of seconds with a single punch and gave him a black eye! No wonder that snake basted Orochimaru wants her in Sound. But I could tell Sasuke was holding back. He'd be able to hit her if he wanted to, but he didn't. I know he's stronger than her. Maybe it's because she's a girl. But he still pins them down and makes them give up when fighting them at least. With Sakura he didn't do anything. He's probably being soft on her because she's Uchiha like himself.' _Iruka thought to himself. _He's probably even developing feelings for her as well. He's never been like this to anyone before. Third-sama's right; we might be having little Uchiha's running around the village in the near future_.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I grabbed my weapons pouch as me and Ino headed towards the exit. "You remember the directions to training ground B right?" Ino asked. I nodded and we then went our separate ways.

The training ground was a pretty big landscape. It had quite a lot of trees in areas and barely any in others. It was a pretty good place for kunai targeting and shurikan practice. There were also some practice dummies to throw senbons and other weapons at. I saw giant trees with slash marks diced on the barks; most likely from katanas.

After I was done examining the training ground I saw a man with brown hair, leaf shaped dark eyes. His hitai-ate protector went down to the sides of his head, with the Konoha symbol engraved on the metal on his forehead. His navy blue undershirt covered his chin.

"Hello Sakura, I am your personal shinobi trainer on orders from Hokage-sama. You are very lucky to have one-on-one training time Sakura so don't waste your time or take it for granted. We will be meeting every day after you leave the Academy until you do your Genin exam which is this Friday. You can call me Yamato-taichou (Captain Yamato)."

"Hai, Yamato-taichou!" I said.

"Now Sakura, on the first hour of this lesson I want to witness your strength so we are going to spar, okay?" I just nodded.

We went on sparring for an hour. I was all tired and had dirt and small cuts all over me whilst Yamato-taichou didn't even break a sweat! Man that guy is _tough_!

For the rest of the lesson he showed me how to make a clone and how to release tough genjutsu's and read chakra signatures. Of course I was only able to read them when they were nearby though because I'm not advanced enough yet to go to a higher radius and I still won't be able to tell which signature belongs to whom yet because I haven't met everyone and memorised them yet. But of course the technique would still come in handy in the future after I practice.

After the training lesson, I went back to the Yamanka compound, to Ino's house and had a relaxing shower. It was dinner time after I was done and I ate with Ino and her parents who I conversed. We talked about general things like the Academy and my training lesson; me and Ino asked Yamanaka Inoichi-san what it's like to be a shinobi in the Konoha torture and interrogation force and about his Jonin level mind Jutsu's.

After that we shared a little girl talk and went to sleep after the tiring day. I still have to face Naruto tomorrow. I wonder why he wasn't here today.

_**A/N FINISHED! Hope you guys all enjoyed his chapter and please review! They really help me write and inspire me to update sooner. I only got 6 on the last chapter :'( I'm hoping to get more feedback for this one though! I'll update in the next week or so ;) I'm sorry if the story seems like it's going slow. Trust me, action will be following soon. I've got a lot of plans for this story. A BIG twist. But I'm not going to reveal it yet 'cuz I'm evil like that muhahhahah.**_


	11. Chapter - The Genin Exam

**Uchiha Sakura**

**A/N HI! This is my first fanfic please R&R **** I know Sakura weren't seem like how she is now and be a bit ooc, but this is an AU story after all! Hope you enjoy it and I will update as soon as I can. **

**Summary- Uchiha Sasuke was thought to be the last of the Uchiha Clan, excluding Uchiha Itachi of course. That was until some new information was found about a mysterious dark hared girl known as Sakura, travelling around with red eyes. Witnesses described the eyes and it was soon discovered to be the Sharingan, a special bloodline limit which only Uchihas can do. When Konoha found out, they would do anything to get the Uchiha girl back home where she belongs. What would Sasuke think of this girl?**

**Inner Sakura = **_**Bold**__**Italics**_

**Normal Sakura thinking or Conversing with Inner = **_Regular Italics_

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They really inspire me to continue writing :D **

**Please continue to R&R. I'll always try to reply to your reviews **

_Recap-_

_Iruka-_

'_This girl has got real potential. She beat Sasuke in a matter of seconds with a single punch and gave him a black eye! No wonder that snake basted Orochimaru wants her in Sound. But I could tell Sasuke was holding back. He'd be able to hit her if he wanted to, but he didn't. I know he's stronger than her. Maybe it's because she's a girl. But he still pins them down and makes them give up when fighting them at least. With Sakura he didn't do anything. He's probably being soft on her because she's Uchiha like himself.' _Iruka thought to himself. _He's probably even developing feelings for her as well. He's never been like this to anyone before. Third-sama's right; we might be having little Uchiha's running around the village in the near future_.

**Chapter 11- The Genin Exam**

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

So today's the big day I guess. It's the Genin exams that everyone's so nervous about. Well except me off course... and probably the Uchiha too. That bastard has got an ego the size of a whale for god's sake! I've noticed that every time Iruka-sensei asks the class to do some sort of Justu or something, whenever it's his go and he finishes performing it he always looks at me for some reason. It's like he's asking me for my opinion or some sign that he's doing it correctly. _What does he think sensei's here for?_ So I just always turn away awkwardly.

It's actually kind of cute how he looks at me with those big black eyes. It kind of reminds me of a little kid trying to an older sibling's acknowledgment_. He was probably like that to Itachi_.

It must have been hard on him with all his clan being massacred by his _brother_. I know how lonely it feels living all by yourself; it's something that no kid should ever have to do. The Uchiha compound must be very empty with just Sasuke residing there. The Hokage did say something to me about having to move into the Uchiha compound when I first came to Konoha; which wasn't even a fortnight ago. He said I'd have to get used to life over here in Konoha first and then I'm going to have to move in with him. Kami I don't want to go there. I like living with Ino in the Yamanaka Compound, but I guess I can't stay there forever since I'm not Yamanaka (sadly enough) and that Konoha considers me to be Uchiha (which I still do NOT). I already am getting sort of used to life here, so does that mean I'm going to be moving soon? I sure hope not. Hokage-sama told me that there is already a house that has been cleared and furnished for me. He also said that it's the house closest to Sasuke's so we'd practically be neighbours. Why do I not like the sound of that?

Ino-pig has been nervous ever since she woke up. She barely even touched her breakfast (which I am very surprised of since she always eats like a pig). She mumbled something about the exam today when I asked her if she was alright and then she grabbed my wrist and headed straight for the door. I guess she wanted to get there quick because the sooner we get there the sooner we leave.

I didn't really think much of the exam myself because I don't really think it would be _that_ hard. I have been told in Oto that I'm really talented and I've been training in the forest and stuff. I've even been having training from an elite shinobi for a week or so and have been training my butt of in my own spare time. So I'm feeling rather confident in myself.

When we got there we went to class but didn't sit in our usual seats. We were later than everyone else because we set off a bit later than normal, but we weren't so late that the Academy day had already started. The class was already full of students chatting with each other and only like three members of Sasuke's fan club had joined at his desk. We made the briefest eye contact but I looked away. I could still feel his stare on my form though but I just decided to shrug it off.

Because it was the Genin exams today, Iruka-sensei let us sit wherever we liked. Most of the seats were taken; the only ones free were next to the worst people ever. Trust me, I'm not one to judge a person without getting to know them first; and I have only been here just over a week. But those people, you don't even _want_ to get to know them. One is next to the mega bitch slut of the class: Ami Watanabe. There are loads of sluts in this class. Practically all the girls accept me, Hinata and Ino. They act that way because of their beloved 'Sasuke-kun' and think he'll pay more attention to them if they dress the way that they do. I'm surprised their parents don't ever say anything to them! I know Ino would dress like that if she was aloud, but her parents wouldn't let her. I know Hinata wouldn't dress like that either because she comes from the prestigious Hyuuga Clan's head family and is heiress to the clan. It would be very humiliating to the Hyuuga's if Hinata ever dressed or acted in such a way. Another reason is because she _obviously_ doesn't like Sasuke in that way; because she likes Naruto.

Another is next to this guy called Yoshida Kenji. Don't even make me start on him! He's such a pervert. Just yesterday sensei found three 'Icha Icha' books in his desk. He is also _very_ creepy... I hate the looks he gives me whenever one of us walks past. I always catch him staring at my ass or chest and it really pisses me off. And I can't even do anything about it because it'd be awkward to tell sensei and I can't hit him because of sensei. I think the Uchiha's also realised Kenji giving a lot of his attention to... certain parts of me, and he seems pretty aggravated. I think the only reason Sasuke knows of this is because he's always staring at me himself. But not in the way Kenji does (thank god).

Another seat is with this boy called Kimura Itsuki, who has a _major_ crush on me. He always wishes me a good morning and cheers for me the loudest before I even _start_ a training battle with another classmate. He always claps so loud whenever I answer a question from sensei correctly (and I _always_ answer them correctly). It's really irritating. He mistakes simple things thinking he's got a chance with me. Like if I choose to sit by him he'll get the wrong idea as to why I chose this seat out off all the other ones and will feel I like him back. And I **do not** want him thinking that.

And the last seat was by... Uchiha Sasuke. Kami_, why do you hate me so?_ There was about two seats to his right but I decided to sit next to him because I hate being at the edge seat. I don't know why, I just do. Oh well, he is better than the other options I guess. Ino's so lucky she swiped a seat between Shikamaru and Chouji. But I know she's regretting it because she'd do anything to be in my place right now. Even if I wanted to sit by Sasuke, there were still a few girls surrounding him asking if the seats free; he just ignored them all.

I silently approached him, feeling a bit weird about asking him for the spare seat. When I got there the other three girls glared daggers into me. I just acted as if they weren't there and looked at Sasuke. I seemed to grab his attention the second I began walking his way because I noticed him looking at me. I looked at him and then to the seat, asking his permission through my actions instead of words. He just nodded and said a small "Hn" and then proceeded ignoring everyone. The other three girls growled and walked away.

Suddenly, the classroom door flew open followed by someone shouting "Uzumaki Naruto is in the house!"

'_I wonder who that is'_ I sarcastically thought to myself.

Everyone in the classroom looked up to see Naruto standing by the door doing the 'peace' sign with his finger. Everyone just continued what they were doing acting as if they weren't interrupted a few seconds ago. Naruto didn't seem to notice and began walking up to me.

_Oh shit! What do I say to him? Should I apologise to him for leaving him in the middle of the date? What should I do if he's mad at me? Sure he seemed normal (or as normal as Naruto can get) when he walked in, but he's very unpredictable. This is all that dumbasses Sasuke's fault. Grrr._

.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" I looked up in surprise to see Naruto in front of me smiling really widely. "Uh, hey Naruto" I said to him. "I'm sorry about our date and all. I'd really like to make it up to you sometime but with no _interruptions_," I turned my head for a second to glare at the Uchiha. He just pretended he didn't notice. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. The date was nearly over then anyways; I was just about to offer to walk you home. But yeah, I'd love to take up your offer sometime," Naruto blushed lightly. "We'll talk about this after the Academy okay Naruto? Good luck in the exam today!" I smile to him. "Exam, what Exam?" A clueless Naruto asked. "Don't you remember Naruto? Today's the Genin exam. You know; the exam Iruka-sensei's been going on about all week." I explained not believing the fact he could've forgotten such a thing. Well he is Naruto. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell" Sasuke just snorted in the background but we ignored him. "Errm, okay then... Well good luck anyways."

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

I came to class early as usual this morning. It's the Genin exam today so loads of people are nervous, except for me _of course_. I don't think Sakura is either because she's Uchiha, and Uchiha don't get nervous. And she's very skilled; especially in Taijustsu (I learnt that the hard way). It shouldn't be too hard for her.

I don't know why I keep and thinking about her 24/7. I always catch myself looking at her. I don't choose to do it; it's just that my head would just automatically look her way. It's like I never have control of myself whenever we're in the same room. My mind goes blank to everything but her, and my vision goes hazy unless my eyes are on her. Before, I used to turn away whenever she used to catch me staring but now I just don't care. She can't really say anything with everyone in the room. I guess I act like that because I'm still in shock to see another Uchiha who is still alive after the massacre. _I'm not going to let Itachi get to her too._

That is why she should ditch the Yamanaka Compound and come home to the Uchiha Compound. Sure it hasn't even been two weeks since she got here but I feel she knows Konoha well enough now and if she has any trouble I can always help her. I think I need to see Hokage-sama after we're let out. He'd probably think the same now.

The day started out as any other normal day in the Academy. All the students just poured into the classroom, but today we didn't need to sit in our regular seats since we weren't going to be learning anything or doing any training. We were going to be called in by the examiners so it didn't matter where we sat.

I noticed Sakura and the blonde girl weren't here yet.

Most of the people were just sitting and chatting with one another about their nervousness. _Pfft_. Well, everyone except three annoying girls that won't leave me alone. I'd usually have more than three –I'm grateful I don't- but all the others are still talking about the exams with their friends. It seems these girls know they don't have chance in passing the exams so thought they might as well not try at all.

I just ignored them whilst they kept and asking if they could sit next to me. _No_. Why can't they just leave me alone?

After what felt like forever, Sakura and the Yamanaka girl entered the classroom. Nobody really seemed to notice as they were still talking. Ino (I think it was) sat between Shikamaru- the lazy genius; and Chouji- the chubby softy. Everyone knows its taboo to call him fat; he goes _insane_.

I saw that she was having trouble choosing a seat because the empty ones are all next to weirdoes. I knew she was going to pick the one next to me; I mentally smirked. I looked to see her debating her options in her head before looking towards my direction. Seems she's chosen. Sakura stepped in my direction and stopped in front of me. She ignored the glares she was receiving from the other girls and looked at me then the chair in a questioning manner. I understood and said a quiet "Hn" as she sat down.

After a few seconds Naruto burst in announcing his arrival in a stupid way and sat next to Sakura. _Tch, dobe_. Sakura started apologising to him about their stupid date the other night and glared at me a little whilst doing so; I just ignored the glare. What seemed to interest me was what she said next. She offered him another date and he agreed. After all I did last time to end it! Now I need to do it again; but I don't think it'd be as easy as it was last time. Sakura's a clever girl. I know she'll be very secretive with the details now. How troublesome_. Oh great; now I sound just like Shikamaru! _

The first to get called out by the examiners out of me, the dobe, and Sakura was Naruto. They were calling everyone in alphabetical order by their forenames. After Naruto left I was looking forward to talking to Sakura in peace. I didn't know how to start a conversation since I don't really talk much but I was waiting for Sakura to utter the first sentence. Just as her lips parted to speak, the Yamanaka girl jumped in the Uzumaki's seat. "Hey Sakura!" She everything but screamed. "Hey Ino. So, how did the test go?" Sakura asked. I just tuned the rest of their conversation out; clearly not interested. _Why did the dumb blonde have to ruin everything? Isn't it enough that Sakura's already living with her? She doesn't need to talk to her all the time. _

Naruto never came back, even after the next person was called. But I didn't want to waste my time thinking about him. Ino dragged Sakura away a while ago.

I looked around to see if I could spot her but she wasn't anywhere here. Ino was but Sakura wasn't with her which must mean she's doing her exam.

Iruka-sensei said that everyone could be excused and do whatever they would like (as long as they stay in the Academy grounds) after they'd done there exam. Ino was still here, probably because she was waiting for Sakura.

The second Sakura stepped in was the second she was pulled out. Ino dragged her down the corridors saying something about how they should go on a 'girl's day out' or something. I don't know why but I really want to talk to her (Sakura). Like, ask her if she's finding it okay with the Yamanakas; _and_ I'm really curious about her past. Why didn't she get killed like the other Uchihas? It doesn't really make any sense. But I know she wouldn't tell me about her past if I ask her bluntly. I bet she hasn't even told Ino yet. Sakura seems like a trusting person, but she knows her limits. I guess her past is one of them. I'll find out in due time anyways; patience is a virtue.

"Uchiha Sasuke," someone called.

It must be my turn for the exam.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

The exam was really easy. All we had to do was make three clones of ourselves; I seriously expected it to be at least a bit more difficult since I have been having all this extra training and stuff. I don't even think they needed an elite shinobi to train me; it wasn't worth it. But hey, I'm not complaining. Yamato-taichou taught me loads of things which I know will help me in the future.

Everyone gathered outside to collect their hitai-ate (forehead protector) to show that they're now of a ninja status. It really is something to be proud of. After receiving my Konoha hitai-ate I noticed a lone figure sitting on the swing. After stepping a bit closer to identify the person I saw that it was Naruto.

I approached him, wondering what had him feeling so down. I noticed that he wasn't carrying a forehead protector like everyone else. Even those three fangirls from earlier had one! Well it was an easy exam... So how could Naruto of failed? I can't just jump to conclusions though; he probably hasn't failed. It must be something else.

"Naruto," I softly called out to him. He looked up, slightly startled at the sudden company. "Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto said in acknowledgment. His voice was missing its regular bounciness. "What's up Naruto? Is something wrong?" I asked concerned. I sat down leaning on the tree trunk the swing was tied to. Naruto just looked down with a sad face in response. "I've always wanted to be a ninja, Sakura-chan. It's another step closer to being Hokage; another step closer to gaining respect and acknowledgment. B-but... they failed me Sakura-chan. Iruka-sensei didn't pass me because I couldn't do the stupid exam!" I was pretty sure he was seconds away from crying because his eyes were getting all watery.

"Don't worry Naruto. You will be Hokage one day; I just know it! And you'll make an excellent one," I smiled at him.

"Do you really think so Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"I know so Naruto," I confirmed.

Naruto smiled widely at me. "Now come on Naruto. I think now is the time to cash in our second, first date hmm? That sounds kind of messed haha." The Uzumaki boy laughed back.

"Errm, Sakura-chan. I've kind of spent all my money on ramen yesterday so I don't really know where else we can go." The blue eyed blonde explained.

"How about we just go to your house Naruto?" I suggested. I'm actually kind of curious as to what his home looks like. I know he doesn't have any parents; Ino told me. He looks like a messy unorganised kind or guy.

"Well, you see... my apartment isn't really fit for company Sakura-chan. It's real messy and stuff," Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay Naruto, I don't mind. I figured that much anyway," I said.

Naruto just sent another grin and grabbed my hand. I let him pull me to his apartment.

_**Hokage's P.O.V**_

Things with Sakura are going all right from what I have heard. I asked Inoichi how she was doing and he said she is settling in the Yamanaka Compound and Konoha just fine. She and Ino are getting along really well too, just like I expected.

I asked if he wants her to leave the Yamanaka Compound yet but he told me she is welcome to stay with his family as long as I wish her to because they all like her and enjoy her company.

It seems she has learned the basics of life here in Konoha so I wouldn't really mind her going to stay in the Uchiha Compound with Sasuke now. I know he has been waiting pretty patient for her arrival ever since he heard of her existence. He'll look after her; I know that much. He wouldn't want to lose another Uchiha to Itachi.

Maybe it is time to move Sakura to the Uchiha Compound...

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

**YAMANAKA RESIDENCE**

There was a knock on my shared bedrooms door. "Sakura, Hokage-sama is here to see you. He'll be waiting in the lounge; come soon," Ino's mother told me from behind the door.

_I wonder what Third-sama wishes to say to me? _I nodded at Ino as a signal to tell her that I'll be right back.

As I entered the lounge area in Ino's house, I saw the third Hokage sitting down. "You wished to see me, Sandaime-sama?" I asked with a bow of respect.

"Hai Sakura. Come sit; I wish to speak to you about your experience in Konoha." The Sarutobi informed me. I complied with his will and sat, waiting for him to speak once again. "So Sakura, how are you finding Konoha so far? I hope you haven't been having a difficult time adjusting over here."

"I'm having a great time in Konoha, Hokage-sama. I haven't had any difficulties and Ino's here to help me even if I did."

The Sandaime just nodded and then proceeded to question. "It was the Genin exam today. How did you think you did?"

"It was really easy Hokage-sama; I honestly expected more." I truthfully stated.

Hiruzen chuckled before saying"Aa."

"Do you feel you are used to life over here now? I know it has only been just over a week since you came here and there is still a lot for you to learn about the village."

"Hai Hokage-sama. I feel like I truly belong here," I smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that Sakura. I sent you to live here in the Yamanaka Compound so you could befriend Ino because I thought life would be easier for you here if you know someone. But I'm thinking it's time you move to the Uchiha Compound with Sasuke. Like I said, a house has already been readied for you so you don't need to worry about that."

I nodded in understanding. I knew I couldn't stay in the Yamanaka Compound forever, but I seriously don't want to leave! I've been having so much fun here. Ino is like the sister I've never had. I'm really going to miss her. And now I have to live with the Uchiha bastard. Waaaaaaah!

"So Sakura, I want you to pack your things. It's only 19:00 (7pm) now so I'd like you to pack. You can spend the night here or in your house in the Uchiha Compound. If you decide on going to the Uchiha Compound ask Sasuke which house is yours. He will know. You'll see which house is his because it is the biggest there and the only one with lights on. If you don't go today, you'll have to go tomorrow. Is that okay Sakura?" The Sandaime explained.

"Hai Third-sama."I replied.

The third Hokage smiled before giving a small nod and saying goodbye. I sat in the lounge whilst he said his goodbyes to Ino's parents and left. I then went upstairs to speak to Ino. She wasn't going to be happy about this...

_**Ino's P.O.V**_

I was pretty surprised when mum knocked on the door saying Hokage-sama was here to speak to Sakura. I wonder what he wants to talk to her about. It's probably just about how she likes it here in Konoha and things like that. But that didn't stop me from getting curious...

I crept downstairs and stopped when I reached the bottom, to check if anyone was there. I could hear mum humming a random tune in the living area. She must be reading a magazine or something then. Dad is still at work. I made my way towards the lounge area and noticed the door was closed. _Great, now how am I supposed to hear what they're saying?!_ I gently placed my ear towards the door and cupped my hands around it so the sound could travel through better. No result. I couldn't hear what they were saying clearly. I could hear sounds of people speaking, but I can't identify the words correctly. I leaned my weight on the door hoping it would help the results; but nothing really changed. When I heard someone stand up and walk towards the door I ran for it back upstairs.

When I arrived back in my room, I got busy organising my shinobi gear, trying to act as natural as possible so Sakura wouldn't find out that I was trying to eavesdrop downstairs.

A few minutes later, Sakura walked in.

"Ino, I need to talk to you." I looked at her expectedly. "Hokage-sama came here to ask me how I'm finding it here in Konoha." _I knew it_. Sakura sat on the side of her bed before continuing, "I answered truthfully and told him I love it here." She smiled at me, "After that, he said to me that since I feel comfortable in the village now he wants me to move to the Uchiha Compound with Sasuke; like he originally planned."

I froze. Sakura has to move _already_. I knew she had to move to the Uchiha compound eventually; but _now_? She only _just_ moved in though. She's like the sister I've never had; I don't want her to leave yet! But I guess it's not my choice. _And_ it's Sandaime-sama's orders.

I frowned at her. "I understand," she looked at me with a frown of her own. It was like she just read what I was thinking. "But it's okay Sakura! We can always have sleepovers and stuff. Remember that 'Girls Night' I said we should have? We can invite Hinata and have a sleepover at one of our homes hmm? It'd be fun. And besides, now you'll have your own place. You know how cool that is?" I said cheerfully, trying to get her to look on the bright side.

"I guess. And a "Girls Night" does sound fun." Sakura agreed.

"When do you have to leave?" I asked, getting back to the topic at hand.

"Hokage-sama said I can stay one last night over here or go straight to the Uchiha Compound now. If I stay the night here I'll still have to go to the Uchiha Compound tomorrow." Sakura explained.

"Oh you're so lucky you get to live so close to Sasuke-kun you know! I'm jealous!" I squealed to her.

"Errrm... okay," Sakura replied awkwardly.

"When are you leaving then; today or tomorrow?" I asked.

"I was thinking of leaving today. If I do, I'd be able to be more organised for tomorrow and stuff. I'd rather have everything ready so I can focus more on my training." Sakura answered.

"Hmm," I said.

"Ino, do you want to know a secret no one really knows about me?" Sakura offered with a mysterious wink. I'm all in it for secrets so I obviously agreed. "My hair isn't naturally black; I dye it," Sakura announced. _Now I am shocked. I thought black was her natural colour! _

"Then what is your natural colour Saks?" I curiously asked.

Sakura signalled me to come closer as she pulled up a strand of her hair up to show me her roots.

"Pink! How can your hair be pink? Is that even possible?!" I thought (very loudly) out loud. Sakura just nodded with a small smile. "Wow Sakura. I never really thought you'd have pink hair. But do you know what? I think it really suites you. Way more than black. You should just let the black grow out and keep it pink. Trust me; I know my fashion," I winked.

"Do you really think so? I used to always get bullied about it when I was a kid. Other kids used to tease me about it and pull it all the time. They even used to call me Pinky and I hated it. It seriously pissed me off; and it still does. Every since my brother Daisuke died, I've been dying it black." Sakura confessed.

Then I just realised that she opened up to me._ She told me a bit about her past like I asked her to. It must have been hard for her getting teased when she was a kid. And she had a brother... who was killed?! Now I feel really bad for her._ I want to ask her more about her brother but I know I'll be pushing it and should let her tell me more when she feels it is right. So I left it at that.

I helped her pack her things which took over an hour since I _might_ have gone _a little_ over the top when I took her shopping.

"Oh, and Ino; one more thing. I know you were trying to eavesdrop on mine and Hokage-sama's conversation. Yamato-taichou taught me how to sense nearby chakra signatures.

I just giggled nervously.

We hugged goodbye and went downstairs so she could meet my parents before leaving. Dad had just come back from work and Sakura thanked them both for letting her stay and said her goodbyes before walking out of the doors with her two suitcases and back-pack in tow.

The door closed; I never thought I could feel this lonely in my life.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

I was sharpening my kunai when I heard a knock at the door. Who could it be this time? _I hate it whenever people come; it's so annoying because they always interrupt me_.

I was quiet surprised when I saw Sakura standing at the door way with two suitcases.

"Hey Sasuke. Hokage-sama told me I had to move to the Uchiha Compound today and he told me you'd know which one my house is. So... can you please show me?" She asked.

_So she's moving in now huh? __**Finally.**__ An Uchiha belongs in the Uchiha Compound, not the Yamanka Compound. Well, at least she's here now._

"Yeah, follow me," I told her. I decided to help her by carrying one of her suitcases to the house. It only took less than two minutes before we arrived there. It was next to my house so we were practically neighbours.

I went inside and put her suitcase in the master bedroom. Sakura came in a little bit later because she was looking around the house a bit more.

"Is everything to your liking?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Sakura replied.

"Hn. I'll be going now," I announced.

"Err, okay. See you I guess," Sakura said as I made my way out.

"The keys under the mat," I shouted before I closed the door.

I had to get home and get ready for tomorrow, since we're going to be put in out Genin Teams.

**A/N End of chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it :D The next chapter will be about our favourite Genin squad- Team 7! Woo! That means Kakashi is back in the story again! I haven't really wrote about him since I brought Sakura back to Konoha, right?**

**Also, can you guys please check out MarissaFlower? She's an author on FF that's going to write a new SasuSaku High school fic! Put her on author alert and check out her story; it should be out soon!**

**Please R&R! More reviews inspire me to update sooner; so the more reviews I get the more chapters you lot would get! I'm really devoted to writing this fic. It's like nearly four in the morning here in the UK and I'm writing an Author's Note whilst everyone's is sleeping; I'm jealous ;) I'll update in the next week or so guys! Sooner if I get more reviews ;)**


	12. Chapter 12- Team Kakashi

**Uchiha Sakura**

**Summary- Uchiha Sasuke was thought to be the last of the Uchiha Clan, excluding Uchiha Itachi of course. That was until some new information was found about a mysterious dark hared girl known as Sakura, travelling around with red eyes. Witnesses described the eyes and it was soon discovered to be the Sharingan, a special bloodline limit which only Uchihas can do. When Konoha found out, they would do anything to get the Uchiha girl back home where she belongs. What would Sasuke think of this girl?**

**Inner Sakura = **_**Bold**__**Italics**_

**Normal Sakura thinking or Conversing with Inner = **_Regular Italics_

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They really inspire me to continue writing :D **

**Please continue to R&R. I'll always try to reply to your reviews **

_Recap-_

_Sakura's P.O.V_

"_I'm happy to hear that Sakura. I sent you to live here in the Yamanaka Compound so you could befriend Ino because I thought life would be easier for you here if you know someone. But I'm thinking it's time you move to the Uchiha Compound with Sasuke. Like I said, a house has already been readied for you so you don't need to worry about that."_

_I nodded in understanding. I knew I couldn't stay in the Yamanaka Compound forever, but I seriously don't want to leave! I've been having so much fun here. Ino is like the sister I've never had. I'm really going to miss her. And now I have to live with the Uchiha bastard. Waaaaaaah!_

**Chapter 12- Team Kakashi**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I woke up from my most comfortable sleep in years at 05.30am. I don't know why but this is the best sleep I've had since before mum and Daisukes death. Ever since I stepped in to the Uchiha Compound, it felt like I was truly at home. Even though the place is really quiet and all it still feels like I belong here. I didn't mind Ino's place as a temporary home but in this compound it feels so right to call it my home.

I lazed around in bed for half an hour before I finally pulled myself up and headed to the bathroom to freshen up and take a warm, refreshing shower. I took ten minutes in the shower and towel dried my hair. After that, I changed into my clean training clothes and made a light breakfast for myself. I didn't really feel hungry so I settled for some cereal and fruit. It was only 6.45am so I decided to relax for a bit and made my way to sit on the soft couch.

Just as I sat down I heard a firm knocking on the door. _Who could that be? Ino's too lazy to be out of the house this early; I know that for a fact. So it must be... Sasuke? _I gently sprang up from my seat and walked toward the door with soft patting noises of my bare footsteps on the cold wooded floorboards. I unlocked the door and pulled it open to reveal to reveal Sasuke.

"Ohayo Sasuke; what brings you here so early?" I politely asked.

"Hn. Academy. Come on." Said Uchiha grumbled.

"Academy? But the Academy doesn't start for another hour," Sakura stated. "Why do you want to go now?"

"Hn," was all Sasuke said before grabbing Sakura's wrist and pulling her inside with the door closing behind them. Sasuke proceeded pulling Sakura to her bedroom to grab her weapons pouch and then walked them outside. Sakura was still confused so she stayed silent.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"Academy. Now." Sasuke grumbled again.

Sakura understood what he was trying to comply and pulled her wrist back. "I don't want to go to the Academy yet. There's still some time yet and I want to stay at home."

Sasuke looked at me as if I had grown a second head and then spoke, "I like to go to the Academy early, so we **are** going to go early. Come on."

_Who does he think he is thinking he can boss me around like that?_ "If **you** want to go, go; I'm not stopping you. But **I'm** not going yet."

"Tch," Sasuke said with a small glare before grabbing my wrist once again.

My telling him to let go and stop (not pleads. I don't plead) fell upon deaf ears as he pulled me out of the compound gates. No we were in a public are so Sasuke let go of my wrists but he didn't trust me so he held on to my hand instead. Then I realised that we were going to be walking around Konoha holding hands. I tried pulling my hand away in embarrassment but he only strengthened his grip. It seemed he also realised what he was doing because I noticed a small blush that threatened to cover his face.

I just complied with his will because I didn't want to bring too much attention to ourselves.

_**Or because you actually like it...**_

_Shut up_.

**Normal P.O.V**

When Sasuke and Sakura reached the Academy they both had a thick blush on their cheeks. Thankfully, no one was there to witness the two holding hands like a couple. They didn't notice they were still holding hands when they reached the classroom but Sakura let go and pulled her hand back when they parted seats. What surprised Sasuke was when Sasuke tugged it back and lead her to the seat next to his; she gave him a questioning look. "We're not doing training anymore because we're all already Genin now, so we can sit anywhere. Today's when we're going to learn out teams anyway." Sakura just accepted his answer and they both sat silently for the next with fifteen minutes Sasuke taking small looks at Sakura every now and then.

People started to enter the classroom now that it was nearly time for the Academy to start and Sakura was receiving death glares from all of Sasuke's fangirls (which were all the girls in the room so far). _If they saw me and Sasuke holding hands before they'd be sure to try and strangle me._ Sakura sighed out loud.

The classroom was already half full when an Uzumaki boy stepped in. "Sakura-chan!" He shouted as he saw Sakura sitting down. He waved his hands in a frantic manner with a wide smile on his face as he walked up to the desk. "Hey Sakura-chan, why are you sitting with the teme for? He's too much of a teme for you to sit next to; you shouldn't socialise with teme's. Oh my god I bet the teme forced you to sit with him because he's jealous that I'm more attractive than him!" Naruto's expression changed to shocked. "Stupid Sasuke-teme, leave Sakura-chan alone. I can't believe I have to do this but I'm going to have to report you to 999!" **(A/N 999 is the number for emergency services; like in the US people use 911 but in UK we use 999) **Fake tears sprouted from Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke punched him hard on his shoulder and said "Shut up dobe; leave us alone and go annoy someone else."

Naruto was about to say something before Sakura quickly intervened. "Knock it off you two, you're acting like children." Both boys sat back down on either side of Sakura. A childish pout graced Naruto's face as an irritated look did Sasuke's.

After a minute Naruto forgot about everything and started talking about his evening to Sakura. "So I went to old man Ichiraku's for some ramen because I was hungry and didn't know what to eat so I decided on Ramen (obviously) and I ordered about fifteen bowls of ramen and Ayame-oneesan gave me two of those bowls for free since I had just came back from training and she told me that a growing boy has to eat and I agreed and ate them all and after I paid her and left I went home and felt hungry again and then I thought what's better to eat than ramen?' and I concluded 'nothing of course' so I whipped out my secret stash of instant-ramen and heated them with hot water and then ate them all and I felt so full so I thought I'd relax a bit to let the food digest before I go to sleep so I found an old magazine and saw an advertisement for this new ramen brand called 'radical ramen' and I was like 'oooooh that sounds so cool I really need to try it out sometime' so before I go home I'm going to go buy some and..." I was really amazed that Naruto spoke incredibly fast and didn't even need pause for a single breath during his speech.

"...Dobe" Sasuke said interrupting Naruto.

"Hey you stupid Sasuke-teme I wasn't talking to you! You should stop butting in to mine and Sakura-chan's conversations, right Sakura-chan?" Naruto shouted. Sakura just nodded cursing her luck for sitting to the world's number one emo-bitch and the universes loudest being. She usually found Naruto's conversation quite entertaining and humorous, but since _someone_ interrupted her relaxation time at home she couldn't focus properly and was beginning to get a headache.

Sakura just nodded because she couldn't be bothered doing anything else. She put her head on the desk and closed her eyes hoping to rest a little. Not even a minute later Iruka walked in with papers in hand.

"As you all know," the Chuunin ranked shinobi began, "you have all passed the Genin exams which mean you have graduated from the Academy. The step after graduating is being assigned to your new Genin teams. I will now announce them, but let me make a few points clear to you before I do: You cannot change teams, swap teammates so you're with a friend and I do not want to hear any complaints regarding the teams you have been put in. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai Iruka-sensei," the class chorused.

"Good." Iruka then looked down at the sheet and began to read. "Team 7- Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto jumped up from his seat cheering with a fist raised in the air as Sakura smiled at him. "...and Uchiha Sasuke." A depressed look made its way onto Naruto's face as he groaned and banged his head against the desk in front of him. The Uchiha boy just smirked.

"Team 8," Iruka continued, "Hyuuga Hinata, Abarame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba." Hinata blushed lightly, Akamaru barked and Shino just looked at his two new teammates. "Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru."

"What did you say before about being teamed up with me Ino?" Shikamaru sarcastically asked. Ino groaned out loud.

Before Iruka came in, Ino was having a conversation with Shikamaru about how he finds everything so 'troublesome'. "I'd hate to be teamed with you Shikamaru, you find everything so troublesome." Ino said.

"Why do girls have to be so damn troublesome?" Shikamaru asked himself.

_**Back to the present**_

"You will be meeting with your new senseis after lunch break. I have to say it has been a pleasure teaching you and I hope you will all become capable shinobi in the future," Iruka nodded his goodbye as everyone stood to leave the classroom.

**Ino's P.O.V**

_Oh my god, Sakura is soooo lucky she got to be in the same team as Sasuke-kun. First she gets to more or less live with him and now she gets to be in the same team as him; they'll be spending so much time together. Ugh I'm so jealous._

"Hey Ino," Sakura greeted.

"Hey Sakura," I greeted back as we made our way to sit under the sakura tree to eat our lunch. I've always loved this sakura tree so me and Sakura eat under this tree everyday at the Academy. I guess since this is our last day here it would be our last time eating under here. This place (the Academy) holds so many great memories.

"You're so luck you know. I wish I was on a team with Sasuke-kun; I'm not so sure about Naruto though," I confessed.

Sakura just shrugged and said "It's an alright team I guess. Me and Naruto are pretty good friends already but I'm not quite sure about Sasuke. He seems very bossy and egoistic."

"Yeah but that's what makes him so cool," I sighed dreamily.

"So how was your first night in the Uchiha Compound?" I asked.

"Oh, it was alright. It's kind of lonely but I guess I'll get used to it. The house is already furnished and everything and I've already unpacked my clothes and stuff. It must have been really hard on Sasuke to live there all by himself for so many years," Sakura told me.

"Hmmm," I replied. "So I talked to Hinata yesterday about our sleepover and stuff and she said she'd ask her dad. Her dads pretty strict and all but she told me this morning he said he'd let her go because you're going and you'd be a good influence on Hinata since you're Uchiha and all," I explained.

Sakura looked down with a frown before letting out a small "Hn."

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just don't like it when people call me Uchiha. I've never really considered myself to be Uchiha since the Uchiha name comes from my father's side and I hate him. Me and my brother always considered ourselves to be Haruno, like our mother," Sakura expressed.

_Really? I wonder why?_

Just as Sakura was about to continue, the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. We both stood up and walked to back to the classroom in silence.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Everyone just came back from lunch and was sitting in their new teams.

After half an hour all of the sensei's had came to take their teams... except ours. Who knows what's taking him so long? Me and Sakura are just sitting quietly at our desks whilst the dobe's being a dobe (as usual).

**2 hours later**

"I can't take it anymore! All the other teams sensei's came two and a half hours ago; where's ours?!"

"Wow, the dobe can tell time. I never really thought he had it in him," Sasuke sarcastically remarked.

"Did you say something Sasuke?" Naruto asked not knowing he had been insulted.

"Hn."

"I've got an idea! Let's pull a prank on him for taking so long. I'll put this eraser on the door and it'd fall on his head. It's genius!" Naruto giggled.

"But Naruto, do you seriously think our sensei would fall for that? He is Jonin rank you know," Sakura stated.

"Sakura's right; an elite shinobi would never fall for something so stupid," Sasuke agreed.

As soon as that was said, the door slowly began to open. All three faces turned to see the result of Naruto's trick.

A frowning grey haired man entered with an eraser on his head. "My first impressions of you: I hate you all." The Genin sweat dropped. "Come and meet me at the roof," Kakashi told them before he poofed away.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto exchanged looks before making their way towards the roof.

The three sat down opposite Kakashi and waited for him to speak. "First I want to know more about you; tell me about yourselves. Like what are your names? Likes and dislikes? Hobbies? Dreams for the future?"

"How? You show us first," Sakura asked confused.

"Well my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. Dreams... I have a few hobbies. Kakashi said.

"So all we found out about was your name," Sakura stated.

"Yes," the Copy Nin replied. "Now you on the right, go."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebyo. I like cup ramen but I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought me even more! I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence.

"Interesting; Sakura, your turn." Kakashi ordered.

_Wait, how does Kakashi-sensei know Sakura? I thought we all just properly met him for the first time. Oh yeah; I remember now. He went on the retrieval mission with that ANBU squad to collect Sakura._

"My name is... Sakura. I like spending time with my friends and stuff. I don't like egoistical emo-bitches. I guess my like is also a hobby. And my aspiration for the future: to be a great kunoichi,"

_Why did she miss the Uchiha? It's Uchiha Sakura not just... Sakura. And who did she mean by emo-bitch?!_

Kakashi's one visible eye looked at me as indication for me to speak.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there are not a lot of things that I like. Also I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan" I don't know why but my eyes turned to Sakura when I said that. "And to... kill a certain man."

"You three all have unique personalities," Kakashi observed "I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."

Naruto got excited and shouted "what kind of mission sir?!"

"First we're going to do something that all four of us can do," Kakashi replied.

"What what what, what is it?!" Naruto asked getting impatient.

"Survival training." Kakashi answered.

"Survival training?" Naruto repeated in a questioning tone.

"Why are we going to train if it's a mission? We've been training in the Academy already," Sakura stated.

"This isn't just any training," Kakashi informed us.

"Then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Meet me in the training ground at 5.00am sharp," Kakashi turned to leave. "Oh, and don't eat anything unless you want to be sick." All three of us gulped.

With that, he poofed into a thin white smoke and disappeared.

Me and Sakura turned to Naruto who looked pretty scared. Sakura looked like she wanted to burst out laughing but I kept my usual emotionless self.

I stood up to leave to train. "Hey Sakura-chan, do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked with a shy blush planted on his cheeks. Sakura smiled at his behaviour and said "sure Naruto."

"I'll walk you home Sakura; we live close anyways and I'm going there now," I don't know why but I don't want the dobe walking her home.

Naruto frowned and Sakura noticed this. "No, I want to go with Naruto," Sakura said and grabbed Naruto's hand with her own. I felt a twinge of... jealousy. No, Uchiha's don't get jealous; especially of a dobe. Plus we already held hands this morning.

They began walking away.

"No, I'll take you." I commanded as I roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Naruto. Now Sakura looked really pissed. She opened her mouth to speak (shout) but Naruto beat her to it. "What's your problem teme?! I said I'm going to walk her home _so __**I'm**__ going to walk her home._ Now don't you have some emo things to do? Go away."

My grip tightened on Sakura's forearm as I glared fiercely at Naruto.

"Let go of my arm Uchiha," Sakura spoke through gritted teeth. "Or I'll make sure you'll never be able to revive your clan," she threatened.

_What does she mean by that? As if __**she**__ can threaten __**me**__. Even though I have no idea how she can stop me repopulating my clan._

I guess I spent too much time because she kneed me in the balls.

My hold on her arm loosened as I dropped to the ground, groaning in pain.

"I warned you Uchiha," Sakura said. "Now come on Naruto let's go," her once evil aura evaporated and went back to her normal cheerful one. She smiled at Naruto as she enveloped their hands and walked off.

"Tch." I spoke, still in pain.

After a minute I stood up and dust myself off. I fixed what was broken of my pride and bruised ego and walked off into the training ground with a scowl firmly planted onto my face.

**Normal P.O.V**

Naruto and Sakura were walking hand-in-hand down the busy streets of Konoha.

"Naruto, I thought you failed your Genin exams. How did you graduate?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh yeah," Naruto remembered. "It's a long story. You know that white haired examiner: Mizuki, he's evil. He wanted a scroll and convinced me to steal it and I got in trouble and Iruka-sensei came and..." Sakura tuned out the rest because she knew it was going to be a _really_ long story.

Her thoughts drifted back to earlier in the afternoon.

What's wrong with Sasuke? I mean seriously. Who does he think he is ordering me around like that?! He really pissed me of then. But it was kind of cute how jealous he got. I guess the only reason I held Naruto's hand was to make him jealous like that. Okay so I might have a teensy tiny crush on him (Sasuke) but so what! It's just a crush. They go away eventually... right?

Sakura sighed out loud.

They were walking past many building and shops when Sakura spotted Hinata.

"Hey Naruto look it's Hinata," Sakura informed him.

"Oh. Okay." Naruto spoke bored.

"Don't you like Hinata? She's so cute and kind," Sakura described.

"Yeah I guess she is but she's kind of weird. She always goes red and faints around me. I think she's uncomfortable when she's close to me, like everybody else... except you Sakura-chan!" Naruto brightened up after being all gloomy.

Sakura smiled at him before speaking again. "Yeah but Naruto, I don't think she feels uncomfortable around you. I think she just feels shy."

"Shy? Why would she feel shy around me?" Naruto spoke rather loudly. You could tell he was really confused.

"Maybe she... likes you," Sakura winked at Naruto.

Naruto flushed bright red. "S-she likes me?" Naruto stuttered. Sakura didn't do anything except grin. "Why don't we call her over and ask her?" Sakura advised.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto shouted again and again even though the Hyuuga girl was already making her way towards the two.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata quietly asked, twiddling her fingers.

"Is it true that you-" Naruto started but was cut off by Sakura elbowing him in the stomach. "Naruto you baka; don't be so straight forward. You'll embarrass her." Sakura harshly whispered.

"Oh, then what should I do?" Naruto asked.

"Ask her out on a date," Sakura told him.

"So Hinata-chan, do you want to go on a date with me?" Naruto asked with a faint blush on his cheeks.

When Naruto added the suffix on Hinata's name she went bright red and now that he asked her out, she felt like she was about to faint.

"I-I'd love to, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed cutely.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted punching a fist into the air. "Why don't you come too, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

_Kami, Naruto is just too clueless. Why would he invite me on his date with Hinata? _

Hinata frowned after he asked Sakura to join them. "Errm, sorry Naruto but I'm busy." Sakura told him.

"Doing what?" Naruto questioned.

"She's going on a date with me," a new voice said.

All three of them turned around to see the holder of the voice. It was Sasuke.

"Since when did you score a date with Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto interrogated.

"That's none of your business dobe," Sasuke pointed out.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura's beautiful face and spoke "Kakashi-sensei came up to me a bit ago and informed me that some the Genins are having a little get-together like thing in the bathing house in two hours."

"Oh, okay." Naruto half shouted. "Well I'm going to go home and get ready then. I'll see you there, Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan"

Hinata blushed violently at what Naruto said. Sakura spoke, "actually, no you won't Naruto. The females and male bathe separately; unless you decide to play peeping-tom." It looked as though the thought had just struck Naruto's head and an excited expression covered his face. "And if you do, I will break your face," Sakura threatened. Sasuke smirked at Sakura's words; he too wasn't up for Naruto trying to peep on Sakura, he didn't really care about the other girls though.

"Well since I have a date with Hinata-chan, and you, teme have got a date with Sakura-chan, why don't we just go on a double date?" Naruto recommended.

Just as Sakura was about to say no Sasuke stepped in. "For once you've actually came up with a pretty good idea, dobe."

"Thank you. HEY!" Naruto just realised he got insulted again.

"Sure we'll go on your double date," Sasuke complied.

If Sasuke didn't agree to the double date he knew he wouldn't have really got to go on a date with Sakura. Now that he agreed to it he'd be able to go on one with her.

"I'll finish walking you home Sakura. Dobe, you can take Hinata."

"Okay, see you tomorrow at 5.00am Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he retreated towards the Hyuuga Compound with the Hyuuga heiress next to him. He then began babbling to her about ramen again.

"Why did you say we had a date and then agreed on a double date?!" A furious Sakura asked. Sasuke had to admit she looked pretty damn hot when she's angry. He likes that she is feisty.

"I don't see why you are so angry Sakura. You should be happy you'd be able to help Naruto on his date so he doesn't mess anything up. Whilst I would like to see the dobe make a fool of himself," Sasuke stated.

Sakura didn't say anything but just grabbed his hand as a way of saying 'thank you'. Her pride wouldn't allow her to actually say it out loud. Both Genin blushed as they silently walked home hand-in-hand.

Sakura was searching for a towel to take to the bath house when she heard her landline ring. "Hello?" Sakura said in a questioning tone. She was curious to who was ringing her and how they got her number. "Hey Sakura! Its Ino here," Ino greeted from her landline. If it was Ino Sakura didn't even want to know how she got her number. Ino had a way of getting things; Sakura knew that much.

"So are you coming to the bath in a couple of hours?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I'm just getting ready." Sakura told her.

"Okay. It's going to be so weird walking around Konoha in our pyjamas after," Ino laughed.

"Why would we do that?" Sakura asked.

"Well you're not going to go back in your training clothes are you? That'd just be weirder than walking around the village in your pyjamas!" Ino over reacted.

"Is everyone going to go home in their pyjamas?" Sakura asked nervously. She didn't want to be the only person walking around the village in her pyjamas.

"Yeah. Well with the exception of Sasuke of course. I wouldn't really think he'd do that." Ino thought.

"True," Sakura agreed. "See you later then."

"Yeah, bye!" Ino said.

_Walking around Konoha in my pyjamas. Yeah that will be one weird experience. _

**Sakura's P.O.V**

It hadn't taken me long to get ready for the bath house so I still had a bit of time to kill before I had to go there. So I decided to look around the Uchiha Compound since I haven't really done that yet.

I walked out of the front door and just followed the path. There were so many empty shops and houses. It hurt Sakura to see that everywhere was so empty.

_Sasuke must have had a really hard time here._

She was so lost in thought she hadn't realised where she was.

She looked up to see a huge gate with the words 'Uchiha Graveyard' written on it. _Graveyard? This must be where all the Uchiha's had been buried._

I slowly pushed the creaking gate open a quietly stepped in. I didn't know why I was being so silent. I think it's because I didn't want to disturb the dead Uchiha's rest.

My instincts told me to keep on moving forward, past all of the other gravestones and towards one in particular. I stopped in front of it and sat on the ground. The gravestone read 'Uchiha Kizashi'.

_Father_

Tears filled my eyes, but I wouldn't allow them to be wasted on that _man_.

_But I won't waste them on that man. I'll use them on mine and Daisuke's fatherless childhood. I'll use them on our uncompleted family. I'll use them on mum's partner less life._

Before I knew it, crystal water was flowing freely down my flushed cheeks. I was softly sobbing to myself, relieving myself of all the pain I had to face. The pain of losing my mother and brother. The pain of my own village turning away from me. The pain of being alone.

"S-Sakura?" A voice called out. I recognised it. It was Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he crouched down to see my sobbing form.

I didn't reply.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked. It was obvious he wasn't used to these kinds of situations.

I still didn't say anything.

He slowly and unsurely brought his arm around my waist and pulled my tiny form to press on his chest. I didn't do anything to break out of his hold; I found his scent really comforting. I didn't feel embarrassed as I would think I would. I felt _safe_ in his hold and believed I could let everything out. I sobbed harder and harder.

"Shhhhh, its okay Sakura. Everything will be alright," Sasuke cooed to me whilst stroking my hair. He held me firmly to him and began planting soft kisses on my head. I never really thought Sasuke would act like this. He seemed like one of those guys that are like 'I'm too cool for you'. But it seems that he behaves differently in his own home. I'm glad he is comfortable to act as his true self around me as I am with him. I would never usually cry in front of anyone. In fact I haven't cried since Daisuke's death; I found tears to be pointless as they didn't fix anything. But they were a good way to let everything out I guess.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Come on Sakura," Sasuke said as he brought his hand back from around her waist and gently pulled her up by her hand.

Sakura stood up but her legs were shaking. Sasuke noticed this and turned around and bent down. He grabbed the bottom of her legs and pulled her onto his back so he was giving her a piggyback. Sakura nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck and tried to get herself to calm down and stop crying.

After a few minutes they passed Sakura's home and went towards Sasuke's. He went inside with Sakura still on his back and went straight to the kitchen. He sat her on the worktop and went to find a paper towels so he could dampen them in the sink.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I was really shocked when I saw Sakura crying in the graveyard. I would never have imagined her looking so vulnerable in my life.

When I walked up to her, I didn't know what to do. So I just acted by instinct and held her close. It had never felt so _right_ to hold someone like that. Long ago I decided I had a tiny little crush on her but, this just felt different. When I kneeled in front of her and looked into her sore emerald eyes I noticed that she looked like a weeping angel (no not a Doctor Who weeping angle. Those are _scary_ :o ).

When I helped her stand up I saw that her legs were shaking so I gave her a piggyback to my house. There was no way I was just going to drop her at her home and leave her to deal with herself. Us Uchihas must stick together.

I walked into my house and went towards the kitchen. I sat Sakura on the worktop and began to search for some paper towels. After I found them, I poured water over them in the sink and went to Sakura.

She was looking down but I tilted her face up to look at me. With my fingers still underneath her chin, I started wiping her tear streaked cheeks until they went back to their normal colour. Her eyes were still a bit sore but most of the redness was gone and she had calmed down a lot; her legs were no longer shaking.

I wiped her teary eyes and gave her a glass of water. She drank it and quietly thanked me before facing her head back down in embarrassment.

I cupped her face and brought it up to look at me. I noticed how plump and shiny her lips looked and I couldn't help but lean down and capture her lips with mine. She looked a bit surprised but didn't do anything to end our lip-lock. After a few seconds she even started kissing back slightly. _Slightly_. But hey, she still kissed back.

I understand why she was crying. It's only us two that will _really_ understand each other. Nobody else's clan have been massacred. Only _ours_.

After the day of the massacre, I never cried. I've had all of my emotions bottled inside of me for years. I've never really met someone that truly understands what it's like, until Sakura came. I feel like I can trust her.

Sakura slid from the worktop to settle her feet on the floor and stood up.

After seeing Sakura upset, I started to feel the same. I feel like I need to release myself too. I feel like I need to wash away all my pain.

But not yet.

"Come on Sakura, we're going to get late." I informed her as I grabbed her hand and walked her to her house to collect her things.

After that, we walked silently to the bath house.

**Ino's P.O.V**

As soon as Sakura walked through the ladies changing room door I jumped her.

"Pink bitch!" I shouted.

"Stop raping me Ino-pig!" Sakura screamed.

Snickers were heard on the other side of the wall. The walls separating the girls and boys changing room and bathing area were pretty thin so if you shouted or said something loudly they'd be able to hear you. There was no doubt they heard that.

Sakura was still fully dressed (obviously since she only just came in) and I was in my underwear.

"But you're so damn sexy," I teased whispering hotly in her ear.

"Get off," Sakura said before pushing me off of her.

Whilst she was undressing I purposely pretended to stare to make her uncomfortable.

"It's only me, you, Hinata, and this girl called Tenten. She's a Genin from Team Guy. I've never heard of him either," I told Sakura whilst she nodded a reply.

We entered the bathing area and sat in the tub. Sakura greeted Hinata and introductions were swapped between her and Tenten.

"Hey Hinata, you haven't properly introduced yourself to Tenten yet." I noticed.

"Oh, me any Tenten already know each other. My cousin, Neji, is on Team Guy too." Hinata explained.

"Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he's the ultra-hot Hyuuga prodigy." I sighed with a dreamy look.

"Okay," Sakura said.

We all relaxed in the bath for a bit before I came up with an idea.

"Come on guys lets have some fun!" I shouted. I grabbed a bar of soap and started rubbing it on the ground to make it all slippery. "Let's slide all over the place. C'mon it'd be joke!"

"Sure, why not?" Sakura agreed with a giggle.

"I'm in," Tenten nodded.

"Errrmm," Hinata hesitated but then complied with a "yes".

"Me first!" I shouted. I slid on my knees and started screaming "wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I was sliding all over the place.

"My turn!" Sakura shouted as she also started sliding on her knees.

Hinata and Tenten went together and we were all slipping all over the place. We were glad it was only us in the bathing house today so we got privacy. We were all just screaming and being really loud and laughing until Sakura noticed something.

"Hey guys," Sakura whispered trying to get our attention.

"What's up Sakura? Why are you whispering?" I asked in a hushed tone.

Hinata and Tenten also stopped to listen to what Sakura had to say.

"Why are the guys so quiet on the other side?" Sakura asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

We all flushed red in embarrassment.

We don't know how long we stayed silent for. Then we heard a voice.

"Do you think they're done now?"

"Neji," Tenten mouthed to us.

"Well that was entertaining, dattebyo."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered.

"Girls are so troublesome."

"Shikamaru," Ino spoke.

"Hn."

"Sasuke," Sakura quietly whispered.

A few seconds later, all girls burst into a fit of giggles. They just couldn't stop. They were actually rolling around in laughter and because the floor was still slippery they started flying all over the place again.

"I guess not," the Hyuuga boy noticed.

"Woohoo!" Naruto shouted.

A slap was heard followed by Naruto hissing in pain and a "dobe."

"So troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, followed by a cute bark from Kiba's dog Akamaru.

"Okay I've got another idea. Why don't we like launch each other? You know how people do the hammer throw, like that; except with not as much force. It'd be wicked!" My face lit up in excitement.

All the girls smiled as I rubbed more soap on the floor to renew the slipperiness.

"Come on Saki, I'll let you go first." I winked.

I put my arms underneath hers and crossed my wrists above her chest and began to spin her around. I dropped her to the floor as she began spinning around in circles on her butt and was giggling.

Next Tenten went and then Hinata launched me. Sakura got back up and threw herself and Hinata so their arms were hooked and they were back to back whilst they were spiralling with each other everywhere.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

After me and Sakura arrived here, we both parted ways to undress.

As soon as I entered the male changing rooms I heard someone shout "pink bitch!" and then a banging noise.

"Stop raping me Ino-pig!" I heard Sakura shout.

It seemed all the other guys here heard and Naruto and Kiba started snickering.

Everyone was in the changing room. Me, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hyuuga Neji and some guy called Rock Lee. Even that dog was here.

Everybody knows Hyuuga Neji; he's supposed to be a prodigy. Tch. I bet I'd be able to beat him any day.

We entered the bathing area and started washing ourselves, until we heard some noise coming from the other side of the wall. We all turned to look at the wall separating the girls from us guys.

"Wheeeeeeee!"

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"Hahahahahahah!"

Heeeeheeeheeeehee!"

"This is so much fun!"

"Whoooooooo!"

Sliding and slipping noises were also heard.

_What are they doing?_

We were all silent and watching the wall.

They went on giggling and squealing. I could tell apart Sakura's from everyone else's and I'm really glad she's okay now. I smirked as she continued giggling and screaming in joy.

Suddenly all of the sounds stopped.

I think they'd just realised that us lot were all listening.

It seemed like they were in shock as no sounds were heard at all for a few second.

"Do you think they're done now?" Neji asked.

"Well that was entertaining, dattebyo." Naruto smiled.

"Girls are so troublesome," the lazy genius pointed out.

"Hn," was all I said.

A few seconds later a fit of continuous laughter was heard.

"I guess not," the Hyuuga boy noticed.

"Woohoo!" Naruto shouted.

I slapped Naruto across his head, "dobe."

"So troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, followed by bark from Kiba's dog Akamaru.

More slipping noises were heard from the other side of the wall.

Everyone else was still silent but made their way to the bath. We all relaxed whilst we listened to the noisy girls on the other side. I have to admit, they're pretty entertaining.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

We all stood up again to be launched. Ino grabbed me again and spun me. This time I went flying to a pile of soap and sponges and towel piles at the corner of the room.

CRASH!

I dove right into the pile of soaps, towels and sponges.

All the girls and guys were silent. I poked my head up and shouted "I'm okay!"

All of the girls and boys roared with laughter from both bathing areas; I also laughed with them.

Next Tenten came up with the idea of seeing who can make the biggest splash.

First Tenten jumped then Hinata, then Ino, then me. Hinata made the smallest blast, then me, then Tenten, and Ino made the biggest splash. The whole room was flooded in water and soap. "It's obvious that you'd make the biggest splash Ino, since you always eat like a pig." I joked.

"Hey!" Ino shouted as she jumped on me and pushed us both into the water.

"Us to both have sexy bodies. Why don't we-" Ino began, but I splashed a load of water on her face. We both started splashing water on each other's faces and then Tenten and Hinata joined in.

"Let's all jump in together!" Hinata suggested.

We all nodded eagerly and stood at the edge of the bath. We linked our arms to form a human chain and all screamed as we jumped in.

There was a 20cm gap at the top of the wall separating us from the boys but the rooms were high so no one would be able to peep.

Half of the water from the bath flew over the wall and soaked all of the guys' heads.

"HEY!" They shouted.

We all stayed silent until I decided to speak up. "Yes?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible, acting as if we hadn't just splashed half a tub of water onto their faces accidentally-on-purpose.

Ino laughed into her hand whilst the other girls quietly giggled to themselves.

"Tch. Never mind," Sasuke said letting out an irritated sigh.

"Come on guys, it's getting late. I think we should get dressed and head out before the boys decide to murder us," Ino advised.

We all listened and dried ourselves in the changing rooms before getting dressed into our pyjamas.

"Sasuke's going to kill me," I said to Ino.

"Hmm. Why don't you just stay the night at my house? You're already in your pyjamas and you've left some spare clothes and weapons there from when you used to stay with us. Mum and dad said you're welcome to stay with us anytime." Ino offered.

"Thanks Ino," I smiled.

"Come, I think them lot are getting dressed." Ino said getting serious.

Poor Hinata had to wait for her cousin since he had to escort her home. I feel sorry for what he's going to say to her. And of course we invited Tenten to our 'Girl's Night' in a few days.

"We should definitely do this again sometimes," I said with a small laugh. All girls nodded.

"No, no we shouldn't," said Sasuke's voice. We all jumped and turned to see Sasuke with all the other guys behind him. He definitely didn't look like a happy bunny. There was a scowl planted on his face as he grabbed my arm. "Come on Sakura; we need to go home," Sasuke ordered with no room for complaint as he dragged me off. But I still tried anyways.

"But I'm staying the night at Ino's," I told him.

"No, you are staying in the Uchiha Compound." He commanded with a fierce look in his eye.

I gulped but still didn't give up. "No I'm staying at Ino's." Kami, I sound like a whining child. "Yamanaka-san said I am welcome to stay anytime I like. And Sasuke, I don't remember you being my dad to tell me what to do!"

The little crowd behind us watched in amusement.

"Tch," was all Sasuke said before letting go of my arm and walking off in the direction of the Uchiha Compound.

"You should have just listened to him Sakura," Ino told me.

"It was you that told me to stay with you," I reminded her.

"Yeah but Sasuke-kun's so cool. You should listen to what he says," Ino sighed dreamily.

"Whatever. Let's go," I said.

With that, we stalked off to the Yamanaka Compound. I noticed Neji looking at me. He wasn't glaring or anything; he looked at me with... admiration? I'm sure it is. Oh well. I just shrugged it off.

Me and Ino walked down now silent roads of Konoha giggling and talking about our time in the bath house.

**Normal P.O.V**

Little did Sakura know, they were being watched all that time by a protective Uchiha boy.

**A/N This Chapter is complete! Please review! :D I hope you liked the SasuSaku moment and found the bath house part humorous :) I had fun writing it :p**

**If anyone is in need of a Beta Reader for any kind of Naruto fic PM me!**

**Check out this new community called 'SasuSaku Paradise' it's got some really good SasuSaku fics in there. My favourite is called 'Fatal Attractions' by KahilaxBeloved. Check it out!**

**I'll update soon ;) Like in a week. I always update in within two weeks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Uchiha Sakura**

**Summary- Uchiha Sasuke was thought to be the last of the Uchiha Clan, excluding Uchiha Itachi of course. That was until some new information was found about a mysterious dark hared girl known as Sakura, travelling around with red eyes. Witnesses described the eyes and it was soon discovered to be the Sharingan, a special bloodline limit which only Uchihas can do. When Konoha found out, they would do anything to get the Uchiha girl back home where she belongs. What would Sasuke think of this girl?**

**Inner Sakura = **_**Bold**__**Italics**_

**Normal Sakura thinking or Conversing with Inner = **_Regular Italics_

* * *

_Recap-_

"We should definitely do this again sometimes," I said with a small laugh. All girls nodded.

"No, no we shouldn't," said Sasuke's voice. We all jumped and turned to see Sasuke with all the other guys behind him. He definitely didn't look like a happy bunny. There was a scowl planted on his face as he grabbed my arm. "Come on Sakura; we need to go home," Sasuke ordered with no room for complaint as he dragged me off. But I still tried anyways.

"But I'm staying the night at Ino's," I told him.

"No, you are staying in the Uchiha Compound." He commanded with a fierce look in his eye.

I gulped but still didn't give up. "No I'm staying at Ino's." Kami, I sound like a whining child. "Yamanaka-san said I am welcome to stay anytime I like. And Sasuke, I don't remember you being my dad to tell me what to do!"

The little crowd behind us watched in amusement.

"Tch," was all Sasuke said before letting go of my arm and walking off in the direction of the Uchiha Compound.

"You should have just listened to him Sakura," Ino told me.

"It was you that told me to stay with you," I reminded her.

"Yeah but Sasuke-kun's so cool. You should listen to what he says," Ino sighed dreamily.

"Whatever. Let's go," I said.

With that, we stalked off to the Yamanaka Compound. I noticed Neji looking at me. He wasn't glaring or anything; he looked at me with... admiration? I'm sure it is. Oh well. I just shrugged it off.

Me and Ino walked down now silent roads of Konoha giggling and talking about our time in the bath house.

**Normal P.O.V**

Little did Sakura know, they were being watched all that time by a protective Uchiha boy.

* * *

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

After me and Ino arrived at her house we retired straight to the bedroom. It was so much fun in the bath house today, but all of the messing around really got us tired and I have to be up really early tomorrow morning.

Its 10:00pm right now and I have to wake up at 04.00am so I can get ready within the hour for 05.00am. It won't take long to get ready since all I have to do is shower, get dressed and go. I have to miss breakfast.

It was actually pretty funny when all the guys got soaked on the other side. I wish I could've seen their faces though. Especially Sasuke's; it must have been _priceless_.

I grinned.

But seriously, who did he think he was back then? Sure I had only stayed one night in the Uchiha Compound after my stay at the Yamanaka Compound; but what's it to him? I guess I should be trying to get used living in the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke's right (no matter how much it hurt to admit).

I won't stay anywhere for a while; but what about the sleepover thing? I guess I'll just have to host it in my house. I hope Sasuke won't mind. Actually, I don't care if he minds or not; I'm going to host it. I don't need his permission.

_**Yeah! Who is he to tell us what to do?! Just because he HOT and-**_

_I thought you died._

_**I love you too**_

_Whatever_

_**So, remember when Sasuke kissed us (insert squeal)**_

_So what... It isn't a big deal or anything. _

_**Of course it is idiot girl! He took our first kiss... It was perfect.**_

_Sure it was nice and all... but that doesn't mean it actually meant something!_

_**Honey, you're in denial. I bet we stole his first kiss too.**_

_Actually, no. But guess who did: NARUTO! He was telling me the other day about how he was glaring Sasuke down and Shikamaru accidentally pushed him and he went straight into Sasuke's lips. I couldn't stop laughing when he told me; I could imagine Sasuke's face when it all happened. HAHHAHAHAH!_

_**Oh, how...romantic. Well hey at least it wasn't a girl. So... does that mean Naruto and Sasuke are gay together?**_

_What? No!_

_**So we've still got a chance?**_

_Of cour- I mean SHUT UP!_

"So Ino," I said trying to capture the blonde's attention. She was sitting at her vanity in her pyjamas, brushing her long hair. She hummed to show her acknowledgment. "I was thinking we'd do our girl sleepover thing at my house in the Uchiha Compound."

Ino tuned to face me with a look of shock which soon turned to excitement and happiness. "In the Uchiha Compound next door to _Sasuke-kun_? Yes yes YES!" She's literally jumping around the room now.

I'm beginning to regret my decision now but I know the pig won't let me go back on my words. Oh well.

"So who's your team's sensei, piggy?" I curiously asked.

Ino let the 'piggy' slide and replied "he's the Sandaime's son: Sarutobi Asuma."

"Is he like strict or too soft or..."

"Naa, he's okay actually. I think once we get to know him better we'll all get along really well," Ino told me. "So who's your sensei?"

"He's this weird grey haired guy called Hatake Kakashi. He where's a mask, and covers his right eye with his forehead protector because he's got Sharingan. He likes to get straight to the point but I think he'd be a pretty cool sensei later on too." I described.

Ino nodded as she tucked herself underneath the duvet and closed her eyes to rest. Sakura turned of her lamp and did the same.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Ino was a sleep within minutes but Sakura was awake with thoughts of Sasuke plaguing her mind.

Memories of her and Sasuke in the graveyard replayed in her mind.

_His hold on me was so warm and comforting. His kisses were soft and gentle. His coos were soothing and comforting. His touch was warm and loving._

_His scent is so intoxicating. I could see the kindness in his inky black eyes as he dried my tears and cupped my face with the utmost care. His kiss was amazing; mind blowing and passionate but gentle and shy all the same._

_My hand in his made me feel safe and protected; his warmth is so comforting._

_I miss him._

* * *

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

**EARLIER**

This evening was actually entertaining in the bath house. That was until a load of water was thrown on us over the wall. I bet they flooded the ladies area.

They left as soon as that happened. Clever girls; they knew we're going to be pissed. A few minutes later, us guys went to get dried and dressed. It seemed they weren't expecting us out so soon since they were still talking to each other outside.

"We should definitely do this again sometimes," I heard Sakura say with a small laugh. All girls nodded.

"No, no we shouldn't," I said announcing mine and the rest of the Genin boy's presence. They all jumped in shock and turned to face us. I definitely wasn't happy. (Wait, I'm never happy. I should say 'wasn't in a good mood') "Come on Sakura, we need to go home" I ordered as I grabbed her arm and began pulling her with me.

"But I'm staying at Ino's" she told me.

"No, you are staying in the Uchiha Compound." I declared as I gave her a serious look. We _really_ need to talk once we get back.

I noticed her gulp before she said "no I'm staying at Ino's. Yamanaka-san said I am welcome to stay anytime I like. And Sasuke, I don't remember you being my dad to tell me what to do!"

I noticed that all eyes were on us.

"Tch." And I walked away in the direction of the Uchiha Compound. But I didn't really go far at all.

I saw Ino and Sakura conversing with one another but I couldn't really hear what they're saying because I'm too far.

They turned away from each other and began walking to the Yamanaka Compound side by side.

I didn't miss the look the **Hyuuga** sent Sakura, or the pink tint on Sakura's cheeks.

I don't like that guy; I don't really have anything against him but I hate how everyone admires him so much. I really don't know what's so great about him. He's got Byakugan; big deal! I'm going to get my Sharingan soon, and Sharingan is _way_ better than the Byakugan.

We've always had this sort of rivalry with each other. We haven't ever announced to each other that we're rivals but we both know it. In fact we've never spoke a word to each other at all. We knew it since the first time we laid our eyes upon each other.

He better not make any moves on Sakura.

I followed Ino and Sakura to the Yamanaka Compound. I wasn't _stalking_ them; I just wanted to make sure Sakura was okay. I wasn't going to let Sakura walk around the village in her pyjamas. She was wearing a thin vest top and mid-thigh length shorts. _The silly girls going to end up getting a cold if she wears so __**less**__ after a __**bath**__ at __**night**__._ _And she'll be catching __**unwanted attention**__. Tch._

Ino wouldn't make much of a difference to Sakura if she was with her not; I've seen her skills in the Academy. They're average and average won't do. I know Sakura can protect herself but _just in case_.

I trailed them undetected as I gracefully jumped past the rooftops. Even when they entered the Yamanaka Compound I still stayed until they safely went inside Yamanaka Inoichi-san's home. When the door closed I stayed in my place for a few seconds and then departed back to the Uchiha Compound.

I walked into my empty mansion and went to the kitchen to find a tomato.

I passed the spot on the worktop Sakura was sitting on and I remembered what happened earlier in the evening.

I don't ever want Sakura to cry _ever_ again.

When I held her in the graveyard, I never wanted to let her go. I feared that if I did, she'd break. She's so fragile and delicate so she must be treated with the utmost care and gentleness.

Her hair was so silky against my lips.

Her scent was a refreshing cherry blossom as her name imposes.

When I carried her on my back, I couldn't even tell she was there. She's as light as a feather. I loved how she nuzzled into my neck.

The kiss we shared was so gentle and shy. Her plump pink lips tasted of strawberries and were so soft and moist.

I felt myself craving more of her. I needed her presence.

_I miss her_.

After snacking on my tomato I made my way to bed and decided to sleep. I'm going to have to wake up really early so I won't be late for the first training session with my new team tomorrow.

I'm glad me and Sakura were put into the same team. This way I can make sure she'd be safe on missions the future.

Tomorrow's going to be our first day as a team; too bad Naruto-baka is a part of it. It would have been fine being just me, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei; that idiot would just slow us down.

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes and images of Sakura smiling swarmed into my head. I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura awoke at 04.00am; she got ready and left without disturbing any of the other people at the Yamanaka Compound or awaking anyone in the Yamanaka residence.

It wasn't long until she made it to the appointed training ground; her other two teammates entered at the same time as her but from different directions.

"Ohayo," Sakura greeted with a sleepy yawn whilst walking forward to her team.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he walked in from the left direction towards his team.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted even though Sakura was close to him. He then collapsed to the ground from exhaustion of waking up so early.

"Dobe."

Sakura and Sasuke sat down with a snoring Naruto lying between them. They never said a word to one another or even turned to make any eye contact. They just sat silently waiting for the arrival of their new sensei; he should be here any minute now since it's dot on 05.00am.

The tension between Sasuke and Sakura was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Sasuke kept and glancing at Sakura, who chose to ignore him completely and lied down on the grass besides Naruto. She closed her eyes and decided to relax. Sasuke wasn't happy and also laid next to Naruto so Sakura and Naruto wouldn't look like a couple. He didn't want anyone thinking that.

Hours went by and Naruto was still asleep, Sakura was awake but still lying down with her eyes closed so it looked like she was asleep, and Sasuke was lying down next to Naruto with his eyes open. He and Sakura were growing impatient of waiting for their sensei again; it's like he comes this late on purpose!

Sakura felt something cuddle up to her form. "Naruto?" Sakura whispered questioningly. She only got a snore in response. Naruto climbed onto half of Sakura's body and wrapped his leg around hers. "Naruto off of me!" Sakura ordered but said boy only cuddled closer to her. Sakura wasn't happy that her personal space was being raided.

Sasuke was still lying down but this time with his eyes closed hoping to relax. He felt Naruto shuffle beside him but just chose to ignore him. Next he heard Sakura call Naruto's name in a questioning manner and then her demanding Naruto to... get off of her?

As soon as those words were spoken Sasuke shot up and looked to his left to see Naruto on top of half of Sakura's body. He roughly gripped Naruto's shoulders and flung him to a nearby tree. A loud crash was heard as Naruto's body slammed against the hard bark and collapsed to the ground.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were surprised to see him still sleeping so soundly. "Wow, he must need _a lot_ of sleep at night" Sakura said.

"Hn."

They both stood and walked up to the sleeping boy.

"Hey dobe wake up!" Sasuke shouted whilst he gently kicked Naruto's shoulder. Naruto made no sign of movement. "Naruto," Sakura called. Sasuke kneeled down and flicked Naruto's forehead.

Naruto's eyes flicked open as he screamed "aaaaaagh! You stupid teme! Did you just see that Sakura-chan? He tried to attack me! Now he might have given me his teme-ness!" Big tears sprouted from his eyes as he overreacted.

"Naruto! Calm down he just flicked your forehead," Sakura stated.

"Today he flicked my forehead; tomorrow he'll flick my heart," Naruto spoke as he held his hands to his heart with sparkly tear filled eyes.

"That doesn't make sense dobe and stop being so freakin' dramatic." Sasuke told him.

Just when Naruto was about to respond, a poof of smoke appeared.

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei? You're late!" Naruto shouted.

"Hehehe I'm sorry, I got lost in the road of life" Kakashi lied with a sheepish grin whilst he scratched his head.

Naruto through a mental fit whilst Sasuke glared at the ground and Sakura rolled her eyes.

Kakashi began walking to three logs. "I hope this doesn't become a regular thing," Sakura said. He froze for a second before continuing, ignoring Sakura's words.

The three followed him to the poles and waited for him to speak.

"Today we are going to do a survival exercise," Kakashi stated. He held up two bells, "all you need to do is get these two bells from me and you pass. You are allowed to use kunai and shurikan as well, but let me warn you that this is not as easy as it sounds."

"THAT'S SO EASY DATTEBYO! Me and Sakura-chan will do this with ease. But I'm not so sure about Sasuke though," Naruto whispered the last part to his sensei but everyone heard it. Sasuke glared daggers into Naruto's skull; if only looks could kill.

"If you don't get it by 12.00pm you will be tied to a log and be forced to watch me eat my lunch whilst you starve. Got it? Good."

"So that's why you told us to skip breakfast? Evil." Sakura muttered to herself.

"When I say 'go' the test will begin," Kakashi announced. "3, 2..."

Naruto charged into him but Kakashi easily grabbed him and pinned him to the ground with a kunai at his neck.

"I hadn't said 'go' yet," Kakashi stated. "It is this kind of recklessness that gets shinobi like you killed on missions."

Sasuke had a look of shock on his face whilst Sakura gasped.

Kakashi released Naruto and continued his countdown, "...1, go."

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

"...1, go."

Sasuke and Sakura dashed in different directions to hide. _They know ninja must know how to conceal themselves from an enemy nin; they are intelligent, but I'm not so sure about the other one. Hey, where is he anyways...?_

"Let's have a match fair and square!" A voice shouted from behind me.

I groaned.

"Aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?" I said to the blonde. "What's weird is your hairstyle. Is it white is it grey; who knows? Were you _born_ old or something?" He then charged at me screaming. I slipped my hand into my weapon pouch and he stopped a couple of metres away from me.

"How about I teach you Shinobi tactic know-how number one first: Taijutsu."

Naruto's eyes fixed onto my hand in my pouch. _He must be thinking why I'm going to use weapons in a hand-to-hand combat. _

What surprised him is when I pulled out my orange '_Icha Icha Paradise'_ book. The look on his face? Priceless.

"What's the matter? Wasn't it you who wanted to come and fight me? Come and get me," I provoked.

"B-But, why did you take out that book?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just curious to see how the stories going to develop," I answered. "Don't worry; I'm sure the results would be the same whether I read this or not."

I could tell I pissed him off because his fist clenched. If that wasn't enough indication, he screamed "I'm going to pound you so hard your _clothes_ will hurt!" _What a crap diss._

He charged at me then slightly jumped on his toes to do a flying punch to my shoulders. I effortlessly caught his hand without even looking at him.

"Roundhouse kick!" he shouted as he attempted the move. I bent down into a squat with my eyes still trained onto the page.

He then attempted to throw a straight punch at me, but was surprised to see that I wasn't in his line of sight.

"A ninja should not let an enemy get behind them you baka." I told him.

My hand posture was a seal of a tiger.

"Naruto! Run or you're going to die!" Sakura screamed from a nearby bush.

So she is familiar with this hand sign; that is good. But what she doesn't know is that I'm not going to use it for what she thinks I'm going to use it for.

"Huh?" Naruto said dumbly whilst he turned to face Sakura's direction.

"Too late," I informed him. "Hidden village of Konoha's secret Taijutsu master art...!" I jabbed my fingers into Naruto's backside. "A thousand years of pain!" I yelled out whilst Naruto launched forward, screaming. He landed in a pool of water with a loud splash.

Two shurikan were thrown at me but I caught them through my fingers so that I was wearing them like rings.

Naruto coughed and hacked whilst he dragged himself out of the water. "What's wrong? You won't get any lunch if you don't get a bell by noon," I said sarcastically.

"I already know that!" Naruto told me.

"You said that you are going to exceed the Hokage's; but your actions say otherwise" I informed. Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly. "Kusso (damn it)! Kusso! How am I supposed to fight when I'm hungry?!" I walked away from him. "I was just of guard a while ago!" Naruto tried to reason.

A heard a loud splashing sound and turned around to see what the blonde baka was up to. I was a bit surprised to see loads of Naruto clones trying to attack me; but I didn't let it show.

"Haha! This is my best technique: Taju Kage Bunshin No Justu, Dattebyo! (mass shadow replication)"

"Shadow replications instead of just a replication?" I whispered to myself. The kage bunshin technique is a Jounin ranked jutsu. _It must be the forbidden technique he used to defeat Mizuke. Assuming from his abilities, I'd say he can only last one minute in that state. Even if he talks big, Naruto is still Naruto; he can't get me with that jutsu._

I heard my bells jingle from my pocket. "Nani (what)? From behind?" I said out loud. Naruto's arms were enclosed across my ribcage as he dangles in the air. I turned my head to face him as he laughed semi-evilly. "A shinobi should never let someone get behind him, right Kakashi-sensei?" Oh great, now he's using my own words against me.

All of his bunshins (clones) grabbed my arms and legs whilst another Naruto jumped in the air and launched himself at me trying to attack me from the front. "I'm going to get revenge on you for poking my ass! I'm going to punch your face!" Naruto shouted with his fist a few inched away from his target.

What he didn't suspect was for me to replace myself with one of his bunshins.

Blood splattered everywhere. "Huh?" I heard Naruto say from the nearby tree I was sitting on. "OUCH!" his bunshin screamed in pain.

"You. You must be Kakashi-sensei transformed, aren't you?!" Naruto accused.

"It must be you!"

"You smell like Kakashi-sensei!

"You smell like an old man!"

"You old man!" A bunshin said whilst punching another bunshin.

All the bunshin and the real Naruto were fighting amongst themselves.

"Why don't we just undo the replication and see the one left; he will have to be the real kakashi-sensei_!" Wow. One of those idiots really does have a brain in their head. _

He undid the Jutsu and was only left with himself and a puff of dust from the ground. His face was all beat up and bruised purple.

I dropped a bell on the floor to lure Naruto in; he giggled like an idiot as he skipped towards it and went to grab it. Suddenly, a rope tied onto his ankles and pulled him so he dangled upside down from a tree. He struggled and screamed but couldn't get down. I chuckled to myself in amusement at his attempts.

I might as well go find an Uchiha to bug now. I wonder how Sasuke's doing...

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

As soon as I saw kakashi-sensei walk away I dashed to Naruto. I untied his ankles; he ungracefully fell to the ground, head first.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a grin as he rubbed his head.

"No problem Naruto," I told him. I sat on the ground next to him. "You put on a real show for me and Sasuke just then."

"Where is Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He's probably with sensei," I thought aloud.

"Hmmm. How do you think we're going to beat him?" Naruto asked.

"Well now that I think back to the task at hand, he said he wanted us to get the two bells from us; but that would mean either one of us or all of us would go back to the Academy. So then we'll all be arguing amongst ourselves. But maybe... that's what he wants. He wants to cause conflict between the team so we all work individually. What was the point of putting us in a team if he didn't want us to work together? He wants us to team up against him to get the bells together," I explained.

"OH SAKURA-CHAN YOU ARE SO SMART!" Naruto complimented.

I blushed at his words and mumbled a small 'thank you'.

"I think we should go and find Sasuke and make a plan," I told him.

"Yeah, but do you think Sasuke would work with us though?" Naruto asked. "He probably thinks he's better than us and we would only make things harder for him."

"Hmm, you're right. Well I guess we'll just have to force him then," I said.

"Force him? How?" Naruto asked.

"We'll figure it out when we get there. Come on, let's go." Sakura ordered.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I just finished a fight with sensei and I failed miserably. I can't believe I didn't realize that he was underneath the ground! He pulled my legs and trapped me into the earth; I've been like this for about ten minutes now.

Where are Naruto and Sakura? Oh yeah, the dobe got tied to a tree after taking Kakashi's obvious bell bait and Sakura... I don't know. I haven't seen her since the beginning of this stupid survival training. She must be fighting Kakashi-sensei.

How am I going to get a bell? It seems impossible with the difference in strength between me and sensei. There must be some sort of strategy; I'll just have to make one. How about one similar to Naruto's earlier: when he distracted Kakashi-sensei and got him from behind. But how am I supposed to do _anything_ if I'm still trapped over here?!

Suddenly, I heard fast footsteps approaching. Sakura was running past when she stopped to look at me. She just stood and stared at me for a few minutes and then she looked like she was about to laugh.

"Don't." I ordered sending her a glare. She tried to hold in her laughter but she was failing. A few chokes of laughter were heard when she finally composed herself and walked up to me (my head).

Sakura kneeled next to my head and looked me in the eye. "So what happened to you?" she asked. I sent her a look translating to 'I don't want to talk about it' and then looked away to her face.

"Ok..." was all she said before a moments silence passed between us.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked.

"Fighting Kakashi-sensei again," Sakura answered.

"Again? How did he get out of the rope? Don't tell me you let him out."

"Of course I let him out! I wasn't just going to leave him there dangling upside down," Sakura told me.

"I would have," I mumbled.

"Me and Naruto have a plan, but we need you for it to be successful."

"I don't need to work with you guys to get a bell; I can do it by myself." I told her.

"I can see how well that's going," Sakura said, signalling to the ground that's imprisoning me.

"Shut up." I said flatly.

"Well...?" She asked.

"Fine, I'll work with you." I agreed. "But not Naruto; he's dangerously stupid."

"Fine; I guess you're staying where you are then." Sakura said whilst she stood up and began to walk away.

_She wouldn't, would she?_ She was going out of vision now. _She would._

"Wait!" I called. She looked back and saw my silent command for her to come back. "I'll work with you two then; just tell me what you want me to do."

Sakura explained the meaning behind the task and I have to say I never really thought of it that way; but sadly, it does make perfect sense.

"Okay, now I'll try and help you out..." she said.

"Just dig my hands out first and then I'll help you dig out the rest of my body," I instructed.

"Hai," Sakura said before digging. After my arms were free I helped her dig my body out.

"Do you know where Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are?" I asked.

A big bang was heard.

"I'm guessing they're wherever that sound came from," Sakura answered.

"Hn."

And then we set of to find Naruto so we could get our plan into action.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey, old man!" Naruto shouted trying to get his sensei's attention. "I'm back and feeling better than ever. This time, I will beat you!"

'Doesn't he always,' Kakashi thought.

"I'll make this quick kid; I haven't seen Sakura yet." Kakashi told Naruto.

"No, _I'll_ make this quick" Naruto corrected.

"AAAAGH!" the blonde boy shouted as he blindly charged at Kakashi. The Sharingan bearer held out one fist to block him, and that was all it took for Naruto to fly back onto the ground; this time, unconscious.

Kakashi didn't even look back to see the state of his student as he leaped into the trees to find the female Uchiha.

Little did he know that the unconscious Naruto disappeared into a bust of white smoke.

"Hahaha Kakashi-sensei can't even tell the difference between a bunshin and a real person." Naruto exclaimed as he jumped out of a nearby bush.

"Hn. I can't believe he didn't even try to detect any surrounding chakra energy's; he really doesn't think of us as a threat, doesn't he?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Nope." Naruto said dumbly.

"Aa, well at least he's fallen for it. I hope Sakura's ready and in position; this plan better work," Sasuke spoke.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE IN THE TRAINING GROUND**

Sakura was running through a large grassy area when she heard her name. "Sakura," her sensei called. She froze in her spot and turned to face the direction of where the voice came from.

"Sensei?" Sakura questioned with fake innocence.

Kakashi appeared in front of her with a second.

'_He's fast'_ Sakura observed.

"I'm guessing you're the one that let Naruto out, right?" Sakura nodded. "Ah, Sasuke's a little... _stuck_. Naruto-baka tried to fight me _again_ and is now unconscious-"

'_Great, he fell for it!'_

"-which means it's just one on one. I've already seen and heard of Naruto and Sasuke's shinobi skills in each area from Iruka. But your skills are still a mystery. Maybe it's time to find out," Kakashi announced.

They both took a fighting stance and stood still for a few seconds before sakura ran for the first hit. Kakashi disappeared and flashed behind her. "Never go for the first hit, Sakura." Her sensei informed from behind her. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Before Kakashi could land a hit, Sakura turned around and caught his fist. The two sparred; Kakashi went easy on her as he still wanted to discover her strengths and weaknesses.

"Now!" called a voice as two boys leaped out of their hiding spots. Sasuke jumped on Kakashi and pinned his arms behind his back in an extra tight hold. Kakashi still could have easily broken out, but he was curious as to what was being planned between the team.

He felt Sakura's hand in his weapons pouch. A familiar orange book was pulled out and tossed to Naruto, who held it tauntingly in front of his face.

"What's this _sensei_? 'Icha Icha Paradise, hmm." Naruto spoke sarcastically. He opened the first page and began to read it to himself. After a couple of minutes the other three people began to get bored and cleared their throats.

"This book is so boring, how can you read this?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's not boring!" Kakashi defended. "You haven't even read it all yet."

"I don't even need to read the whole thing to know how crap it is. The first line says it all!" Naruto said.

"Line? The first _Line?_ It took you that long to just read a damn line?!" Sasuke said getting irritated with his blonde teammate.

"Yeah teme, I'm sure it'd take you longer to read it. I mean look at it!" Naruto said as he flung it to Sasuke who looked at it. Naruto walked up to him and pointed to where he was reading. "See; what kind of word is this?" Naruto asked. "Ffff-orrr. E. Wrrrd. Yes: For. E. Wrd."

"It says 'Foreword' jackass." Sasuke informed.

"Oh." Naruto said lamely.

"Is that all you read?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly and nodded. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Anyway," Naruto continued with the task at hand and walked back in front of him with the book in his hold. "Hand over the bells or your book gets it." Sasuke's grip on his sensei's arm tightened as he expected some sort of disagreement from the grey haired man.

"WHAT?!" Kakashi shouted. _'So that's what they were planning to do with my book.'_

"Come on sensei; times ticking." Naruto brought his hand up to the top of the paper and threatened to rip it.

"You wouldn't," Kakashi said.

"Oh, but, he _would_ sensei," Sakura told him with a small smirk. "Show him Naruto."

A small ripping sound was heard. A quarter of centimetre of the top of the book's cover was ripped.

"Okay, okay" Kakashi gave in. Sasuke let go of his arms but still stayed on alert in case he tricked them. The Copy Nin reached for the bells and dropped them at Naruto's feet. Naruto's eyes _literally_ glowed. He bent over and picked them up. 'They're real alright!'

* * *

The four ninja made their way back to the three logs just in time for the timer to chime. They sat on they sat on large rocks. Naruto couldn't wipe of his cheesy grin and Sasuke couldn't help his proud smirk whilst Sakura smiled. "You guys might not know this, but you three are the first ever Genin to ever pass my test. You discovered the real motive behind the task and worked as a team to complete what I had assigned for you to do. Well done! From now on, we are officially Team Kakashi. You may have your lunches now," Kakashi informed them whilst he passed each of them a box containing food.

"Ne, Kaka-sensei; doesn't that mean you have to be tied to a log and be forced to watch us eat lunch?" Naruto said loudly.

Kakashi's face went blank as his three students turned to face each other and then there sensei. Naruto and Sasuke pushed him to lean on the middle logs and Sakura wrapped rope around his form and tied it.

Naruto and Sakura laughed at their sensei whilst Sasuke smirked. Kakashi closed his eyes. "This isn't funny guys. If I'm not untied by the time I count to ten, **I'm going to kill you all.**" Kakashi threatened. "One, two, three..." No sound was heard so Kakashi opened his eyes and looked up to see... _nothing_. His students had tied him to a log and left him there!

* * *

**On the way home...**

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

I can't believe we actually passed! All three of us are so happy (though we're dreading seeing Kakashi-sensei again after what we just did).

Naruto went to get drunk on ramen whilst me and Sasuke are going back home.

"Ah," I quietly hissed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he walked into his house. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before nodding and retreating inside.

I don't know if I should tell Sasuke and go to the hospital or just leave it and let it get better on its own. _Shit_. It feels so painful.

I sighed as I went into my house. I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. By now the pain was so bad I was panting for my breath. I pulled my sleeve away from my shoulder to reveal my stupid 'Curse Mark'.

'_Why is it glowing?'_

* * *

**WOO chapter complete! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long guys! Well, still under a month but I usually update under every two weeks. Schools starting again on the 4****th**** of September (sigh) so I won't be able to update as frequently as I usually do **** I'll try but no promises for fast updates. I'll make sure I update one long chapter at least once a month and in the half-term holidays I'll update once or twice on top**

**The real plot hasn't properly developed in the story yet but you still have that to look forward to ;) It's getting there though!**

**I was thinking of writing a new Time Travel fic soon but not yet. It will probably be coming out soon. I think I'm going to call it 'A Different Kind Of Time Travel'. I've got some **_**big**_** plans for that story too and I'll put in one of my future A/N's when I'm going to publish it.**

**If anyone is in need of a Beta Reader please PM me! :D**

**Please R&R! They really inspire me :D**

**I'll update soon! **

**-Mary **


	14. Chapter 14- To The Hyuuga Compound

**Uchiha Sakura**

**Summary- Uchiha Sasuke was thought to be the last of the Uchiha Clan, excluding Uchiha Itachi of course. That was until some new information was found about a mysterious dark hared girl known as Sakura, travelling around with red eyes. Witnesses described the eyes and it was soon discovered to be the Sharingan, a special bloodline limit which only Uchihas can do. When Konoha found out, they would do anything to get the Uchiha girl back home where she belongs. What would Sasuke think of this girl?**

**Inner Sakura = **_**Bold**__**Italics**_

**Normal Sakura thinking or Conversing with Inner = **_Regular Italics_

* * *

_Recap-_

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

_I can't believe we actually passed! All three of us are so happy (though we're dreading seeing Kakashi-sensei again after what we just did)._

_Naruto went to get drunk on ramen whilst me and Sasuke are going back home._

"_Ah," I quietly hissed in pain. _

"_Are you okay?" Sasuke asked._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. _

"_Hn." Sasuke said as he walked into his house. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before nodding and retreating inside._

_I don't know if I should tell Sasuke and go to the hospital or just leave it and let it get better on its own. Shit. It feels so painful._

_I sighed as I went into my house. I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. By now the pain was so bad I was panting for my breath. I pulled my sleeve away from my shoulder to reveal my stupid 'Curse Mark'. _

'_Why is it glowing?'_

* * *

**Chapter 14- To The Hyuuga Compound**

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura silently screamed to herself as the pain on the side of her neck grew unbearably. She could see its reflection from the corner of her eye. It was burning a deep orange colour. She just couldn't take it anymore as she let out a deafening scream and collapsed to the floor; harshly banging her head on the sink in the process. A pool of blood flooded around her head as she lay unconscious, happy to be free of the torturous pain, but not knowing well of what is about to come.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was in a world of darkness. I stood up and instantly felt nauseous; my feet planted onto a dark grey path that was almost camouflaged with the black surrounding me. As I looked back I realised that the path had no beginning, as I turned my head forward I found it also had no end. I was all alone in the middle of nowhere. _Where am I?_

Suddenly, the sound of an evil laugh pierced through my ears. I sounded oddly familiar...

"Sa-Ku-Ra" said the voice, dividing my name by each syllable. I turned to see if I can find who this strange voice belongs to, but it seemed like the sound was coming from everywhere.

It echoed through my brain, making me feel dizzy then nauseous. My breathing turned into quick pants as I dropped on my knees, desperately trying to find a way out. Something. ANYTHING! But there was... nothing.

Tears drizzled down my cheeks as my form shook in fear; the cackling still vibrating through my senses.

"Sssssssakura," the mysterious person spoke again; extending the 'S' sound to make it sound like a hebi. (Note- Hebi means snake.)

"W-Who a-are you?" this time I spoke.

Evil laughter was heard again. But I chose to repeat my question instead of cowering away. "I said: Who are you?" I was proud of my brave voice, but I was still wobbling like jelly inside.

"Oh, what is this? It seems the little blossom has forgotten me. Tut tut tut Sakura; I would never had expected such a thing from you."

"How can I forget who I do not know," I spoke.

"Maybe my face will remind you," the voice said as it began creeping out of the shadows.

"O-Orochimaru...!" I said in recognition.

"Aah, so it seems you have remembered. Good good." A smirk was plastered to his face as I began to panic again.

"Where have you taken me you snake?!" I demanded.

"I haven't taken you anywhere, Sakura-chan." His smirk was still in place. "You're in your mind..."

"Nani? In my mind?" I questioned in confusion.

"Hai," the Voldermort look-a-like replied **(lol).**

"W-Why?" I asked.

"Sakura, you are the last Uchiha besides from Uchiha Sasuke. Tell me: why are you in the Konoha?" Orochimaru replied with another question.

_Why __**am**__ I in with the Konoha?_

"..." I just stared at him dumbly.

"Exactly Sakura. They have done nothing for you. Actually, they only thing they have done for you is kidnap you. Why? They just want your power. They just want your Sharingan; otherwise they wouldn't really give a shit about you." I stared up at him with wide eyes.

_...He's right._

"And what about your Kaa-san, Sakura?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know about my Kaa-san?"

"Well, I do my research," he chuckled darkly. "Haruno Mebuki: a beautiful _single-mother._ Forced to live an unhappy life before having it cruelly taken away from her. What was she to do? The father of her children, a pure Uchiha, _ruined_ her life." I flinched at the word 'ruined'. "He impregnated her and then left her all by herself, _twice_. Whilst he went to get married to someone else, ne Sakura? Of course he did. And how did your mother feel about this, huh? _Lonely?_"

"SHUT UP! What does my mother have to do with any of this?!" I ordered.

"Your poor mother; her own daughter betrayed her. Gone to live with the Uchiha who practically ruined her life. What would she think if she was here?" He shook his head in a telling off manner. "Not good Sakura, is it?"

I unconsciously shook my head 'no'.

He's right. The Konoha ruined my mother's life, kidnapped me and forced me to live with them, for what? My Sharingan. This village is only hungry for power. Orochimaru's right.

Images of Ino, Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto flooded my mind.

_But what can I do now?_

As if hearing my thoughts, he said "come back to Sound Sakura. The council won't bother you anymore for... reasons. Oto is your home; you belong there. In oto, I will give you great power; you can have anything you want. But only if you join my side. The Konoha have nothing to offer; but I do. Make the right choice, Sakura. I will be waiting for your answer." With one last evil chuckle, he vanished in a flash of flames.

My vision blurred again in shock.

_He's right..._

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I was laying on top of my bed smirking over the courses of the day_. I'm a shinobi now, tou'san, Kaa-san; I'm one step closer to avenging you..._

I heard a strange sound coming from not too far away. Normally, I wouldn't have noticed such a thing. By normally, I mean if all the Uchiha were here; but they're not. Now, I can hear the quietest of all noises in the Uchiha Compound.

_But, what is this sound?_

I ran outside as saw that it came from Sakura's house. _What could she be doing?_ I pushed her door open and looked through all of her rooms to see where she was. After unsuccessfully checking all the rooms, I walked into the bathroom to face a huge shock. Sakura was lying on the floor unconscious.

I froze.

"S-Sakura?" There was no response.

"Kusso (damn it)" I said to myself. I picked her up bridal style and ran top speed towards 'Konoha Hospital'.

I leapt roof to roof until I finally reached my destination. I heard her groan in pain.

* * *

The main entrance doors flung open in near shattering force as I dashed to the reception desk. They seemed to understand the situation and had a stretcher delivered which I laid Sakura on. The Medic Nin sped her to a room with me by her side the hold time.

"Uchiha-san," a nurse respectfully called to me. "Visitors are not allowed beyond this point. Please take a seat in the waiting area; I am sure she will be out soon."

"Hn." I said and did as I was told.

"I'll get a messenger to inform Hokage-sama; I am sure he'd like to know since we have been instructed to tell him anything that happens to Sakura-san." She informed.

I just nodded and she left.

_What happened to Sakura? She was fine before..._

* * *

"SASUKE-TEME!" a familiar voice shouted not too far away.

"Dobe, I'm right here! You don't need to shout," I said.

"What did you do to Sakura-chan?!" Naruto questioned.

"What did I do? I did nothing to her. I'm just as lost as to what has happened as you are," I informed.

"Hmm," a voice spoke from behind Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei," I acknowledged.

He nodded at me. "So you have no idea what happened to her, Sasuke?"

"No, I don't. She was fine when she went home, but then I heard a strange noise coming from her house and I went to check it out; I found her on her bathroom floor, unconscious."

Kakashi looked down with a thoughtful face.

"Do you have any idea of what could have happened to her?" I asked.

"Yes, I have one theory; but I hope it's not true." He replied with a sigh.

"What what what what what WHAT IS IT?!" Naruto asked impatiently.

Kakashi just shook his head and took a seat, staring at the ground once again.

"How did you guys find out about Sakura anyway?" I questioned.

"Oh, old man Third told us," Naruto answered in his usual loud voice.

"Hn."

**Five Minutes Later**

"I apologise for not being here sooner; I was a little busy."

"There's no need to explain to us, Third-sama," Kakashi replied respectfully.

All attention was drawn to a nurse running towards us. "Sandaime-sama! T-The curse seal...!"

With that, Hokage-sama ran to Sakura's room with the nurse in tow.

"Tch. Just as I thought," Kakashi said in a low voice.

"What happened sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru's doing something to Sakura's curse seal. Even though Kurenai has sealed it, that snake has been making plans to tap into it."

Mine and Naruto's eyes widened.

"We, as a team, have to make sure that Sakura is never alone, okay? Who knows the price we'll have to pay if we let him get to her."

I gulped as Naruto nodded ferociously in understanding.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open.

_Where... am I?_

I saw I was in a... hospital room?

"I see you have awoken Sakura..." I heard a voice speak.

"Sandaime-sama," I spoke.

"I hope you are feeling better now...?" He asked concerned.

"Yes I am, thanks," I answered politely.

The room was silent for a while before Hokage-sama spoke again: "The curse seal," it was said like a statement. "It's Orochimaru, isn't it?"

I nodded shakily.

"Sakura whatever he said to you, do not believe him. Orochimaru was once Konoha's own; but then he got obsessed with forbidden Jutsu and immortality and betrayed the village" he spoke with a sigh.

"Hmm."

"I am sorry to say but, you are not safe alone anymore Sakura. What I mean is, you need to stay with someone again. I was thinking of sending you back to the Yamanka Compound."

I was thrilled with the idea of going to go back to live with Ino.

"I understand, Hokage-sama."

"Hmm. I know you are going through a difficult time adjusting to the village and all Sakura, and I'd like to thank you for the response you are giving us," the Sarutobi head thanked.

"No Hokage-sama, I must thank you for bringing me here," _although I am not so sure what I think about that now..._

"Hm. I'll inform Inoichi right away. Or... how about you live with the Hyuuga's? That'll be a change. Hiashi_** (A/N He's Hinata's dad and head of the Hyuuga clan)**_has heard about you and wants to see you spar with his nephew Hyuuga Neji. I am not sure if you are acquainted with him yet. I remember Hiashi also saying that you can be a good influence if you befriend each other. Have you met Hinata yet?"

"Hai; I think Hinata is a very nice girl" I told him.

"Hmm. Your stay at the Head Hyuuga Manor will be made. I'll inform Hiashi as soon as I can. Right now I believe your team wants to see you," the Third Hokage announced. I nodded as a nurse went out to call my team.

"Sakura-chan! I was worried sick about!" Naruto shouted before he even stepped into the room. Big fat tears sprout from his eyes whilst his lips were wobbly. He looked like a chibi. Then, he tripped on his own foot and fell face flat onto the floor.

"Sasuke you TEME! Sakura-chan! Did you see what he did to me?! He just tripped me up!" Naruto accused loudly, still lying on the floor.

"Dobe," my eyes turned to Sasuke's form. "I only just entered the room. It was your own stupid-ness that caused you to fall," Sasuke explained.

Naruto glared at him and then jumped up onto his feet and ran to me excitedly. "So Sakura-chan what happened? What's a curse seal? What's an OrichiMiri?" Naruto interrogated. Each question he asked, he moved one step closer to my face. Sasuke seemed to notice this as he punched Naruto away from my personal space.

"I'm not so sure myself," I said referring to all three questions.

"Naruto, leave Sakura alone" Kakashi instructed. "She's had a hard day so why don't we all go home and let her rest. "I hope you get well soon Sakura," Sensei wished.

"Arigato Sensei," I said with a smile.

He left with Naruto following. I looked at Sasuke who was staring at me; he looked like he was facing an inner battle to stay or go. "You can go if you want you know..." I told him. He didn't say anything as he walked up to me and sat on the rather uncomfortable looking chair on my right. The Sandaime watching what was going on. It seemed Sasuke noticed this and stayed quiet. "Sasuke," Third-sama called.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"Meet me in my office after you have left here," with that, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Sakura..." Sasuke seemed lost as to what to say. "A-Are you okay?" He asked with a light shy blush adorning his cheeks.

"I'm fine Sasuke. Everyone is worrying over nothing," I said to him, but he still looked unsure.

"Hokage-sama called me so I'll have to go now," he informed me.

"Hai."

He looked back at me and stopped for a second, seemingly nervous. Suddenly, he leaned forward and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

He turned away before I could see his bright red face (but I did anyway :p) and sped of outside of the door. I could feel my cheeks flame a dark pink. I smiled lightly before dozing off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Orochimaru's P.O.V**

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto called.

"Yes Kabuto?"

"It seems that Konoha have sealed Sakura's ability to use her Sharingan," my right hand man told me.

"Nani?!" I shouted.

"Don't worry, Orochimaru-sama; I have heard that it is only temporary. The Sandaime wants Sakura to be accustomed to the village and her surroundings before he activates it again," Kabuto informed.

"Hn. Well I guess we just ruined it for ourselves. I went into her mind via her curse seal after breaking into the seal. I only had a limited amount of time since that geezer ordered a strong seal to block out my curse mark. I tried convincing her that Konoha is wrong and she should come back to Oto. But what is the point if she comes without her Kekke Genkai? Tch. It seems we will have to wait sometime until she gets her eyes back." I explained. Kami I am really pissed off right now.

"Hai; we will give her some time to do what the Sandaime wants her to do and then we strike," Kabuto spoke with an evil smirk

"Precisely," I said with my own evil grin.

Kabuto pushed his specs back onto the bridge of his nose and told me he had to leave before the Konoha shinobi get suspicious.

* * *

**Hokage's P.O.V**

_So Orochimaru has broken into Sakura's seal, huh? It seems the seal that was put on wasn't strong enough. Tch. I guess I'll have to get Kurenai to strengthen it. Orochimaru just never knows when to give up..._

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called.

"Hokage-sama," Sasuke bowed in respect. "You summoned me."

"Yes Sasuke; I want to speak about Sakura's situation." His head immediately went up. "Take a seat," I told him. "You are aware of the curse seal that was put on Sakura when she was being brought to the village by ANBU Squad 9. They lost their life on the retrieval mission. I had ordered Kurenai to seal the curse mark but it seems that Orochimaru's strength has grown as he was able to manipulate the seal that was put on. We do not know exactly what he did to Sakura, but we are sure not going to let it happen again. We are never to leave Sakura without someone by her side; so sadly Sasuke, she has to leave the Uchiha Compound." Sasuke's eyes widened at the last part.

"Why does she have to leave the Uchiha Compound? I'm still there, she can live with me in my house!" Sasuke tried to convince me but I just shook my head 'no'.

"I am sorry Sasuke but Sakura will have to move again." I told him.

"Back to the Yamanaka Compound?" Sasuke questioned. I could tell he was unhappy and had to hold in a chuckle.

"No, this time I have decided to send her to the Hyuuga Compound."

"The Hyuuga Compound. You mean the Compound where _Hyuuga Neji_ resides?" Sasuke scowled to himself. I have always known that there has always been an unannounced competition between the two. This time I couldn't hold in my chuckle.

"But Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I believe it would be better to send her back to the Yamanaka compound." Sasuke told me.

"And why so?" I asked amused.

"Errrmm... just because I think that Sakura and Ino are good friends and get along well, so it would be best to keep them two together." The last Uchiha boy explained.

"Sasuke, you do put up a good argument but I know it will be best to send Sakura with the Hyuuga's. They are strong elite shinobi clan who possess the Byakugan Kekke Genkai. The Hyuuga clan head also wants to see Sakura's skills. The matter is settled, Sakura is going to move in with the Hyuuga's as soon as she gets out from the hospital. I'll send someone to pack her belongings. You are dismissed Sasuke; I need to discuss this with Hiashi." I announced.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." With that, a grumpy Sasuke vanished.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_I still can't believe that Hokage-sama is making sakura move to the Hyuuga Compound. I seriously don't know why she can't just come and live with me. She was only next door anyway; I don't see why moving one door down is so hard. Tch._

_And now she's going to live in the same Manner as Hyuuga Neji. Man, I bet he's going to be jumping for joy when he finds out she's going to be moving in with him._

My fists clenched and unclenched.

_I can imagine his stupid looking smirking face right now._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sakura had been released from the Konoha hospital and was now being escorted to the Hyuuga Compound by the Hyuuga Heiress herself.

"I'm so happy you're staying with us Sakura-san. We'll all try to make your time in the Hyuuga Compound the most enjoyable," Hinata smiled.

"No need to be so formal Hinata," I smiled back. "Just call me Sakura, or even better: Sakura-chan!"

Hinata blushed lightly, "H-Hai Sakura-chan." I giggled at her; she just _too cute_.

"I'm looking forward to staying with you and the other Hyuuga too," I admitted.

"That's good to hear." We both laughed.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

TheHyuugaCompound

The gates were coming into view. There was one pale eyed shinobi (who I assumed was Hyuuga) standing next to the gate.

"Hinata-sama, Sakura-san," he acknowledged before letting us in.

We continued walking forward until we reached Hinata's mansion. On the way, I kept glancing around taking in all the pale eyed people and houses and shops. There were little kids running around playing 'Ninja' with cardboard shurikan and kunai. Some stopped to greet Hinata and me. They all had little blushes when they turned to me.

_Kawaaaiiiiiiii_

It wasn't only the kids that greeted us though. It seemed that many other Hyuuga clan members had heard that I was coming and also stopped to say 'hi'. It seemed that they were all pretty happy I was coming.

Outside Hinata's home, I saw that her father Hiashi, Neji and a little girl were waiting for my arrival.

"Kon'nichiwa Sakura," the Hyuuga clan head greeted. "I am Hyuuga Hiashi; this is my daughter Hyuuga Hanabi and my nephew, Hyuuga Neji."

We all shook hands and shared greetings.

"It is a pleasure to be staying with you and your family Hiashi-sama," I spoke politely.

He nodded at me and then turned to his daughters. "Hinata, Kurenai has called you to Training Ground A to practice Genjutsu with the rest of your team. Hanabi, we will continue with your training in a minute. Go back to the training room, I will meet you there." Hinata and Hanabi left.

"Neji," Hiashi called, "Show Sakura to her room." The clan head went back to training his daughter Hanabi.

* * *

"I hope you enjoy your stay here Sakura-san," Neji said to me.

"Like I said to Hinata, there is no need to be so formal Neji-san. Just call me Sakura." He smirked at me causing me to blush before saying, "If so, the same goes for me."

Neji stopped at a wooden door engraved with pretty patterns. He pushed it open and led us in.

Sitting at the centre of the room was a pure white sheeted, four-posted bed with soft silvery swirls and designs on the duvet. There was an arched window at the side of the room giving a view of the whole of the Hyuuga Compound and some of the distant Konoha forest land. A strong wooden wardrobe and drawer were placed side by side. A regal vanity was placed at the side of the room with a little stool to sit on in front of it. The floor was light wooden floorboards with a fluffy white rug on top. Overall, the room looked really classy and like it belonged in a dolls house.

"Do you need help unpacking, Sakura?" Neji asked, pointing to one of my suitcases which were already there.

"No thank you Neji," I declined politely.

"Hm. Call me if you need anything," with one last smexy smirk, he disappeared out of the room, leaving a red faced me alone.

* * *

**A/N Chapter 14 Complete! Sorry for the wait guys; I've been busy with school :'(**

**I'll try to update quicker next time! :D**

**I see that Sakura's been having doubts... OOOH so Sakura's staying with the Hyuuga now :o I wonder how Sasuke-kun's going to take Neji and Sakura getting closer :p and what is that basted Orochimaru planning...? **

**Hhehehehe **

**If anyone is in need of a Beta just PM me ;)**

**Don't forget to review, they really help me :p**

**Byeee!**

-**Mary**


End file.
